


Live Alive

by nightbunbun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, Falling In Love, Future Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Rape, Mermen, Minor Character Death, Pirates, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revolt, Sacrifice, Sirens, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Yeonjun appears for like a second, backstory trauma, eating people, it'll get angsty later, merfolk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbunbun/pseuds/nightbunbun
Summary: San is a merman in hiding and living among humans. But one fateful day, his identity is discovered and now he must fight for his survival and to protect his loved ones.___San felt his heart drop. He had been found out. His eyes flashed towards the door that was behind him. He dashed for the door and had managed to crack it open before it forcefully slammed shut again, as if by magic. San gasped and struggled against an invisible force that held the door closed. Seconds later he found his chin smashing into the floor with his arms pinned behind his back. San could feel the blood pooling in his mouth from the impact of the floor. He held his breath as he felt a blade press slightly into his neck.“Don’t move.”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 68
Kudos: 177





	1. Act 1: All to Zero; Chapter 1: Long Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Both the story and art are by me!  
> Please no copying anywhere without credit!  
> Am planning on updating weekly every Thursday, hope you all enjoy! ^^  
> Comments are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Please check out my artwork that I've personally done for this series!  
> Concept Art: Choi San  
> https://imgur.com/a/smiiSQt  
> https://photo.asianfanfics.com/user/181398/2d791b.jpg
> 
> Also posted on asianfanfics.  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1460117/live-alive

“Mother, tell me again of the story of when you and father met?” 

They were in their private bedroom. Both of them comfortably settled into a large wooden bathtub inside their cozy room. San’s mother chuckled as she lathered soap into his hair and brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. 

“Again? Are you not tired of hearing the same story again and again?” 

San shook his head and grinned at his mother. 

“A long long time ago, a man who worked on a ship as a fisherman was swept up by the ocean's large waves.” She began, sliding her arms across the surface to stir the water. The ripples grew in size as they clashed and merged together. “The man fell overboard and screamed out for help as the waves pushed him further and further away from the ship. His legs were weak from swimming; his head bobbed below the surface multiple times until he could no longer kick. As he began sinking, he thought he was done for.”

“But that’s when mother arrives right?” San splashed the water with his arms playfully imitating swimming. 

“Yes your mother was out swimming that day and happened across the man. And she knew she had to save him. She grabbed his arm and swam him back to the surface. With much effort, she pulled him out of the water.” 

San looked at his mother expectantly with bright eyes. 

“Yes, yes.” She laughed. “And then mother had to give your father a magical kiss that brought him back to life. He woke up as your mother was escaping back into the sea but he had already seen my form.” 

From the tub she slowly lifted her aquamarine colored tail, scales reflecting in the candlelight perched on a desk across the room. San giggled as he also lifted his sapphire tail above the water, a faint dark blue hue added another layer to the sparkling reflection on the walls. 

“By chance mother came back to see if he had left yet, but the man stayed until night fell. From that day on he would visit that spot daily for nearly months. But I never dared approach because some humans are not very good people. Many of our brethren have fallen to their species.” Her face was serious as she recalled their history. “But this man, he would dutifully come daily and wait for hours in that spot. One day he was not there and I noticed some parchment lying on the beach. Your mother was curious and grabbed it after making sure no one would see.” 

Sans mother poured salt water over San’s head rinsing off the soap suds. 

She smiled fondly. “It was a confession. And after much time, he proved himself to be a good man and we were in love. And that’s how you, our beloved treasure, our son, was born.” 

She kissed his head and lifted him out of the tub. Grabbing a towel to dry him with, San could feel his tail tingle and the scales peel back and morph into two legs. He sat on the floor expectantly, waiting for his mother to get out as well until he heard loud stomping from downstairs and then clattering up the stairs. 

“Mother?” San asked as her eyes darted toward the door of their bedroom. A man burst through the door. 

“Hyunjae?” She asked in confusion. Hyunjae was his father's blood brother. His face dripped with sweat and fear as he paced into the room. “What is going-?“ Before she could utter another word, he interrupted. 

“They found out. They have Hyunwon.” He quickly scanned the room for San. “Thank heavens he has legs. Quickly you need to hurry and run. They’ll be here any minute-“ 

A large crash came from below and San could see the fear and panic flash across his mother’s eyes. 

“San, I love you. You’re my treasure.” His mother pressed a rushed kiss to his forehead. She took her necklace that she always wore and tore it off forcefully. She pushed the necklace into San’s hand, before shoving him away from her. 

“Hyunjae! Please protect him!” His mother hissed as they heard more stairs clattering under the weight of several men. 

Hyunjae rushed forward to grab San by his arm and ripped him away from his mother. The boy screamed, shocked and confused as Hyunjae zipped out of the room down the hall and into the next room over. He whimpered as he saw out of the corner of his eye, men dressed in light armor. They stormed the room they were just in, surrounding his mother still in her original form. 

“And here we’ve located the monster. You’re very unlucky that you’ve decided to enter the king’s domain. Had you decided to stay in the ocean where your filth belongs, you wouldn’t have had to die today.” A loud voice boomed from the room. 

His uncle rushed to cover his ears but it was too late. San went numb as he heard the blade come in contact with flesh, a sickening dull crack as bones shattered and a violent splat. His eyes burned with tears as he clawed desperately at his uncle's arms holding him back. 

“Search the rooms.” One of the men yelled and within seconds men spread themselves across the floor violently kicking in the wooden doors. San struggled to breathe as his uncle held him even closer when the men walked closer to them. 

“Name?” The biggest one spoke. 

“Hyunjae.”

“Ah, the brother of the foolish man.” The man scoffed condescendingly. 

“And who is this boy?”

“This is my son.” He lied while gritting his teeth. “We had nothing to do with this, we swear. I did not know what my brother was doing associating with them.”

The dressed man looked at San’s human legs and scoffed. San shivered under his glare. Casting one more glance at them, they exited their room and left as quickly as they came. On the first floor the bar buzzed with alarm and noise, the big man from earlier cleared his throat. 

“Tonight Choi Hyunwon will be burned alive in the Centralsquare for associating and bringing a monster into the king’s domain.”

Hyunjae fell to the floor sobbing, clutching San’s small frame closer to his body.   
____________________________________________________________________________

San coughed weakly as he sat huddled in the corner of the room. His voice was raw from crying. He glanced over at his uncle who slept beside him on the bed. For the past three days he never left the room. His uncle looked after him feverishly, checking on him every few minutes. As if frightened that if San left for even a moment, he’d be snatched off and executed. 

After three days, he relaxed a bit after confirming they wouldn't come back and allowed himself to finally sleep. San looked down at his hands, they were red and swollen from clutching the necklace his mother gave him before her demise. The red stone with an intricate insignia reflected the lamp light, he clutched it quietly in his palm.

He looked around his uncle’s room, it was the bedroom they sought refuge in after leaving his mother’s room. While Hyunwon was a fisherman, Hyunjae ran a barkeep in Midtown. Upstairs was where they lived. San, his mother and father in one room; his uncle and son shared their current room. San slowly descended the bed and creeped out of the room. He padded his way slowly over to his mother’s room but his feet froze outside the closed door. 

The smell of death and blood flooded his nostrils. He gasped and he fell to his knees; his nose and throat stung as he felt the need to vomit. He felt the hot liquid rising and coughed before grasping his mouth and nose to block out the overwhelming smell. His face felt on fire as he violently vomited through his fingers, the splatting onto the floor made his ears ring. He remembered the sound of dull cracking of bones, the splattering of blood lining the floor and walls. His breathing was labored as he emptied himself. He screamed. 

“San?” Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a boy. His uncle’s son, Yunho, rushed over to him and pulled him away from the door. 

When San could finally breathe again, he noticed they were downstairs in the bar area. No customers in sight. He felt Yunho raise a rag to his mouth and wipe away his vomit, before being offered a tin of water. Trading it for the necklace, Yunho took the vomit covered necklace from his hands and began wiping at it. Taking a sip, he noted the tin held saltwater. 

Yunho, his cousin, and his uncle were the only ones alive now that knew his secret. When his father had told his brother the truth, his uncle raged for 3 days and 3 nights. But he eventually forgave him. Yunho, his son, was simply happy to have another friend his age. They had been basically raised together after the truth was revealed. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Yunho asked carefully as he returned the necklace. 

San nodded slowly taking in the older boy’s appearance. They hadn’t seen each other in three days. He looked exhausted and tired. His clothes covered in a significant amount of dirt and San could see the red welts on his palms. Yunho looked embarrassed that San had noticed and hid his hands behind his back. 

“This is-“ he stuttered. “This isn’t anything at all! Don’t worry about it.” But Sans' pained eyes made his defense crumble. 

“Father...father and I have been taking turns digging.” He admitted. 

“We couldn’t leave her there.” Yunho mumbled. San clutched his tin closer to his chest. “Do you want to see?” 

A nod. Yunho took the tin and set it on the table, grabbing San’s much smaller hand into his and carefully bringing them behind the house. He saw a large hole they had been digging at, he peered over and gauged it to be almost 2 meters deep and wide enough for a large human to fit. 

“We don’t have enough coin to give her a proper burial with a gravestone or anything. Not that...not that she would be able to have a proper one. She’s over there.” Yunho gestured to the garden where a large cloth had been draped around a figure. Besides the figure laid a small pot. “And that’s all we could recover from the ashes of uncle Hyunwon.”

San felt oddly quiet as he approached them. Slowly lifting the tarp, he glanced once more at his mother. Her eyes closed, sleeping eternally. The deep gashes and wounds across her bosom looked painful but no longer bled warmth, only filled with cold rotting blood. His eyes were dry and worn out from days of crying and his throat sore from screaming and vomiting. He felt anger. He felt sadness. He felt confusion. He felt tired. But his brain was numb and he couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

As his head collided with the ground, he could see Yunho run to his side, before passing out.   
____________________________________________________________________________

San huffed as he hoisted two buckets of salt water braced on a wooden plank over his shoulder. He opened the backdoor of the barkeep with his foot. 

“I’m home, father!” He yelled towards the front as he winded through the barrels of ale and wine, expertly carrying his saltwater. 

“Welcome back San.” Hyunjae smiled from behind the counter. “Yunho was having difficulty managing the floor without you, can you help out?”

Yunho, smiled from the floor, mouthed ‘hurry!’ He was balancing 3 trays of food and ale, albeit with some difficulty.

13 years have passed since that day. His uncle had legally adopted San as his own after the incident. It was actually quite easy to forge some paperwork as long as you knew the right people. But after spending months suffering from the rumors surrounding his father’s town's famous incident of having relations with a forbidden creature. His uncle was forced to change his last name altogether. 

His uncle felt guilty for stripping San of his identity, but San understood that it was for their own safety. On paper, his father Jeong Hyunjae had two sons: Jeong San and Jeong Yunho. Together they ran their uncle’s barkeep in midtown a few buildings away from the central square. In the exact same place. 

They no longer used that room for obvious reasons. Keeping it as their storage space if needed. All of them unanimously decided to allow San and Yunho to share the other bedroom. Their uncle had taken to sleeping on a makeshift cot in their storage room instead that could be packed away during the day. 

By sheer luck during that incident and the ignorance of the townsfolk he had managed to keep his identity hidden with the help of his uncle. To the townsfolk, he was a perfectly average looking human. Rumors and tales always depicted merfolk or more specifically mermaids as having long hair and voluptuous bodies. Having distinct bright shining eyes and razor sharp teeth and fed only on human flesh. San was completely fine consuming human food and his eyes black as coal. His gills looked merely like scars when in human form and were easily covered by a white scarf around his neck. It wasn’t uncommon, Men and women often wore scarves and clothes to cover their skin from the harsh sunlight. He kept his necklace safely tucked under his shirt and under the scarf.

He was able to stay in his human form for a decently long time and was able to avoid any suspicions living for the past thirteen years. His lungs functioned fine on oxygen in the air and his skin only needed saltwater once every 4 days, potentially stretching up to 5 days before he risked drying out. San would bathe in saltwater privately in his bedroom. His uncle would guard his door every time dutifully; every time for 13 years. Every morning he would sneak small amounts of saltwater into his room to refill his tub slowly over the week so that it would be full by the fifth night when he needed to soak. 

If he didn’t know any better he thought this level of patience and detail would be overdoing it but his uncle never took any shortcuts. Always making sure San never went near the ocean, in case a large wave would crash onto the shore and thus reveal San in his original form. It only took a mere bucket of saltwater to make his gills flare up, and having more than 50% percent of his body exposed to saltwater would transform him and render him incapable of walking.

San set down his two buckets of water in the storeroom which was partly hidden from the dining floor. He grabbed one of the buckets of saltwater and headed up to his room to toss the water in his personal wooden bathtub hidden behind a screen. The bathtub took up a third of the modest sized room. Behind the screen, Yunho and San slept on opposite cots placed on either sides of the room. In the center they shared a dresser for their possessions and clothes. 

A small shallow bowl of water perched on top as a simple reflective surface acting as a mirror. San glanced at the water and ruffled his ash black hair stained with a single white streak. It had appeared after he fainted thirteen years ago, his uncle said it was due to trauma and stress. 

San heard the front door of the barkeep swing open and he quickly went back to assist his family. As he raced back down, he snatched his apron off the railing and quickly tied it around his waist. 

Yunho and San busied themselves for the next few hours; bringing drinks to and from the bar to tables, wiping and cleaning down surfaces when customers left and greeting whenever anyone walked in. During a lull later in the afternoon, Hyunjae waved San over to him behind the bar. 

“Hey do you mind going down to Lowsquare to the market and grabbing some apples. We’re running low on stock and apple wine is selling out sooner than we thought.” 

Yunho groaned from the other side of the room. 

“No fair, Pa! San always gets to go to the market. Why don’t you ever let me go?”

“That’s because San here is prettier. Hell he’s prettier than most women and those bastards down there will sell produce to him for way cheaper than you, boy.” Hyunjae scoffed as he dismissed Yunho. “You a 6 foot man won’t woo those slimy vendors. Now get your ass back to wiping tables.” 

San chuckled at them but internally groaned at being referred to as feminine. He cursed his small slender frame, wishing it matched that of Yunho’s tall muscular frame.

“Here this should be enough for you to get an entire bag.” Hyunjae dropped a satchel of coins into San’s palm and sent him on his way.   
____________________________________________________________________________

San briskly walked towards Lowsquare, expertly dodging people walking past. He noted a majority of people were walking on the main road away from Lowsquare. Lowsquare was, obviously, the centre area below Centralsquare and surrounded by Lowtown. 

Lowtown is where all the general merchants lived such as vendors or fishermen, as well as the poor population of the city. It was also situated just a short five minute walk away from the harbor where merchant ships usually docked and sold their goods at Lowsquare market. The main road that connected the Lowtown and Midtown was made of cobblestone with a slight incline. 

The barkeep was situated a bit closer to Centralsquare and would be considered as part of Midtown. But his uncle never really cared for neighborhood pride disputes and allowed patrons from any town as long as they were willing to pay. 

Midtown is where middle class merchants who sold more expensive items such as leather and paper. People who lived here were more permanent residents with a bit of coin. San was familiar with the roads of Lowtown and Midtown as he often explored them with Yunho whenever they snuck out to play.

Following the main road beyond CentralSquare and leading towards the mountains was Highsquare which was also the entrance to the King’s palace. Surrounding Highsquare was Hightown where all the nobles and rich community lived. Halfway through the mainroad past Centralsquare was a tall stone wall that separated them from Midtown. It also was a checkpoint where only nobles or people with permission could enter. 

From what he knew they had a military academy that would serve as either the city’s security or the King’s personal royal guard. But only those of decent birth would qualify to enter the academy. Exceptions included prodigies discovered or very wealthy merchant’s sons who were offered as a peace offering for trading contracts; they were rare and very uncommon.

San had also heard of high class shops that offered jewelry and silk were located in Highsquare as well, but no one of his status could dream of ever setting eyes on. The king's palace was more of a mystery to San. Even among the rare hightown patrons that frequented the bar, none really knew what went on in the palace. Only from stories, he knew that it was a majestic building; surrounded by tall iron walls with a man made moat to block out intruders. Together, this made up the capital city of the KQ kingdom, Aurora. The KQ kingdom has other cities, but none compared to the scale of Aurora, being the largest port city in the continent.

As he descended the mainroad, San noticed the dense fog in the distance that covered the shore. Lowsquare was less busy today which was strange but he didn’t pay it much attention. He quickly weaved his ways around the booths, arriving at the fruit vendor. 

“Uncle! Could I get a bag of apples?” San lifted his arm to present the bag of coins and he couldn't help but notice his thin wrists. The heavy set vendor let out a hearty laugh. 

“Of course! Anything for you my boy. Your business always helps us out. How’s your Pa doing?” He turned around to rummage in his boxes. 

“Doing fine! Doing fine!” San grinned. “If you stopped by the bar more often you’d see the old man is still kicking and wilding.”

“If I had the coin to drink myself stupid everyday then I wouldnt be running a damn stall, boy.” The vendor laughed. “Now where is that blaste-“

“Father here.” Sans ears perked up at a woman’s voice. He raised his head and slowly slipped his arms away from the stall table. 

“Ah yes thank you.” The man took the bag from the woman and filled it with apples. 

“Boy, this is my daughter. I heard you’re twenty this year. Getting on in your years, aren't ya? you better take a wife soon so you can raise your own youngins. How ‘bout my lovely daughter here?” 

“Father!” The woman scoffed. “I’m so sorry about him.” 

San politely smiled as he traded the apples with his coins with the older man. 

“No, no. I'm sure you're lovely but you'll find a much better man than me. I'll be off now, take care!” San shouted as he raced away. His heart raced as her sweet voice rang in his ears. Nausea flooded his senses as he ran up the cobblestone path back to the barkeep, still expertly avoiding people. 

Ever since that day he fainted, interacting with women made all the pores on his body flood with dread and fear. All he could recall was his mother’s thin frame marred by deep gashes and wounds and the stench of dried blood flooding his nose. 

He hated how weak and frail her lifeless body looked and interacting with women made his mind race with panic. The bar was normally frequented by men who wanted to get wasted. Women were rare but on occasion if they did come, his uncle or Yunho would take care of them. They were also more manlier and stronger looking than he was. While he was somewhat relieved his small feminine frame did not gather much interest from the women. It was easier to keep his secret identity that way; he hated how his dainty frame reminded him of his mother. 

He quickly reached the backdoor of the barkeep and took long deep breaths to calm down. He would have to ask his uncle to start sending Yunho instead if the daughter would be there regularly. 

After what felt like quite a long break, San figured his uncle wouldn’t appreciate the wait any longer and he entered the back door of the barkeep.  
____________________________________________________________________________

As the sun turned orange in the distance, the fervor of the dining room grew loud as customers shuffled in after each other. 

“Three more ales here!”

“Can i get some more apple wine!”

“Four more guests coming in!”

“I'll be right there to serve you! Just give me a sec to take their order!”

Evening rush was busy as always. San and Yunho expertly serviced customers at a lightning pace. Dropping off tins filled with ales and wine and wiping down tables when customers left. Hyunjae behind the bar servicing their regulars and joyfully talking to them. 

A large crash startled San from his concentration and his head whipped to the sound of commotion. In the corner of his eye he could see Yunho rush to the bar counter to set down his drinks and begin to rush over to deal with the situation. 

A very drunk man was hovering above a table where four men were seated. His face was red and he seemed heated as he shuffled on his feet due to his drunken stupor. 

“I saiddddd- this here is our bar. And ain’t no stinking rich folk should be coming in here. It's our turf, why don't you go back to them rich bars where you came from.”

At the table sat 3 dark haired and one light haired men. They seemed disinterested in the man’s words until he leaned forward onto their table. 

“It seems to be a shame that you seem so devoid of any intelligence that you can’t even tell the difference between us and a dirty noble.” One of the dark hair males spat. 

His gaze was cold and unforgiving as he glared at the drunk man. His eyes were dark as coal and seemed to absorb all light. Another dark haired man at the table with a head scarf wrapped around his forehead snorted and giggled. San looked at them and although they were dressed rather extravagantly...they were most definitely not nobles. Their sun kissed skin and rough toned bodies suggested they were used to labor and not at all like the pale weak nobles that didnt do anything. 

Some of them donned coats that were decorated in material San was unfamiliar with but all of them adorned a fair amount of jewelry around their ears and necks. The drunken man at this point was screaming loudly and yelling profanities about them. Drawing attention from the other customers, curious to see if a fight would break out. 

“Sir! Sir! Im going to have to ask you to leave if you're going to keep this up!” Yunho tried reasoning with the drunken man which only made him turn up his nose at them. 

“And you shut up! How dare you let this establishment fall to such a disgrace. When I was young this was a place for the good man. Not these fucking nobles who think they can trample us and tax us and take away everything we work for! The owner of this place knows who I am! I belong here. And you a shitty boy can't tell me what to do!”

Yunho rolled his eyes and grabbed the drunken man's arm to pry the dangerous tin he had been brandishing and trying to threaten the table of four with. The man’s drunken struggle went on for a few seconds but a sudden jerk of his arm sent Yunho tripping forward. 

The drunken man laughed out loud. The dining floor who had been observing at this point began chanting excitedly as they observed the small scuffle between Yunho and the drunk man. San became nervous, glancing over to Hyunjae at the bar who looked equally nervous, San ran over quickly to break up the scuffle. As he pushed through the crowd San could see the drunken man use all his weight to push Yunho’s tall frame sending him crashing backwards and hitting his head on a nearby table. San eyes widened as he dashed towards but not in time to catch the tall boy. 

Kneeling by his side he cradled Yunho’s head onto his lap. His eyes fluttered in confusion due to the impact. They were now in the center of the chants and cheers of the crowd and San suddenly felt emotions of fear surge forward. He felt suffocated. He wrapped his arms around his head and closed his eyes to drown out the sounds. 

And then there was a deafening screech. And followed a man’s voice, low but somewhat sweet in tone. It was a short few seconds, only for a moment; but now an eerie quietness washed over the establishment. 

San opened his eyes as the song stopped and looked up. Noticing that everyone had become quiet. Their eyes glazed over and lifeless, their bodies moved rigidly as they all shuffled back to their respective tables. The drunken man was silent and his feet seemed to move on his own as he left through the front door without any force. San’s mouth was agape and his eyes roamed the room in confusion before landing on the table of four. 

They never left their table. Rather they seemed to be fairly unbothered by the situation. He blinked twice and looked up at the dark haired man who made the remark. He seemed rather amused by the situation and the table continued their conversation while sipping away at their drinks. 

The noisy chatter returned to the bar and everything seemed to continue as if a scuffle never happened. He looked back down and paid attention to Yunho groaning weakly on his lap. Just narrowly missing the sharp gazes fixated on his back.

“Yunho! Are you okay?”

“Huh? Yea im fine...rather why am i on the floor?” Yunho mumbled as he sat up.

“What? You were pushed and you fell, there was a man- he’s already gone now. But you ended up hitting your head, I saw-”

“A man? Where do you mean?” Yunho looked confused. San inspected him but saw no signs of injury.

“Uh...nevermind. So long as you’re fine. C’mon let’s go...” San pulled Yunho to his feet and they both returned to the bar to grab drinks to continue serving. 

His uncle looked calm as well as if he had forgotten what happened. San was confused. Never in his life had he experienced that. But he had no time to gather his thoughts. As he set down the last of his drinks on his platter at a nearby table; he heard a call.

“Hey! We’d like to make an order!” It was the table of 4 from earlier. San looked for Yunho and saw that he was on the other side of the bar serving drinks, so he sighed and walked over. The man with short dark hair who made the call grinned as San walked over.

“Hey, would you like a refill or to order something else?” 

“How long have you been working here?” The short haired man smiled.

“Me? I’ve been working here my entire life.”

“Hmmm, so then you’re local around these parts.”

“You could say so, yeah.” San shrugged.

“And you plan to stay here forever?”

“Excuse me?”

“A dream, a wish, a desire; it can be different to every individual. Something that we all innately seek to complete us. Do you have a life goal aside from this dingy little bar?” The man went on.

“I’m not following.” 

“Gold, eternal life, honor, love, fame does it for some people. Some people, like us, are looking for our purpose. Do you have one?” 

“Sir, I’m just a worker at a barkeep. I don’t have any grand intentions or anything…”

“You seem an interesting fellow. So let me ask you, will you join us?”

“Huh?”

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1/36  
Published 9/24/2020


	2. Act 1: All to Zero; Chapter 2: Pirate King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the story and art are by me!  
> Please no copying anywhere without credit!  
> Am planning on updating weekly every Thursday, hope you all enjoy! ^^  
> Comments are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Please check out my artwork that I've personally done for this series!  
> Concept Art: Jeong Yunho  
> https://imgur.com/a/2Z34p6E  
> https://photo.asianfanfics.com/user/181398/07803a.jpg

“You seem an interesting fellow. So let me ask you, will you join us?”

“Huh?” San sputtered at the random invitation. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I see in you that this isn't where you belong.” The short haired man continued. “Your eyes give it away. You live in constant fear. Why not just abandon it all. Join us and you won't be shackled by society’s rules anymore.”

It dawned on San that these weren’t rich merchants or nobles that had stumbled in, but rather pirates. The rough and sunkissed skin and lavish jewelry suddenly made sense. Pirates weren’t uncommon, San had seen quite his share loitering around in Lowsquare and Lowtown Bars but they were usually more savage and unkempt. 

“Please stop joking around…” San nervously took a step back. “Look, I'm just here to take orders. If you don't want anything then i'll leave-“

“What makes you think he’s joking.” The man with ear length dark hair snarled. He was the one with piercing eyes who responded to the drunk man earlier. “How dare you refuse our captai-!”

“Woah woah woah! Lay off there. We just arrived in town, let's not already start making trouble!” The other dark haired man with the head scarf around his forehead laughed airily. “Sorry, sorry! My pal here is just drunk! Don't mean anything. Can we just get one more round of ale for the boys?”

San saw the only light haired man nod from the corner. He had yet to say a word until now. 

“Sure…” San shuffled as he turned around. But he paused for a second before turning around. 

“This is where I grew up and I have people here that are very dear to me. Even if i were to be living in so called fear as you say, does not mean that i can so easily give them up.” He narrowed his eyes. “I can’t simply live such a carefree life that you all have, i have a responsibility and purpose here and i'm going to stay. So there's your answer.” He huffed with satisfaction before walking away to fetch their orders. 

“I don’t like him…” The man with piercing eyes muttered under his breath. 

“You never like anyone on the first meeting.” Laughed the one with the head scarf. 

“He’s an interesting fellow.” The short haired man chuckled. “I’d like to get to know him more.”

“Interesting, indeed…” Said the light haired man.   
____________________________________________________________________________

After two more rounds of drinks, San noticed the four men leaving the bar and he sighed with relief. He waited for Yunho to finish ushering out the last few drunkards before they started packing up for the night. San rushed to wipe all ten tables as Yunho swept the floor of the barkeep. Their uncle busied himself behind the bar washing the tins they used during their evening rush. San and Yunho did all the heavy labor chores for their uncle, after all he was getting up there in years. Pushing the last of the stools into their respective spots, San took off his apron and set it on the railing of the staircase. Mentally checking off his list of chores. 

A weird sound came from the storeroom and a yelp from Yunho made San rush over. 

“Sannnnnn! I told you to stop leaving your water everywhere! Finish bringing them up to the room, don’t forget about them here otherwise i’m going to trip over them.” Yunho whined; his trousers and boots were soaked in saltwater. 

Ah shit. He did only bring up one bucket earlier today. He rubbed his hands together in apology towards Yunho. 

“Sorry sorry. I won't do it again!”

“Except you always do.” He pouted. 

“Pa! I’m done with everything, I’m going to go shower out back. Do you need anything else?” He had already begun stripping out of his sopping trousers and boots and discarded them on the floor. Reaching over his head he quickly pulled off his apron, vest and shirt in one go.

“Do that when you’re outside, ugh.” San rolled his eyes.

Hyunjae and Yunho took showers out back behind the barkeep, they had barrels of water outside from rainfall that they used to scrub themselves down. San obviously didn’t join them outside. He couldn’t risk being seen after all. San secretly admired Yunho’s tall frame with toned arms that bulged even under his clothes. Without a shirt, his strong shoulders and chiseled abs were almost offensive to San. His own arms were thin and his boney frame was hidden well under several layers.

“Nah son, I’m all done here. San do you mind tossing this out front?” He signalled to the small tub of dirty water that was used to wash all the dishes. “After you toss these out, you can turn in for tonight. I’m going to take a shower as well.”

“Got it!” San yelled out, playfully kicking at Yunho who was naked except for his drawers. He ran off, winding through the storeroom to get to the backyard. Hyunjae followed him from behind. San huffed and lifted the tub and walked to the front door. Tilting the tub to pour out the dirty water he heard a small yelp from a few meters away. San looked up and paled as he noticed people standing down the street. 

“Shit, shit!” San recognized that deep voice of the man with the piercing glare. He shivered as the man looked up angrily and marched towards him. He felt his back collide with the wall behind him and he yelped as an arm forcefully planted itself by the right side of his head. The slam of the wall reverberated in his ear painfully and he looked up at the scowling man hovering over him. 

“I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were there and-!” Another slam and San let out a rather sad whimper. 

“You better be right about this. Otherwise we’ve waited all this time for nothing.” The man grumbled above him. 

San saw the light haired man nod and the man in front of him backed away muttering under his breath.

“We mean no harm.” The short hair man greeted. Now that they were all standing up, San noticed that he was actually shorter than he was. Even his slicked back hair adding to his height still didn’t meet San’s eye level. But the confident smile and the glint in his eyes showed that this man was no pushover; he was dangerous. “We wanted to talk to you. Do you have a moment?” 

San looked nervously over his shoulder. These were pirates and he was not sure he would be able to outrun them even if he knew this area. They also knew where he lived and worked so if anything they’d be able to track him down easily. Yunho and his uncle were out back behind the barkeep so if he screamed really loud he might be able to get their attention. Wait but if he screamed out, then wouldn’t they immediately silence him by killing him. 

But also if he screamed and Yunho and uncle came, would these pirates hurt them as well? He didn’t want to get Yunho or his uncle involved, they already did so much for him. He didn’t want them putting their neck out even further for him. 

He must have taken a while to think because he heard a harsh cough come from the man with piercing eyes. 

“L-let me finish closing up…” San stuttered out. He really had no choice but to go with them didn’t he?

“Leave the poor lad alone, Seonghwa. He’s about to piss himself in fear if you keep intimidating him like that.” The man with the head scarf around his forehead laughed, his voice was airy and whimsical. Seonghwa turned around to face him but San could tell his expression was furious.

“Seonghwa, come here.” The short hair man ordered. Seonghwa visibly relaxed as he walked to his side obediently; looking much calmer than earlier. “Continue, we’ll be waiting. Right. Here.” 

San almost tripped as he took the tub back inside and set it on the bar. He glanced at the front door and noted they weren’t looking directly at him, choosing to carry on their conversation. As he grabbed the keys to close up the front door, he quietly snuck a dagger hidden behind the bar into his pocket. 

“Yunho! Father! I’ll be right back!” He yelled towards the storeroom but there was no response. He hoped they wouldn’t freak and come after him. He grabbed a lantern and lit the candle inside before he closed the front door behind him and locked up. 

“You’re a good kid aren’t you?” The short hair man smiled. “Let's go somewhere more private. You’re fine with that right?”

They had already begun walking away from the barkeep. San nodded suspiciously; clutching at his lantern and he shuffled along after them. 

“Great! Let's go then.”   
____________________________________________________________________________

They walked towards one of the local inns of Lowtown. It was one of the less savvier inns even among Lowtown, and that wasn’t saying much. San knew of the building but had never stepped inside. Not that he ever had a need to. 

Rust and rot ate away at the iron inn sign outside, it barely hung onto the equally rusty iron bar that held it up. Inside was just as dingy as outside. San could feel the dust tickling at his nose. The candles inside the lanterns were almost gone, so the lighting inside the establishment was extremely poor. The wood looked especially sea rotted for Lowtown. Since Lowtown was closer to the ocean the salt in the air really did its damage on much of the infrastructure. 

San almost tripped at the entrance because of the warped wooden planks beneath his feet. Besides the old man sitting behind the dusty looking counter, who by the way looked way too old to even be working there; there was no one else in sight. The short haired man knocked on the counter to signal their presence and the old man made no motion of response. San looked confused as they didn’t wait for any response and continued their way into the dingy inn. They all walked upstairs and went into one of the rooms. The light haired man lit the two lanterns perched on the dusty dresser, lighting up the room to show 2 beds on opposite sides of the room. By the corner of the room sat a lonely chair.

“It's not much, but welcome. I go by the name, Hongjoong.” The short hair man introduced himself. Earlier San was at work so he couldn’t get a good chance to look at them.

Hongjoong had short slicked back black hair but San could now see in the back it extended past his neck, some left out and some sections intricately braided with jewelry embedded into his hair. On his left ear was one golden ring, but his right ear was lined with several golden rings of varying size. He was shorter than San, but he could tell under his past waist length, fur lined, leather coat that he had a significant amount of muscle that was toned from years of labor. 

He wore a light hide vest that covered a offwhite shirt that was buttoned rather high and tied with a black satin ribbon studded with a large jewel around his neck. Below the ribbon San could make out several other necklaces that looked equally expensive. He wore dark brown pants that were neatly tucked into his boots. Tied around his waist underneath was a long strip of red cloth that draped around his upper left leg like a skirt. The red cloth was paired with a belt that bulged slightly on both sides of his waist underneath his jacket. San gulped as it was most definitely a weapon. 

“I meant what we said earlier about not meaning any harm.” Hongjoong started and sat down on the chair in the corner facing San. He wore no pirate captain hat, but he commanded the authority in the room. San assumed he was the leader.

Besides him stood Seonghwa who still stared down at San intimidatingly. His ear length black hair was pushed back. But lingering strands escaped and draped his forehead and slightly covered his eye. He had less piercings in his ears; one on the left and two on the right.

Compared to Hongjoong, he was dressed more simply. He sported a simple offwhite long sleeve balloon shirt that was tied around the waist with a similar long strip of red cloth. The knot sat on the left side of his hip, tied so the remaining cloth came down loosely hanging in front of his leg. A complex utility belt sat above the cloth belt securing his sheathed sword on the other hip. His collar was open revealing his collarbones and upper chest, and he had another red cloth wrapped around his neck. He had grey brown pants but they draped his long legs cuffing slightly above his ankle high boots. He stood taller than San and his intimidating look only made San shrink even more.

“And what do you want from me? I have no money to offer. You saw me working at that bar, I don’t make enough to warrant pirates robbing me, a simple worker.” 

“No no, we don’t want money from you. Even we, pirates, have a code of conduct to follow, we won’t rob just anyone.” Hongjoong laughed.

“What we want is you.” The light hair man finally spoke. San was startled as he had yet to hear him speak. 

“Let me introduce the rest of the crew. This is Seonghwa.” Hongjoong motioned towards Seonghwa who stood by his side. “The boisterous one over there is Wooyoung.” 

The man with the headscarf around his forehead winked. Wooyoung had been sitting on the bed across the room. His medium length hair was tied up with a long red ribbon and his ponytail stuck up above his red head scarf tied around his forehead. 

Unlike the other three, his shirt was open shamelessly revealing all of his neck, collarbone region and most of his middle chest. He was the darkest of the four, his sun kissed skin glowed in the lamp light. San envied how his dark skin highlighted his neck and pectorals. He cocked his head whimsically and smiled at San. He noted his left ear displayed 2 golden earrings, and one on the right; the opposite of Seonghwa.

His offwhiteshirt came down to his elbows and was not buttoned. It was barely held together by a makeshift corset around his lean waist. It was a hide waist band that was held together by an interwoven red string. Under his waistband was a long red sheet that wrapped around most of the back of his lower half. His trousers were rather loose and ended around his knees and paired with ankle height boots. He held no obvious weapons on his body but San couldn’t be too sure. 

“And the quiet one is Yeosang.” Hongjoong finished.

Yeosang stood besides Wooyoung. He was the only one who didn’t have dark hair. His almost platinum blond hair reached his shoulders, parted in the center in an elegant fashion, and his eyes glittered even in the dimly lit room, almost gold in color. His hair brushed behind his ears to display two golden rings on only his left ear.

His frame was covered in a long shawl that covered his upper body so San couldn’t really see what he wore. But noted that he wore light colored trousers that cuffed slightly above his ankle high boots. His face was indifferent and cold and his gold eyes fixated on San.

They were all dressed well from head to toe unlike many other pirates San had seen. They seemed out of place within the dingy tiny inn room they were situated in. San would’ve been amused if not for the menacing bloodthirsty aura they all gave off.

“And you?” Hongjoong voice was low and commanding. His face and demeanor was friendly, but all of San’s senses screamed he was the most dangerous of the four. 

“San..” He muttered.

“San?”

“Jeong San.” He said slightly louder this time.

“Good. Nice to meet you San. We don’t mean any harm nor are we going to do anything to you. That I can promise. Right?” Hongjoong grinned at Seonghwa to which the other scoffed and looked away. “We just want to get to know you because, you see, we’re interested in you.”

San’s mind raced with a million thoughts a second. Had they found out his secret. No, there was no way. The last time he had transformed was four days ago in the evening in his room with his uncle standing guard. There was no way anyone could have seen him. He was still safe. But what do they want with a simple bar worker? The bar had no competition from what he knew…

“You say you grew up here, is that true?”

He nodded.

“Were you born here then?”

“Yes…”

“And those people at the bar. They, your family? The people you mentioned who are dear to you?”

Another nervous nod.

“That’s good to know. A man needs to know to value his people. Only scum would sell out their own.” Hongjoong mused. “I like you.”

“I don’t” Seonghwa muttered under his breath.

“Shush.” Chided Hongjoong.

“What do you mean you want me?” San was confused about their intentions.

“We’re looking for people like you. We want you to join us.” Hongjoong responded.

“I said I wasn’t interested.” San hissed.

“That you did.” Hongjoong let out a hearty laugh. “It's refreshing to see a young lad such as yourself refusing us the way you did. I know you’re not ignorant.”

Seonghwa took a menacing step forward.

“You know exactly who we are, and yet you still refused us. You know the consequences of angering people of the likes of us.”

San took a defensive step backwards.

“We need people with eyes like yours. They understand fear but they do not cower. If you join us, you won’t need to live forever like this. We can give you power and strength. You….no we, we can be whatever we want, just follow us.”

“Hongjoong you can stop beating around the bush.” Yeosang announced. “If you keep delaying, you’ll only confuse him even further.”

Hongjoong shrugged his shoulders in a defeated motion and made a hand signal at Seonghwa.

San gasped as Seonghwa grabbed San and shoved him harshly into the wooden wall behind, knocking the wind out of him. With a low growl Seonghwa began letting notes flow out of his mouth, he spoke in a different language. One that San didn’t understand but he felt strangely familiar with. The strangely peaceful melody flooded San’s ears for a few more seconds before Seonghwa stopped. San looked confused, his eyes meeting the taller man’s piercing glare.

“Ooo, doesn’t that confirm our suspicions then?” Wooyoung commented from the side.

“Yes, now let him go Seonghwa.” Hongjoong commanded and Seonghwa immediately let go, returning to his side. 

“What do you mean?” San choked as he gasped for air.

“That was a spell. And only three things in the world are immune to it. A human that has been granted a special blessing by the gods, one who has an anti-spell casted on them or…” ” Yeosang walked forward to face San, 

“...one of the merfolk species.” Seonghwa hissed. San could feel the daggers piercing him. 

“We know what you are, you don’t have to hide it anymore,” said Yeosang.

San felt his heart drop. He had been found out. His eyes flashed towards the door that was behind him. He could make a run for it if he really tried to. He’d have to flee the city. He couldn’t go back to the bar now. His identity had been found out and the guards would be knocking at his door as soon as they heard the news. 

He had tried his best to keep his appearance hidden. But he didn’t know there were other methods of finding out. And he internally cursed himself, he was stupid for being so naive. Of course he would be considered suspicious if spells didn’t work on him.

His hand clutched around the dagger in his pocket. If he ran, how fast would they be on him he wondered. Would he be able to fend them off? He had only ever received basic training with the dagger from his uncle. But even his uncle had never received proper fighting training before. He cursed his small weak body, he wasn’t even sure if he could outrun them much less fight them off. 

“We had an inkling since you didn’t react back at the bar…” Yeosang continued but San immediately pulled out his dagger. He rushed at Yeosang and pushed him back, sending him tumbling towards Seonghwa and Hongjoong. 

He dashed for the door and had managed to crack it open before it forcefully slammed shut again, as if by magic. San gasped and struggled against an invisible force that held the door closed. Seconds later he found his chin smashing into the floor with his arms pinned behind his back. 

Wooyoung had pinned him beneath, pressing a sharp blade against his neck. San could feel the blood pooling in his mouth from the impact of the floor. He held his breath as he felt a blade press slightly into his neck.

“Don’t move.” Wooyoung whispered from above him. He smiled but unlike earlier, his voice lacked any sweetness to it.

“Hey hey no bloodshed. We said we wouldn’t harm him.” Hongjoong complained as he helped Yeosang up. San felt the blade loosen pressure but he could sense that it was still pointed at his throat.

“The king of this land of yours is notorious for slaughtering your kind. Why do you stay here even when you understand the danger you’re in?” Yeosang raised his voice, but San’s mind was in overdrive.

“Are you going to turn me in?” Sam hissed.

“What? No! Weren’t you listening?” Hongjoong cocked his head.

“I don’t believe you for a second. People don’t just suddenly accept others, especially if they’re monsters.”

“Even if your kind are among our crew?”

San continued glaring. Hongjoong looked at Yeosang and sighed. He walked forward towards them.

“Off.” 

Wooyoung removed himself from San and San sat up from the floor rubbing his neck. He felt a sting from where the Wooyoungs’s blade made contact with his neck. Wooyoung knelt next to San twirling an ornamental dagger in his hands, one San did not see on his body earlier.

“I don’t believe you. I’ve never heard of pirates teaming up with monsters.” San spat blood on the floor.

“You told us about yourself so I guess we can at least share a little,” Hongjoong chuckled. “Us four, you see, have a goal. We have a purpose we want to achieve. But simply having a purpose is no use without the means to pursue it. But we’re not ignorant. We can gauge ourselves and what we’re capable of. It's meaningless with our current force. We need more power. Together we can overcome anything and that’s why we need you.”

Hongjoong lifted San’s chin and looked into his eyes. His own black eyes wide with excitement and charisma. “We need people like you. Who are willing to fight for their life and their purpose.”

San glared at him, gritting his teeth defensively. Hongjoong laughed and took his hand away. 

“We won’t sell you out. Do not worry about that. And we will not force you to join us as well. We want you to come with us out of your own will. Forcing you will do us no good, doesn’t make for a very loyal subordinate.”

“What makes you think I have these powers you seek?” San growled.

“We don’t know. But we’re willing to take that bet.”

“How will I know if you haven’t sold me out. How can I trust pirates?”

Hongjoong looked up and pondered for a moment before replying. 

“There is no way to trust pirates. Pirates aren’t trustworthy at all. But if you believe our word then you best pray no guards show up knocking at your bedroom.” He laughed.

“There isn’t any guarantee I’ll join you...rather there is no benefit for me at all.”

“As for benefits, I’ll allow you to come up with that list. But if you’re curious…” Hongjoong looked towards Yeosang. “If you’re curious about yourself, then we’ll be staying here until tomorrow night. I hope you make your decision by then.”

San stood and looked warily at the four of them. Wooyoung shrugged and hopped back towards the bed. Yeosang looking inquisitively at him. Seonghwa continued glaring and Hongjoong waved. 

“You’re free to go. But if you want to find us, ask for ATEEZ. You’ll find your way back to us.” He smiled.

San didn’t wait as he grabbed the door handle. He yanked the door open as hard as he could and dashed out of the building.   
____________________________________________________________________________

San’s heart thundered as he sprinted his way home in the darkness. His lantern shook wildly as he ran, the candle inside already long spent and gone. He needed to pack immediately. He needed to flee by tonight before the morning sun rose. That would be his best chance to escape through the wood if they did betray and report him. 

The horses wouldn’t be able to follow him into the woods. The sea was no good, he didn’t have experience on a ship and his form would be immediately given away if he were to fall overboard into the saltwater. Navy ships would also chase him down immediately when the morning came. San had no confidence to escape by sea by then. He needed to gather rations, enough to escape to the next town over at the very least. He’d be able to hide out for a while. He could find an abandoned cave to hide out in near the sea. He couldn’t escape into the mountains as he still needed saltwater to survive.

He reached the front door of the bar and struggled to put the key in. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. What would he tell Yunho and his uncle? They had protected him so far and they finally started to have peace again after so long. He couldn’t force them into pain again, he treasured them too much for that. 

He forced the key in and locked it behind him. He needed to sneak out secretly without alarming them. That was the only way. He knew they would disagree with him and would never let him leave without a fight. He tried his best to silently sneak upstairs without waking the others, slowly creeping into his shared room with Yunho.

He was too busy formulating a list of items he needed to pack, he didn’t notice the long pair of arms until they had already wrapped around his frame. 

“There you are!” Yunho cheered as he lifted San into the air. 

San let out a silent shriek as his eyes spun to find a point of focus.

“You were away for quite a while weren’t you? San?” Yunho set the younger down on the floor, frowning as he noticed the smaller was shaking. “San, speak to me. What happened?” Yunho urged, holding him by the shoulders.

San felt his chest rack as he struggled to keep back emotions from flowing forward. He shouldn’t. He can’t. It would only put Yunho and uncle in danger, raced through his mind and before he knew it his eyes let tears fall forward.   
____________________________________________________________________________

After what felt like a long time, San finally relaxed onto the bed. Yunho forced it all out of San, the younger too emotionally weak to keep everything after everything that had just happened. He told him the events of earlier this evening, and his meeting with the pirates. He told them they found out his identity and wanted to take him with them for their own agenda. Yunho took it all in, his face set in an uncharacteristic serious fashion. San felt bad honestly, he shouldn’t have gotten him involved.

“They called themselves ATEEZ. Whatever that means.” 

Yunho nodded. “And they said you have until tomorrow to decide?”

San shot him an incredulous look. “Yunho? What are you talking about? I have to leave, we can’t trust them.”

“I know I know, but I can’t help but think that if they really meant to cause harm for you they would’ve done it already.”

“You can’t be serious! I’m not joining pirates!” San hissed.

“I get that. I wouldn’t want you to either. It's just that...ever since you know. You’ve been raised among us...humans. But you know...you’re special. And sometimes aren’t you ever curious about...you know...your other side?”

San chest felt like it was being torn into pieces. A brief moment of panic flashed through San’s mind of whether Yunho truly accepted him. Would anyone really truly accept a monster like him as family. Maybe Yunho was like all the other humans who feared him, like the ones who killed his mother. 

He shook his head mentally. No Yunho would never be like that. Yunho was his family. They had grown up together since birth and Yunho never showed any signs of hating San for who he was. He had seen San in his true form multiple times and was never repulsed or anything. His mind was just overreacting, he reasoned. And yet deep down he understood what Yunho was saying. He knew because of his identity that he would never truly be able to fit in with humans, he was a monster. One that ought to be killed. Ever since he was a child he was curious about his lineage, his family, his own self. But after the death of his mother he was scared to ever associate with this other half of him. He squashed that selfish desire to ever find out more about himself. In fear of distancing himself from the humans, from the people, from his family that he loved so dearly.

San shook his head. “No Yunho. I’m not going to potentially risk you or uncle for a mere chance of self satisfaction that could very well be a trap. That would be crazy, I can’t.” He felt Yunho wrap his arms around him.

“San, it’ll be okay. Stop freaking out. I have a feeling...I have a feeling that it’ll be okay. Nothing’s going to happen tonight.” San hated how Yunho always relied on his lucky senses and rolled his eyes. 

“Yunho-!”

“Lets just...let's pack a bag but I think we...should see how it plays out tonight. I’ll keep guard downstairs to make sure no one comes. And even if they do come they can’t do anything without proof of you being in your real form.”

San looked at him incredulously. “Yunho are you being serious right now. I need to leave tonight!”

“No San, just stay here for tonight. I promise it’ll be okay. I love you, and I would never let anything happen to my little brother. I swear on my life. We’ll explain everything to uncle tomorrow morning and we’ll discuss it then okay?” The brown haired man chuckled as he stood up and patted at his knees. 

“I’ll be downstairs guarding. Tomorrow morning is your soak day right? Uncle and I will stand guard and make sure nothing goes wrong. If you do need to escape you’ll need to do it tomorrow anyway, you can’t be on the run for days if you dry out by day one. And if something happens tonight I want you to have legs to be able to run for it immediately. Trust me; we can make it through this. Got it?”

San could only nod weakly.

“I’ll signal if anything happens.” And with that Yunho left the bedroom and San was left in the room struggling with his inner thoughts.

“I sure hope your feeling is right…”

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2/36  
Published 10/1/2020


	3. Act 1: All to Zero; Chapter 3: Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the story and art are by me!  
> Please no copying anywhere without credit!  
> Am planning on updating weekly every Thursday, hope you all enjoy! ^^  
> Comments are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Please check out my artwork that I've personally done for this series!  
> Concept Art: Park Seonghwa  
> https://imgur.com/gallery/UvBqcPu  
> https://photo.asianfanfics.com/user/181398/13088d.jpg

Much to San’s surprise, the night was uneventful. No guards showed up at their door, spears and blades ready to strike him down. Yunho returned to the room when the first rays of dawn broke the horizon. San felt guilty as he saw Yunho’s tired eyes. 

“See? Nothing happened.” Yunho smiled tiredly. 

“Doesn't mean that nothing will.” 

Yunho rolled his eyes. San had also forsaken any sleep last night, his imagination running too wild for him to rest. In his hand clutched his small bag of possessions. Yunho eyed the bag suspiciously. 

He packed lightly. Bringing only one more set of clothes, a dagger, a pouch for water, and some bandages in case he was injured. He never really owned much to begin with, but aside from the necklace on his person. He had no other physical possessions that he cared for. He reached under his shirt to feel the red stone against his sternum, nervously clutching onto it. 

“I’ll guard the door. Take a bath while you can.” Yunho left the room to allow San privacy. San stripped himself of his clothes, putting his clothes on the screen that hid his bathtub. He heard a double knock at the door, which was their signal that he was ready and stood guard outside the door.

He held his breath and put a foot into the tub; hissing as he felt his gills flare up. He quickly submerged himself up to his neck so he could breathe, keeping his face above the water. Switching between his human lungs and gills was quite annoying. The transformation happened quickly; the flesh between his legs fusing from his upper thighs down to his ankles. His feet slowly giving way to a giant wispy tail. He felt a burning prickling as the skin on his legs split, the ripped skin quickly hardening into silverish dark blue scales. The scales quickly set in, spreading to above his hipline and up his spine. He felt his back sting as his back split, to allow his fins out. The fins fanned out and trailed down his body to his tail.

He swished his tail as much as could in the cramped bathtub, the large wieldy tail was so much bigger and weighed so much more than his human legs. Examining his scales, he noticed they had taken on an even darker blue hue as he grew older. 

If you’re curious about yourself...

San shook his head. He hated that he remembered their words from yesterday. He had already made his resolve to not further associate with this other half of himself.

Why do you stay here…

The faces of Yunho and uncle flashed through his head. He considered them his family. He would gladly die for them if he needed to. He would escape and live by himself as long as it meant that they would still be able to live on happily.

But you’re different from them…

The rising sunlight flickering off of his raised tail reflected onto the room. He took in the sight and sighed. He shut his eyes and concentrated; willing for his internal thoughts to go away.

____________________________________________________________________________

San stirred as he opened his eyes. The sunlight had finally arisen beyond the horizon but he hadn’t dozed off for long, an hour had barely passed.

He took a deep breath before dragging himself over the edge of the bathtub and plopped his wet body onto the floor. Grabbing the towel to dry himself with, He relaxed as his gills contracted away and he could finally breathe through his mouth again. He felt his fins retreating into his body and the hard scales soften back into flesh. 

He didn’t have much time as he heard another double knock on the door signalling for him to finish up soon.

His legs finally returned to him and he quickly got dressed. He opened the door to Yunho and his uncle, the latter looking very much exhausted. 

“Father, I-!” Hyunjae raised his hand to interrupt San and smiled.

“I got the summary of everything from Yunho. I’m sorry that happened to you last night and I couldn’t be there for you.” He hugged San.

“No i’m- I’m sorry that I’ve brought so much trouble to you both. Because of me, now I'm jeopardizing both of you.” San apologized.

“Stop it. We’re family and family protects each other. San, I resolved myself that night thirteen years ago to take care of you in your mother’s place.” Hyunjae had a stern look as he faced the corner of the room where the bathtub sat. 

“Every single day, I regret stripping you of your identity. I couldn’t give you anything at all...I wish I could give you the ocean. Not this small tiny bathtub. San…” He put his hand on San’s shoulder. “I won’t stop you from deciding where you want to go. You’re an adult now and you can make your own decisions now. I can’t keep you cooped up in this small room forever.”

“Father-!”

“If your wish is to leave tonight then you can do so, I respect your wishes. But at the very least, let Yunho go to market to get you the proper tools and food for your journey. Let me be able to provide as your father... at least until tonight...just a little more.”

San could only nod silently, tears in his eyes as his Hyunjae brought him into a hug. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The barkeep was closed for the day. Hyunjae and San would stay in the barkeep, alert for any situation. While Yunho would go to the market to pick up supplies for San’s journey. 

“Here’s the money for medicine, food and supplies.” Hyunjae dropped the coin purse into Yunho’s hand. “Be grateful, you’re finally the one who gets to go to market.” Yunho eyed the heavy bag. 

“Pa! This is-”

“All the savings that the bar has made until now.” Hyunjae smiled. “Take it with you when you both go tonight.”

“Pa! What do you mean? Aren’t we all going together?” Yunho whispered. 

He told his father this morning of the events of the previous night, and his plan of all of them escaping together. He had planned to force San to accept it even if he wasn’t willing to. He looked incredulously as his father let out a pained smile.

“Your old man here is too old to make a journey now. And I have to stay here for my reasons, I can’t go with you two. I told San he’s old enough to make his own decisions if he wants to leave, but having you by his side puts me at ease.”

“That’s not what we agreed on!” Yunho continued urging. “I can’t just leave you here alone!”

“Yunho, do not argue with me.” He pulled out a small ornamental knife with a gold chain from his pocket and handed it his son. Yunho gasped when he recognized it.

“Pa! What are you doing? You can’t give this to me.”

“Take it. I believe that you will be able to use it when the time comes. You’re no longer a kid, I can’t protect the both of you anymore.” He leaned in to hug Yunho. “You’ve grown up so big, son. You’re the older brother so you have to protect your family now. No matter what you have to treasure your family. Got it?”

Yunho sobbed silently as his father put the gold chain over his neck. The knife now safely tucked under his shirt. 

“Hurry now, purchase everything and come back safe. Both of you will escape into the woods as soon as the sun sets.”

“I’ll be right back. Stay safe here with San.” Yunho wiped his tears with his sleeve and nodded. Rushing off down towards Lowsquare market.

Hyunjae looked over at San, who sat across the bar, staring at the floor dazed. He hoped that nothing would happen tonight.

____________________________________________________________________________

Yunho reached Lowsquare quickly with his long legs. He wiped at the sweat on his forehead as he scanned the market. San was the one who went to the market more often than he did, he’d have to hurry to find all the things they needed. He wandered through the stalls of merchants, concentrating on finding the herbalist to acquire medicine. He noted that there weren’t a lot of people in Lowsquare, even if he didn’t come often he knew that it lacked the usual packed crowds. After minutes of wandering he managed to find a herbalist, tucked away in the center of the market. 

“Hello granny.” He greeted.

The older lady turned around and smiled at Yunho. She wore a dark hood and looked frail and tired.

“Can I get some salves?”

“What kind of illness are you looking to treat?” She spoke softly.

“Uh...could I get a salve to use on cuts and flesh wounds? And one for fevers as well. And...and one for stomach illnesses.”

“Oh my, who is the poor lad suffering such ailments?”

“Oh no no, no one is suffering.”

“Then why are you seeking such medicine if not in need?”

“I wanted to stock up on them...just in case.”

The older lady eyed him but continued smiling. 

“Just in case…?”

“I..uh plan on making a trip soon. To deliver a package to the next city over!” He lied. “Wanted to make sure I have some stock for my journey.”

“Alright my dear, but do you have enough coin for so many?”

“Don’t worry, I can pay you.” 

The lady turned around to grab from the herbs in her complex cabinet. She took out a stone mortar and mallet to mix the herbs in and began to work. 

Yunho looked around the complex, searching for another market stall to see if they had anything that would be useful on a journey. Food that wouldn’t spoil easily, would probably be his next choice…

He heard a hushed whisper from behind him. Two modestly dressed maids gossiped loudly as they walked through the market. He found himself eavesdropping on their conversation. 

“I saw their ship!”

“Are you sure it's them?”

“I’m sure! No other ship has sails as sinister looking as theirs.”

“Oh dear, I have shivers just imagining it.”

“What do you think they’re doing here?”

“Who knows what goes on in their minds! Savages they are, pirates don’t have a reason. They just rob and pilfer from whomever they want.”

“We’ve only had occasional small pirate ships turn up to stock. But I never imagined one as infamous as they are to come here.”

“Sir?” Yunho’s head shot up. “I’ve finished your salves. The payment then.”

Yunho thanked the older lady and paid her. He tucked the salves safely away into his bag and began to walk away. The older lady smiled as she waved him away. As he walked away, his ears perked up again.

“Oh heavens, I hope ATEEZ doesn’t stir up trouble in our town.”

Yunho whipped his head around to stare at the two gossiping ladies. Both of them were startled by him and quickly walked away. 

Yunho sighed and continued walking through the market. He quickly arrived at the dried meat vendor. From the corner of his eye he could see the harbor, five minutes away. His attention peaked as he stared at the boats anchored at the harbor. He could see the tall dark black sails of a large ship in the distance, neatly tied down but recognizable from afar. It was far bigger than the other longboats tied down next to it that were often used for fishing. 

He heard coughing and returned his attention to the dried meat vendor. He was about to apologize for being distracted but he noticed the vendor's eyes were not trained on him but the person beside him. 

The person beside him had a ponytail and dressed strangely for a man. After all he was in a corset and a skirt. Ah no wait, he wore trousers but from behind they were not visible. He stared at the meats with an intense concentration. 

“If you’re not buying anything then leave.” The gruff vendor huffed. 

“I’m deciding. I’m deciding.” The man whined as he continued browsing the various cuts and types. 

“Uhm..” Yunho interrupted. “If you’re still deciding. Then I’ll take that and that cut.”

The vendor pulled down the dried cuts of meat and began packaging them. Yunho glanced over at the man besides him and to his surprise, he was pouting at him. 

“Sorry...uh did you want those cuts?” Yunho asked as he took the packages from the vendor. 

The man with the ponytail shook his head and sighed. 

“Nah nah it’s okay. It’s cool. It’s totallllly fine. Don’t worry about it.” His tone was obviously very upset. 

Yunho smiled nervously. Did he want them or not? 

“Okay then.”

He paid the vendor and began walking away. 

“Wait wait wait wait. Hold on.” The man pulled on his apron from behind. “Actually…”

“I really did want that cut...but I don’t have any money to buy it. I got separated from my crew and they don’t allow me in charge of finances anymore.”

Yunho laughed. What an interesting guy. 

“And might I ask why you’re not in charge of finances anymore?”

“T-that’s!” The man stuttered. “It’s because last time I lost the money...and we had to spend an entire day looking for it.”

“And? Did you manage to get it back?” 

“More or less…” they shuffled on their feet. 

Yunho giggled and also felt sorry for him. He ordered another smaller cut of meat from the vendor. The man with the ponytail eyes lit up as Yunho handed it to him. 

“Really? Really, really?” He exclaimed, looking at Yunho as if he had grown horns on his head. Yunho nodded and smiled. 

“Hope that’s enough to tide you over until you get back to your crew. You should eat more, you’re so small and thin.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m perfectly normal sized. You’re just huge!” He retorted. Yunho laughed as he walked away, waving at the new guy. 

He wasn’t sure why he was so generous to the stranger, maybe because he reminded him a little of himself. His father would be sure to scold him for wasting away finances on a stranger. He somewhat understood now why his father never let him go out to the market. 

Over the next hour Yunho purchased everything they needed fairly quickly. His bag now stuffed with medicine, dried meat, dry cheeses and bread that would last, and some general tools that would come in handy such as bandages, needles, string, and extra pouches to store water.

He patted his bag satisfied and began to leave the market unaware of the shadow that had begun trailing him. 

____________________________________________________________________________

San felt a shiver go down his spine. It had been almost two hours since Yunho left to get supplies. Noon was nearing. He felt that something bad was happening. 

His uncle who had been sitting next to him, immediately reacted to San’s shift in mood. 

“San?”

“Father, something doesn’t feel right.” His face grew paler and the shivers didnt stop. His father immediately walked to the front doors and looked outside. There was no one in sight. 

“There doesn’t seem to be anyone here. San are you okay? Can you...feel something?”

San felt a dark energy surround his body. It felt like he was surrounded in water but instead of bringing comfort; it felt heavy and disturbing. San could feel the energy concentrate behind him and he whipped around. There was nothing behind San but his eyes widened in fear. 

That was the direction of the market. 

“Yunho-!” He gasped and Hyunjae widened his eyes. 

“San! Did something happen to Yunho?”

“I- I don’t know. I have to go to him!” San cried and he scrambled to the door. He had never felt this way before. 

“San!” 

San turned around and felt a bag hit his chest. 

“Go.” Pushing the bag San had packed the night prior, into his arms. He wrapped his son in embrace; lingering for only a few seconds before letting go. “Go to Yunho!”

San nodded and raced out the door, running in the direction of the market. Hyunjae's face looked grim as he clasped his hands together, praying that his two sons would be safe. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Yunho gasped as he ducked behind an abandoned stall in the corner of the market. He hissed and clutched his arm, he had tried dodging but he was nicked. Blood streamed down his arm and he quickly grabbed the bandages in his bag to make a tourniquet above the wound. 

Didn’t expect to use it this soon. He mused. 

He quickly scanned the surrounding area to get an idea of what he was dealing with. He didn’t know why he was attacked or who was attacking him. He didn’t know if someone had targeted him because of San, but If that was the case then that means San’s secret had been leaked. Escaping into the forest wasn’t a smart idea unless it was nightfall. The trees didn’t do much to hide his large body especially in broad daylight. He rushed back into the market but he didn't want the normal townspeople to be involved. So he had dodged behind an abandoned stall to give himself some cover. 

He saw a black shadow jump into a different abandoned stall a few yards and he kept his gaze fixed on it. Once the shadow moved, Yunho sprinted off towards the opposite direction. He crashed into a few people trying to get past, hurriedly pushing them out of the way as he bounded for the other exit of the market. Screams of confusion echoed throughout the market. Yunho hoped that his attacker wouldn’t hurt the bystanders and ran behind another abandoned stall. 

He peaked towards the crowd to monitor the attackers position. It was a masked figure dressed in dark robes that pushed through the crowds. Checking their position, Yunho hopped through the abandoned stalls and dashed until he made it to the last stall before the exit. 

Just one more step...He checked the coast once more and confirmed it was clear before dashing outside the wall that separated the market from Lowtown. He had cleared the wall but his vision was shadowed as he felt his head grabbed and slammed harshly into the wall. He stumbled forward and fell to his knees. His nose began bleeding from the impact, staining his shirt and the floor. He weakly looked up to see two more cloaked figures standing above him. 

“We’ve made contact. Secure him.” The smaller figure said. The bigger one reached down to grab both of Yunho’s arms and pinned them above his head. 

“We’ve heard reports of a strange individual roaming around town.” They started. “We’re here to investigate the purpose of why pirates are doing here in the city.”

Yunho blinked rapidly but his vision was blurry. 

“There are reports of several pirates, belonging to ATEEZ, in the city. And it is our duty, to snuff out any potential harm to this kingdom.”

“Wait!” Yunho groaned. “I’m not the one you’re looking for. I’m a resident here, I’m not a pirate.”

“We have reports of you purchasing materials that would suggest you’re a traveler. We have a tip. You can’t weasel out of this.”

Yunho’s eyes widened. Shit. No no no no!

“No there’s a misunderstanding I swear!”

“If there’s a misunderstanding we’ll figure that out in the interrogation room. Bring him in.” 

“Roger,” the bigger cloaked figure lifted and brought Yunho up to his feet. Yunho was a tall man but this man’s physique towered even over him. Yunho’s mind raced. No he couldn’t get locked up and interrogated. He needed to leave the city with San tonight! 

He struggled against the man’s hold and kicked uselessly at him. 

“Stop resisting! If you continue to resist, we will have to use force to deal-“ the smaller cloaked individual squeaked before they fell to the ground. 

Yunho looked over at the figure now on the ground. The man he saw earlier stood behind them, smiling and waving at Yunho. 

“Hiii~! Thanks for helping me out earlier. You need help?” He cocked his head to the side. 

Yunho nodded his head furiously, his arms sore from being held up high. He felt his back connect to the wall and the wind knocked out of him as the large cloaked man threw him aside. He charged towards the stranger with an angry cry. 

And then just as sudden, he was on the ground; laying on top of the other cloaked figure. 

Yunho looked up and coughed weakly. The man didn’t seem to have moved but both of them were now motionless on the ground. He hopped over them and walked over to Yunho; helping him up. 

“You okay? I saw you running through the market earlier with people after you.” 

Yunho nodded meekly. 

“Thank you- uhm”

“Wooyoung.”

“Thank you, Wooyoung. You saved me.”

“Why were they after you?”

“I- I don’t know. They said something about pirates but I might’ve been misunderstood but no. Shit. I need to get back quickly.” 

“To where?”

“Back home. I need to...uh. I need to grab something.” Yunho stuttered. He felt wary divulging any more information. He had already leaked too much to others and already led to misunderstandings. 

Wooyoung blinked and laughed. “You sure? I think they’re still after you.” 

Yunho frantically looked around him. 

“If you look carefully there’s 2 more still hiding around. I can help you get rid of them though.”

Yunho looked at Wooyoung warily. “Did you- did you kill them?” 

“Them? Yea, if they come at you with the intent to kill then they have to be prepared themselves to die. Why?” 

“No...no but...why are you helping me?”

“Cuz you gave me food earlier. And a man’s always got to return the favor.” He grinned as he patted his stomach. “Ah I got an idea!” Wooyoung exclaimed and clapped his hands together. “How about I get my crew to pick up the thing you need to grab?” 

Yunho stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. 

“My friends are special, they’ll find it in no time I promise.” He laughed as he dragged Yunho behind him. 

____________________________________________________________________________

San ran at breakneck speed to the market. Upon arrival, he quickly scanned the market for the tall man. Immediately running in the direction of where he felt the dark energy. He easily slipped past people with his small frame. He reached the other side of the market; taking in the crumpled two figures on the floor and the blood stains. 

His body pulsed as he took in the sight of blood; he could smell it was Yunho’s. His senses kicked into overdrive and he turned around in time to dodge a blade aiming for his back. The cloaked figure clicked their tongue and continued swiping at San. 

“Where is he!?” He roared as he kicked the cloaked figure in the chest sending them tumbling backwards. 

“What do you mean where is he! You and your crew have already escaped!” They replied, repositioning themselves for another attack. He lunged forward to drive the blade into San to which he dodged; allowing them to trip forward. San swung his leg down harshly into the figure’s back, he heard a loud crunch under his foot. 

“Where is Yunho?” He hissed. 

“I d-don’t know!” The figure squeaked. San was ready to kick them again but his heightened senses forced him to duck as a fist punched the air where he stood. 

“What?!” Another cloaked figure gasped as San distances himself from the two. Now they both stood in a fighting stance; readying themselves. 

San backed slowly, unsure if he could take two people on. They didn’t seem to know where Yunho was…He was able to turn tail and run the opposite direction until he heard a chilling melody. Both the cloaked figures clutched themselves and then fell to the floor in writhing pain. San looked up and saw Seonghwa and Yeosang in the distance walking towards him. 

“We finally fucking found you…” Seonghwa growled. 

“What do you want?” San shouted. “I didn’t come here for you guys. I’m not joining you, I have something to do.” 

“Calm down.” Yeosang started. Examining the added two figures to the ground. “We need to leave this area, there are more coming.”

“What do you mean?” San retorted. “Who are these people and why are they attacking me? Don’t tell me you-“

“There’s not much time.” Yeosang interrupted. “There’s people after us, we wanted to wait until tonight to depart but we have to go now. I promise I’ll explain everything later.”

San backed away from the two. 

“No I’m not going with you two. I have to find someone. I know he was just here, I can smell his blood. What happened to him?!”

“I said I can explain-“ 

“Yeosang, incoming.” Seonghwa interrupted Yeosang; sensing larger groups of people swarming closer to them. 

Yeosang muttered under his breath and glowered angrily. 

“I got this. Take him and get out of here. I’ll catch up.” Yeosang peeled away his cloak revealing a simple white tunic underneath with a red sash cinching his waist. 

San saw Yeosang’s eyes flash brightly as Seonghwa grabbed his arm harshly pulling them away. 

“Let me go!” San struggled under his strong hold. 

Several people emerged from the exit, bushes and forest. All rushing towards them. 

“Seonghwa!” Yeosang yelled. His voice reverberated in the air. 

“We have your guy.” Seonghwa glared as he sunk his fingers into San’s arm. “And if you want to see him again, you better come with us.”

San gulped audibly. They ran about 50 meters towards the docks. San noticed a large ship with its black sails raised leaving the shoreline in the distance. 

“Is your ship leaving?” San almost shrieked as his arm felt like it was being ripped off by Seonghwa running ahead. “Without you on it?”

“We’re going to jump. We have to swim.” Seonghwa ordered. They reached the end of the docks. 

“Huh?”

“We. Have. To. Swim.” Seonghwa glowered as he ripped off his shoes and tugged at his own pants. 

“Seonghwa…?”

“What the fuck is it now?”

“I don’t know how to swim.”

The silence between the two was almost comical, broken only by screams in the distance. San could see bodies one after another collapse to the floor around Yeosang. 

“YOU’RE A FUCKING MERMAN. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO SWIM?”

“I don’t know! I've only ever swam in bathtubs since I was 7!” He cried embarrassingly. His uncle never let him swim in the ocean as he couldn’t risk getting caught. 

Seonghwa glowered at him for five seconds, as if processing what he just heard.

“I really...really hate you.” He sighed. 

And then proceeded to kick San into the water. 

San shut his eyes as his back collided with the water. He gasped as his gills flared up adapting to the new environment. His body twitched and burned as his clothes ripped apart by the seams. He felt his legs fuse and scales form from his skin. He felt his back split and his fins escape from his back and coughed weakly. He was unused to transforming so suddenly. He thought his eyes would sting in the saltwater but after cracking open his eyes, he noticed they felt the same as when he was in the air. 

He felt an impact on his chest and he looked down. Seonghwa held a firm grasp on the collar of his shirt. He gasped. 

“If you really don’t know how to swim. I’ll kill you here and now.” Seonghwa glared. Although they were underwater, it didn’t seem to affect their speech at all. 

“Y-you’re a-!“ San stuttered. 

Seonghwa angrily snapped his tail at San. His tail a brilliant crimson ruby color with matching billowy fins that resembled a dancing fire. His scales seemed to go higher than San’s; under his billowing shirt San could see patches of scales decorating his collarbones and trailing up his neck. In Seonghwa’s hands were his trousers and shoes, neatly tucked under his arm. 

“Swim. Now.” Seonghwa commanded as he grabbed San’s arm again and forcefully pulled him towards the departing boat. 

San felt unfamiliar being completely surrounded in water. He weakly beat his tail to move forward but he was pretty sure any forward acceleration he had was due to Seonghwa propelling them forward. In moments, they reached the ship with black sails and San saw a shadow from above the water descending towards them. As the longboat lowered, Seonghwa grabbed one edge to drag it further into the water. Tilting it towards them, San gasped as he felt the impact as Seonghwa threw him into the boat. 

“What the-!? Ow!”

San gasped as the longboat lifted out of the water and his gills burned as he suddenly could no longer breathe. He grasped desperately at the sides of the boat to steady himself and his vision momentarily blurred.

“San!” He heard a voice cry his name and he looked up to see several sheets being thrown at him. He struggled under the sheets and felt the boat shake violently. 

The sheets were ripped away and he felt a figure tackling him to the ground. He widened his eyes as he saw a familiar mop of brunette hair fill his vision. He felt his gills calm down and his breathing finally stabilized.

“San, I’m so glad you were able to get out. I tried to go back for you but I was worried I’d lead them to you. I’m so glad you’re safe.” Yunho cried as he squeezed him. San awkwardly patted him and took in his surroundings. 

They were on the ship; A pirate ship. He watched as several men worked on lowering the longboat again, he heard the splash of the boat and the sound of a loud slap of flesh as he assumed Seonghwa mounted the boat himself. 

“Welcome aboard!” He heard a voice call from behind him and he spun the best he could while being trapped in the hands of his cousin and still draped in waterlogged sheets. 

“I’m glad you made it safe and sound. Though I didn’t expect company to come with.” Hongjoong laughed as he threw a large sheet towards Seonghwa who had landed on deck. 

“Yunho! What are you doing here!? What happened?!” San tried to discreetly whisper into Yunho’s ear. 

“Something complicated. There was a misunderstanding and I got attacked by someone. I was going to return to you but-,” Yunho scrambled. San grabbed Yunho’s arm. Now suddenly aware of the older boy’s injuries. He took in the bandages wrapped around his arm as a tourniquet. And how the older boy’s hands had been bound together with a rope. 

“Yunho-!”

“But they saved me. And I didn’t know if they were going to trace me if I were to go back to the bar. They said that they would help me and I just didn’t know what to do. So I told them about you and they brought me here. But then the ship suddenly took off and I almost jumped off to get back to the shore. And then they grabbed me and tied me. But then-but then they said you were going to come here and how did you get here!?” He rambled off. 

They were interrupted by a harsh cough and Hongjoong leaned into their faces. 

“I know there’s a lot to catch up on. But why don’t we get the poor lad fixed up and some clothes on the other first and then... And then we’ll explain everything. Hm?” He stomped his boot on the deck and whistled. “Clean them up and once they’re done bring them to the briefing room. We have a lot to discuss.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3/36  
Published 10/8/2020


	4. Act 1: All to Zero; Chapter 4: Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the story and art are by me!  
> Please no copying anywhere without credit!  
> Am planning on updating weekly every Thursday, hope you all enjoy! ^^  
> Comments are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Please check out my artwork that I've personally done for this series!  
> Concept Art: Kim Hongjoong  
> https://imgur.com/a/Fw1TPnk  
> https://photo.asianfanfics.com/user/181398/083bee.jpg

San hugged the sheets closer to himself, Yunho crouching defensively besides him as a man walked forwards towards them. He reached toward San’s arm but was aggressively slapped away. 

“Don’t touch me, pirate.” He hissed and scooted further behind Yunho away from them. 

The man looked miffed and turned around, mouthing something to Hongjoong. Hongjoong mouthed something back before assisting the other merman. Seonghwa sat still, curling up into his sheets. Even with his hair soaked and looking like a drowned dog, he glared intimidatingly at San. San returned a similar stink eye. 

“Wooyoung!” Hongjoong called. The bouncier boy appeared quickly; scaling down the net from his position above. “Tend to them while I take care of him!” 

Hongjoong hoisted him up and carried the taller man in his arms. Leaning Seonghwa facing towards him and tucking his arms under his behind, he effortlessly draped Seonghwa over his shoulder and walked off towards the cabin. Wooyoung jogged over to the two and smiled. 

“You got him?” He directed at Yunho to which he nodded. He cut through the ropes binding his hands. “Follow me then.”

Yunho complied and scooped up San in his arms; following Wooyoung to the cabins. They descended a flight of stairs and entered a small room; in one corner were two modest coats pushed together, some chest and barrels lined the opposite wall. 

“Welcome to my room.” Wooyoung began rummaging through the chest and pulled out some loose trousers. 

“Put him down.” Wooyoung laughed as he threw the trousers at San in Yunho’s arms. He continued rummaging through his chest. Yunho gently placed him down on the cot. 

Together San and Yunho peeled the water logged sheets off of him, Yunho averting his gaze as San peeled off the last sheet surrounding his body. San noted that his legs had returned. But due to his trousers and drawers immediately ripping as he entered the water, his lower half lay embarrassingly exposed. He covered himself as best as he could with the trousers Wooyoung threw at him. 

“Here, dry shirt.” Wooyoung tosses behind him. 

“Thanks...” San replied meekly as he continued waiting. 

“Andddd..” A shoe whizzed past his head. “Shit where’s the other one.” He continued mumbling to himself. 

“Uhm...Wooyoung right?” San mumbled. Still covering his lower half with trousers. 

“Mmhmm?” Wooyoung stopped digging to turn around to face them. San presses his legs closer together. 

“Thank you for the trousers and shirt but uhm…” he started. “Can I get some drawers…?”

“Drawers…?” Wooyoung mouthed back before he let out a hearty laugh. 

“Mate, pirates don’t wear drawers.”

San knitted his eyes together, which made Wooyoung laugh even harder. 

“Too much clothes under the belt will only get in the way of moving and if you get wet then the water log will just slow you down. If you’re gonna be on board, you’re just gonna have to get used to it.” He wiped away a fake tear from laughter. 

“Here’s the other shoe.” He tossed another faded brown shoe towards. 

“Hurry up now! And you!” He pointed a finger at Yunho. “Follow me, get you to the doctor before that wound gets infected. Leave all your stuff, we’ll get them later.”

Wooyoung hurriedly pushed Yunho and the two exited the room, making San wince as the door slammed behind the two. Their loud footsteps fading into the distance as they ran off to the boat medic he assumed. San undid his sopping neck scarf, discarding it to the floor along with the wet sheets. He slipped his shirt off, hurriedly touching his mother’s necklace to confirm it was still there; before sliding into the new dry shirt. He hurriedly buttoned it up and stood up to put on his trousers. 

The boat lurched and he fell backwards into the cot again, his head knocked into the wooden wall. Teared pricked his eyes and he hissed as he rubbed his head where it made contact. From outside he heard footsteps closing in but before he could cover himself, Wooyoung barged in as quickly as he left. 

“Hey! You done!? Let’s go!” He screamed and paused; taking in the view. San let out an equally loud yelp as he rushed to cover his lower half. Wooyoung whistled. 

San felt mortified, not used to being seen in such an defenseless state. Back at home, Yunho and his uncle made sure to always give him his privacy when changing as they usually guarded the door. San ears flushed red as he squeaked for Wooyoung to get out. 

“Mate, we're all guys here. We won’t judge you for size here. Hurry up and change.” Wooyoung laughed loudly but still left. Closing the door behind him. San internally cursed as he hurriedly slipped on the trousers and shoes. San weakly knocked on the door signalling he was done. Wooyoung opened the door and smirked at him. 

“You good?”

“Just perky…” San grumbled.

His lower half felt strangely breezy as he waddled after Wooyoung. They picked up Yunho from the medic who had finished addressing his wounds and went back up the stairs leading to the cabins on the deck floor. Rounding around the deck he led them to the other side of the cabin where they entered a candle lit room. In the center lay a table with papers strewn over a map pinned in the center. Several chairs surrounded the table, one already occupied by a familiar face. 

“Yeosang! You’re back!” Wooyoung ran towards Yeosang to embrace him, leaving San and Yunho at the doorway. The light haired man returned a half embrace. San noted his hair was damp and dropped with water, and sporting new clothes. The shawl was gone and he wore a loose dark brown tunic draped over black trousers. 

“Come in, sit.” Hongjoong’s voice filled the room. 

San noticed Hongjoong exit from a door on the other side of the briefing room with Seonghwa trailing behind him, now fully changed. San glimpsed and caught sight of a large cot and a sheet covered floor as Seonghwa closed the door after them. 

Joining Yeosang at the table, they now sat in a circle facing each other. In order: Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yunho, San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang. Hongjoong sat opposite to San across the table. 

“Welcome aboard our ship the ATINY. And although I would like to say welcome to ATEEZ. I’m sure you have something you’d like to say first.” Hongjoong started. 

“Explain.” San balled his fists together and faced Yunho. “Why are you on this ship? They didn’t kidnap you did they?”

Yunho looked apologetically at San. 

“No! San! I-I didn’t know these were the guys you were talking about. If I had known-!” Yunho flinched at San’s serious face. He continued. “I left for the market and purchased some supplies but I was attacked by some people. I’m not sure what they were after but they seemed adamant about chasing me down.” He raised his hand again to show his bandaged wound. “They continued chasing me down until Wooyoung here helped me.” Yunho motioned towards the man who reciprocated a smirk. San frowned. 

“Okay but why were they after you? Unless..” He glared at the others in the room. 

“Before you go off and start accusing us of something we didn’t do.” Hongjoong replied. “This mate here just so happened to be at the wrong place and wrong time.”

“You mean they weren’t after him? Or rather, after me?” San sent a sharp look at their leader. 

“Spot on. Those cloaked men were not after you but actually after us. You see, we pirates got a lot of enemies after us. Your mate here was mistaken as one of us, but we managed to stop them before anything got too serious.”

“That doesn’t explain why he’s on your ship.” San pressed. 

“Because your friend is now a wanted man for associating with us. Although it wasn’t his intention. Wooyoung managed to stop the few who directly attacked him. By now they’ve probably spread the word and they’ll associate him with us since he was there when we got rid of them.” Hongjoong continued. 

“Be grateful! If I wasn’t there, your friend would be dead by now!” Wooyoung chimed in. 

“If he had returned to your home, they would have tracked you down and torn your place apart. We went fetch you, since your friend here was begging so much.” Hongjoong nodded. “We left port earlier than planned, those guys would have surrounded us if we continued to stay docked there. So we sent Seonghwa and Yeosang so they could easily track you down and come back with you.” He continued. 

“You saved us a lot of time by coming to us instead.” Yeosang added. “But because you also came to the scene, they’ll probably be on the lookout for you too.” 

“Is this true Yunho?” San glared at the brunette and he nodded in response. 

“I- I think one of the vendors reported me, saying that I was suspicious of buying traveling supplies. They thought I was a pirate. After I told these guys the situation, they said they’d find you.” 

“And these people who are after you pirates...who are they? Why are they attacking you?” San questioned. 

Hongjoong just shrugged but didn’t respond. 

“I should’ve just left without the supplies. I can’t believe I got you mixed up in my plans to leave.” San pinched his nose in frustration. 

“You were gonna join us?” Wooyoung slammed his hands on the table excitedly. 

“NO. I was going to flee to the next town in case YOU people reported me. I didn’t want my family getting involved in my matters.”

“Hey! We didn’t report to anyone!” Wooyoung defended. San scoffed. 

“As if I can trust the words of a pirate.”

“San, even if you didn’t wait for the supplies. I was going to follow you anyways.” Yunho chuckled awkwardly. San frowned at him. 

“What do you mean?”

“Pa and I were going to convince you, so we could all leave together. And even if you refused us, we would’ve just followed you.”

“I told you not to! And what about father! You’d just leave him alone!?” San rolled up his fists. “And now! Now no ones going to be with him! We can’t even go back!”

“I...we both decided on this together, San. I couldn’t leave you alone.” 

“You idiot!” 

Both of them looked at each other with defiance, but Hongjoong’s clap diverted their attention. 

“Does that resolve that problem then? So due to a misunderstanding of sorts, we saved your favorite lad here and brought him onboard. And now you’re onboard as well.” He smiled. “As such, I’d like to cordially invite you two to our crew, ATEEZ.”

“Hold on.” San interrupted. “I’m grateful, you saved my brother. But we’re not here to join you.”

Hongjoong cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“We’re not joining you pirates. We never agreed to this.”

“I don’t think you understand your situation here, boy.” He let out a hearty laugh. “You two are now fugitives in your city now due to associating with us. Even if it was a mistake, our enemies have definitely reported both of you to their higher ups. You can’t go back to the way you used to live. And-“ Hongjoong snapped his fingers. 

Yunho yelped as Seonghwa slammed his head into the table from behind. He had been quiet up until now; he lined the tip of his saber behind Yunho’s head. 

“Although we do feel bad he got involved in our business as a bystander. We were under no obligation to help him.”

“You bastards-!” San started to turn his body towards Yunho but stopped as he felt the familiar chill of a blade against his neck. Wooyoung who had sat next to him smiled as he held him at point. 

“We make a deal. You asked what benefits would you get out of joining us. We take both of you in and grant you protection and in return. San. You help us.” Hongjoong smirked from his seat. 

“What happened to not forcing me to join?” San hissed. 

“We’re not forcing you. We’re letting you have the choice here. Join us?” Hongjoong smiled. Yunho let out a whimper as Seonghwa ground his head into the table. “Or his head?”

“Yunho!” San screamed. “Stop it! I’ll help you! I’ll help! Just leave him alone, please.”

Seonghwa and Wooyoung backed off, sheathing their weapons. 

“Glad we can come to an agreement.” 

San glared at Hongjoong as he helped Yunho back up off the table. 

“Don’t look at us like that. We’re pirates and although we agree that not all pirates are to be trusted. ATEEZ won’t go back on their word. We will protect you and your brother here so long as you are on our side. Your name?” Hongjoong directed at Yunho.

“Yunho. Jeong Yunho.” He looked nervously at Seonghwa who returned to his seat. Seonghwa returned an indifferent expression.

“You were with San at the barkeep...you family?”

Both of them nodded.

“Than are you…?”

“No! He’s...not. I’m adopted.” San blurted. Hongjoong looked over at Seonghwa and they both nodded at each other.

“Hongjoong. As captain, I lead things around here. But if you ever have any questions,” He pointed towards Seonghwa. “Seonghwa, the quartermaster, will help you out. He runs everything below me and makes sure the ship is running.”

San and Yunho exchanged a wary look. They both highly doubted that Seonghwa would willingly help them out.

“Yeosang is our navigator and is also our lookout on the night shift. If you’re ever looking for him, he’ll be out in the lookout if you ever need him. Wooyoung is our all-rounder and our chief engineer. We’ve been together at sea since we were both brats. We’ve had our fair share of experience from our ship hopping. He knows this ship inside out. He keeps our ship afloat and running; does all our repairs that he can do. He’s never in just one area, but if you call for him. He’ll most likely come running.” Hongjoong clapped his hands. “Well we’ve promised to protect you. But on this ship, you have to work to eat. Any skills you’d like to volunteer?”

San and Yunho looked at each other. They both had been working at a bar on land for as far as they could remember. They both weren’t sure what they could possibly offer to a pirate crew.

“I can cook…?” Yunho volunteered and San slapped his knee.

“No you can’t!” San hissed. Yunho rubbed his leg sheepishly and pouted. Both of them stayed silent.

“Nothing?” Hongjoong sighed. “Weren’t you a barkeep’s son? Tell me you guys know how to manage storage for food and drink at least.”

Yunho lit up and nodded.

“Good then you’re our designated Cooper for now. Wooyoung will show you our storage tomorrow morning. There Seonghwa will train you so you can assume some of his duties. And you?”

San shook his head. 

“I don’t know what else you’d need. The only thing I can think of is that I’ve had a fair bit of experience patching up Yunho here from his injuries. But you already have a doctor on this boat.” 

Hongjoong shrugged. 

“It’ll do for now. Yeosang when you’re done with your night shift, send him to begin training under the medic tomorrow morning as well. We’ll find something else for him to do in the meantime. In the evening, get Yunho and train him on being lookout as well so he can trade shifts with you if needed. Wooyoung, give them the spare storage room to sleep in. I need to figure out our next plan of action. We’ll reconvene tomorrow evening.” 

Hongjoong dismissed them from the room. Yeosang, Wooyoung, San and Yunho shuffled out one by one; the captain and the quartermaster stayed behind.

Before they even noticed, Yeosang had already quietly departed from their group as they rounded back to the other side of the cabin on the deck floor where the stairs led downstairs. 

“Grab that bucket of water and deck brush.” Wooyoung called out to no one in particular and Yunho picked both items up along the way as they descended the stairs. 

After grabbing their bags they left behind in Wooyoung’s room, they were led to the very end of the hall and opened a room. They all coughed loudly as dust blew up from the movement of the door. 

“Don’t do much here besides storage. You should be able to set up some hammocks but both of you should clean up before settling in. Otherwise you’ll die of breathing problems before any action even starts.” Wooyoung lit a candle to illuminate the small dusty room. It was very small. Much smaller than Wooyoung’s room and also half filled with barrels. San couldn’t help but feel like they got the short end of the deal but he didn’t complain out loud. 

“I gotta go check up on some things but holler for me and I’ll be right back. It’ll take some time for everyone to warm up so in the mean time make sure to keep me on your good side if you want a good time here.” He smirked in San’s direction.

San rubbed his neck awkwardly. He had already been held at knifepoint twice, he didn’t want to get on anyone’s bad side just yet. 

As soon as Wooyoung left, San and Yunho got to work scrubbing at the floors of their new environment. Not realizing the time passing as they scrubbed the room from top down. As San helped the taller man set up the hammocks over the barrels, they heard a knocking at the door. Yeosang appeared with two plates of food with a blank expression on his face. 

“Supper.” Yeosang stated and allowed San to take both plates but before they could thank him, he had already left without a word. Both San and Yunho shrugged and sat down on the now clean floor to nibble at supper. 

“Never imagined we’d end up on a pirate ship.” Yunho shoveled his food into his mouth. “So what’s our next plan of action here?”

San looked up from picking at his plate.

“Look I’m sorry we ended up here. I know you didn’t want to end up here. I didn’t expect the people I asked for help to be the people that cornered you yesterday.” Yunho apologized. “I didn’t want us to escape this way. I wanted us to flee to a much safer environment. I know this. This.” He generally gestured to the boat they were on. “Probably makes you uncomfortable. Hell even I’m feeling a bit sick from the sea.”

San let out a small smile and patted Yunho’s head. “Hey, it’s not your fault at all. There’s no way you could’ve known it was them. If anything, I’m kind of grateful they saved you. The situation I don’t like but as long as I know you’re safe, then it's okay.”

“Haha yeah...honestly if I didn’t buy that extra dried meat for Wooyoung. I might’ve been dead by now. Good deeds indeed do help you out after all!” He polished off his plate of food within seconds.

“That sounds like something you would do.” San laughed into his hand. “Always nice, wayyy too nice.” He looked at Yunho’s arm that had been bandaged earlier. “Did it hurt?”

“No!” Yunho started, but backtracked when he saw San’s knowing smirk. “Yeah...it hurt a lot. Getting cut is a lot scarier than I thought. Wooyoung was nice enough to step in and help me, but I don’t know if a normal citizen would come to help…”

“I’ll...i’ll be sure to thank Wooyoung later…” He looked forlornly at his feet.

“Rather than that San,” he leaned in to whisper into San’s ear. “They may be nice to us but we still don’t quite know what they want from us. They know your identity but who knows what they might do to you! Sell you, dissect you, offer you as a sacrifice for some pirate ritual- oh, by gods!” 

San playfully punched his shoulder. Yunho playfully fell over but he got back up with a serious expression.

“San...we need to escape. We’re not pirates and we can go hide in a neighboring town away from any ports. We’ll find something that’ll work out. I’ve heard pirates love to drink and party. We can wait for a late night when they get drunk, we can steal a boat or we’ll jump overboard. You can swim right? We can go together and escape as long as we know where we are.” He rambled.

San looked at Yunho for a few seconds considering, but eventually shook his head.

“No, even if I could swim and pull you along. I couldn’t pull it off.”

Yunho frowned.

“They have a merman on their side…” 

A gasp left Yunho’s lips.

“Seonghwa’s a merman. He was the one who pulled me through the water onto the ship….and he’s stronger.” San lifted his weak arms and bemoaned his thin frame. “Much stronger than me. If he finds that we escaped by sea. No doubt, he’ll be able to find us...and kill us easily” 

“Seonghwa already looks like he could kill...I definitely wouldn’t want that.” Yunho shuddered. “So that’s why he was also covered in sheets when he was pulled up...that completely slipped my mind.”

“Yeah...if anything our only option is to escape by land. But we’ve lost the advantage already. We could easily escape if it was the forest near our city, but who knows where these pirates are taking us. It’d be risky but better than by sea.” 

San felt Yunho reach over and take his hand into his, giving a supportive squeeze. 

“We can do it.” Yunho whispered. “Next time we hit a land, we’ll formulate a plan to escape. They won’t know what even happened.”

“In the meantime, we’ll just have to try our best to survive on this ship until then. Who knows how hard they’ll work us to the bone tomorrow.” San didn’t look forward to waking up tomorrow. 

“If anything, think of this experience as...preparation for the real world. The first time we’re away from Pa, on our own journey. I’m sure a little sweat and hard work on this ship will help us prepare for when we need to find new jobs on land.”

San sighed at Yunho. “How is it that you can be so positive?” He laughed. “If I were you, I’d be more devastated or panicked right now.”

“Well someone’s got to keep the mood lively.” Yunho grinned. “And we’re brothers. We’re going to stick together no matter what! Not even pirates can hold us back!”

“Shhhh!” San covered Yunho’s mouth. “They’ll hear you if you’re so loud, idiot!”

“Sorry, sorry!”

They didn’t know where to take their dishes so they just left them by the door. They’ll deal with it tomorrow. They retired early and climbed into their respective hammocks. Both exhausted from their adventures today. They had no idea when the pirates would intrude on them in the morning, so they wanted to rest up as much as they could.

“San...you asleep?”

“Hm?”

“You said...Seonghwa was a merman right. So that means they’re corroborating with them.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“Just...and you’re probably going to get angry at me for this but-”

“Yunho. It's fine, just say it.”

“Auntie died when we were both really little. Pa was always afraid of letting you out of his sight, so much so, he ignored me for quite a while too.”

San winced at the memory. He noticed Hyunjae’s lack of attention towards Yunho following the months after the incident. He had always felt guilty towards the older. Having your father figure deliberately ignore you for some other child, that would greatly impact a young child at the tender age of 7. But Yunho never complained to his father, always agreeing to put San first, always showering him in unconditional love. It wasn’t until San noticed Yunho grieving alone, always pretending to be strong; that is until San came forward to Hyunjae to treasure his family more. San didn’t know if he could be as kind and gentle as Yunho, who always gave up things for people around him. It wasn’t fair to the other.

“We love you and we treasured you even though you’re not human like us. We couldn't provide you the knowledge or history of your people. I always felt guilty. Forcing you to learn ours, and that always made me feel sick to my stomach….Because our history shuns your kind. Always making merfold to be the harbingers of disaster and disease when they’re just people trying to get by like us...” He continued. “I know this is selfish of me but Maybe….maybe before we leave, you can get to know more about yourself. For your own sake.”

San stared at the ceiling in thought for a while before grumbling. “I’ll think about it…”

“Thanks San, for listening to me.”

“But Yunho.”

“Yeah?”

“Never for a second did I regret spending my life with you and father. While I grew up with human standards and neglected my own history and culture, I would never trade it for the memories I have with my family.”

“San…” A sniffle was heard.

San nodded even though he knew Yunho couldn’t see. A few more moments of silence passed before Yunho spoke again.

“San...you asleep?”

“No.”

A long pause.

“Do you think Pa will be okay?”

Although the room was dark, San could tell Yunho had a worried face on. 

“I just…” Yunho stuttered. “I didn’t get to say goodbye to him. I didn’t want to trace the pursuers after him, so I couldn’t go back. Yesterday night I told him that we should both follow you. This morning, he said that only I would follow you. I left...I wanted to say goodbye to him. But I didn’t get to say it…”

San was quiet for a few seconds.

“San…?”

“They...ATEEZ said they didn’t tell anyone. I didn’t believe them at first because I couldn’t believe that pirates would side with merfolk, but after seeing it with my own eyes...I don’t think any rumors about my identity will be spread back to affect him. I also ran out after you without saying much of a goodbye. We only hugged briefly. He’ll be sad but…”

“But?”

“Father told me to go to you. He must have been preparing for this too.”

It was Yunho’s turn to be silent this time.

“And father is resilient. I’m sure he’ll be fine on his own. He has the strength to keep on running the bar and if he ever needs help, I’m sure he’ll find someone with no problem.” San continued. “So don’t worry too much. I’m sure that eventually...we’ll be able to find each other again.”

“Mm. I sure hope so...”

“Goodnight San. Good luck to us tomorrow, hehe.” San could hear Yunho chuckle as he drifted off to sleep. San’s own eyes fluttered closed as his exhaustion overtook him.

____________________________________________________________________________

Twilight fell upon the city, cascading the buildings in a brilliant pinkish violet hue. Outside the bar, Hyunjae closed his eyes and continued clasping his hands together in a silent prayer. Praying desperately for the safety of his two sons.

_Dear Goddess, I have never prayed to you before but if you’re out there please help my two sons._

He desperately hoped that San managed to find Yunho. He didn’t understand why San reacted the way he did, but he didn’t doubt the look of desperation and fear in his eyes. Something must’ve happened and he hoped they managed to escape safely into the woods. They were so young. Just barely adults. But Hyunjae had taught them survival basics, he knew they’d be fine without him to take care of them.

A loud rumble of armored footsteps was heard in the distance and Hyunjae opened his eyes to see a group of people descending the mainroad into central square. Within the group he counted ten people dressed in iron armor, sporting the royal insignia, and three wearing dark cloaks. They continued mingling in the central square before one of the armored individuals and one of the cloaked individuals split from the group. Promptly turning to start down the side road that led towards the barkeep. 

Hyunjae couldn’t see their covered expression, the armored knight face was shielded and the cloaked individual had his hood pulled down over his eyes. He could only note the smirking smile underneath the cloaked figure that approached him.

“Choi Hyunjae.” The cloaked figure greeted them as they halted a few meters from the barkeep.

“Jeong Hyunjae.” He replied. “I changed my name quite a while ago.”

The armored knight unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Hyunjae.

“No matter the specifics. The king personally wishes to you to speak with him.” The cloaked figure continued. “I’m sure you understand that you have no right to refuse.”

Hyunjae had a grim expression of his face. He had confidence to evade two, but the eleven people in the distance could easily surround him and cut off his options. 

“And what does the king want with me?”

“That is not knowledge I am able to deliver to you at this time. However you should feel grateful. For the king is asking to converse with you rather than slay you at your doorstep.”

“This is how I feel about you.” He spat in their face.

The cloaked figure angrily raised his arm in disgust. “Do it!”

The knight walked forward and easily kneed Hyunjae in the abdomen, knocking out any air he had. He proceeded to bring the hilt of his blade onto his back and knocked him unconscious.

“You’ve been able to walk free all this time, but too bad for you that ends now.” He heard a sneer. 

As his eyes fluttered closed he let out another silent prayer. He hoped his sons escaped successfully from this shackled city. Staring off into the descending below the horizon, the sky looked beautiful as night fell and the dark violet hues mixed and overtook the bright warm pink. 

_Such a beautiful twilight._

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4/36  
Published 10/15/2020


	5. Act 1: All to Zero; Chapter 5: Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the story and art are by me!  
> Please no copying anywhere without credit!  
> Am planning on updating weekly every Thursday, hope you all enjoy! ^^  
> Comments are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Please check out my artwork that I've personally done for this series!  
> Concept Art: Jung Wooyoung  
> https://imgur.com/H0suL9l

San had no way of telling what time it was when he woke up that morning. The room looked as dark as it did when they went to bed. His only indication was the slamming of doors and footsteps in the distance. He slid out of his hammock and tried to feel around for his shirt that he had stripped out of the night prior. He leaned over and patted the floor but was interrupted as he heard steps outside their door. Letting out a surprised gasp as Wooyoung barged in. 

“Morning!” Wooyoung let out a cry as he barged through the door. San squinted as his eyes adjusted to the lamplight in the hallway filtering in. Wooyoung entered the room with Yeosang trailing behind him. “Get uppppp!” His loud screams echoed off of their walls. 

Yunho let out a groan and turned in his hammock away from the source of noise. He was never an early riser, San was always in charge of waking him up. San was going to go over and shake him awake but stared in shock and Wooyoung leaped over and harshly pulled at the hammock. The hammock tilted and Yunho’s long flailing body fell out. Wooyoung laughed as the taller man came to his senses after being rudely awakened. 

“Up up up! You got stuff to do! Go to the deck and wash up and then I have to take you to your station!”

Wooyoung grabbed both of them by their wrists and harshly yanked them up to their feet. San barely managed to grab at his shirt and shoes before he was pulled out of their room. Yunho, unfortunately, didn’t get a chance to. They were both pushed onto the deck and shoved towards a trough filled with water. 

“Hurry and wash up!” Wooyoung commanded. 

San and Yunho blearily washed the sleep from their eyes. Yeosang passed Yunho his shirt and boots. 

He must’ve picked them up after they left, San noted. 

After washing their faces, San saw Wooyoung hurriedly pry Yunho away and back downwards towards the cabins. He didn’t even get a chance to say bye. 

“He’ll be fine. You don’t have to be afraid.”

San turned to face Yeosang and let out a nervous smile. 

“He’ll be with Seonghwa and I promise he won’t rip off his head on the first day.”

“So no promises on ripping it off any other day?”

Yeosang shrugged and motioned for San to follow him. 

“No response?” San asked again cautiously. Another shrug in return. 

“You’ll be training with the medic this morning. He’ll teach you how to dress basic wounds and show you around the medbay. That way we have more people that’ll know how to do emergency aid.” Yeosang said as he led San through several hallways. “That way if your brother does get his head ripped off, you’ll be able to do some emergency aid for him.”

“Haha very funny…”

Silence. 

“Though I doubt first aid will do much if his head is actually severed.” Yeosang added. 

“You’re very uhm….blunt aren’t you?”

“I get that a lot. Here, we're at the medbay.” Yeosang pointed to a room, it didn’t have a door though. It was an entryway hidden behind some curtains. “Doc will train you. Wooyoung will probably pick you up later today, he always has odd jobs he always needs help with.”

San nodded as Yeosang pushed the curtains aside and entered. “Doc, I’ve brought the new guy.“

The doc turned around and smiled sheepishly at them. He was an average older looking man with tired eyes framed by large spectacles. He wore a red head scarf that covered his entire scalp. He wore a simple white shirt and a pair of brown trousers paired with a knee length apron. Along his arms lined scars of varying sizes and shapes, long scars from cuts, large irregular scars from burns. He wore a pair of worn brown gloves. 

“Hey, people just call me Doc or doctor around here.” He greeted and passed San an apron. San took the apron and put it on. As he was putting it on he caught Yeosang leaving out the corner of his eyes without a word again. 

“He does that often. Don’t pay it too much attention. He’s probably tired after his nightwatch shift, he’ll be up later.”

San nodded and followed Doc further into the room. The room was well lit with several candle lamps. Around the perimeter of the room lined shelves with numerous labeled drawers, on the one wall that wasn’t lined with a shelf was a small neat cot. San assumed that was Doc’s room judging from the neatly organized side table next to it. In the center of the room was a sturdy wooden table, the size of an average man, that the Doc often worked on.

“Look around and familiarize yourself with the drawers. They mostly contain dried herbs and rare materials that we mix up for salves or use as herbal tea sometimes for specific illnesses. But I’m the one who usually does all the mixing. The most important one for you is this shelf over here with all the emergency aid materials.” 

The Doc showed San the shelf on the left that was the closest to the doorway that they entered from. He instructed San to go over each of the materials and memorize them all and told him to go over them a second time with his eyes closed.

“Just in case the lights are out, you’ll need to grab these even without being able to see. Memorize the positions of the lights as well, so you can light them if needed.”

The drawers were separated neatly. San thought it was almost too neat and betrayed his expectations of pirates being slovenly savages. He ran his hands over each of the handles, pulling them out individually to inspect the contents in each compartment: Bandages, string, sterilized needles, alcohol, pre-made salves, cutting tools of various sizes, and lots of neatly sorted pieces of fabric.

“Not what you expected huh?”

San looked up at the Doc.

“Too organized to be the work of pirates right? You’re correct, I’m not. I was actually captured and brought along to this ship.”

San bit his lip. So it seems that ATEEZ often took people against their will onto the ship.

“But don’t get me wrong. They did capture me but it was only to save one of their comrades who was dying.” Doc’s glasses glinted as he looked down.

San noticed an unreadable expression on his face. “What happened?”

“Not quite sure. The poor lad had been injured for days, they fixed him up what he could. But it was the infection that took him too young. After his passing, they offered to release me.”

“Then why are you still here?”

Doc shrugged his shoulders. 

“During my time here they treated me better than any other location I’ve been at. Doctors ride a fine line between being a healer and a witch. Too many times to count, I’ve been chased away by people claiming that I was the one who brought misfortune to them when it was already too late to save someone. Here they treated me as someone who was needed and never once tried blaming it on me or harming me.”

Doc pulled out a bandage from one of the drawers and held it towards San.

“And I guess I got tired seeing people too young die too soon.” He let out a soft laugh. “The people here on this ship. They’re good men. Not like all those other pirates out there. These people take care of their family and have actual things they want to accomplish rather than pillage villages like savages.”

He paused to push the bandages into San’s hands.

“Hongjoong, he’s a good kid and so are the others. I want to see them grow into fine adult men. This old man has had enough of outliving children.”

San took the bandages and nodded.

“Enough of me rambling though. Let’s teach you how to bandage properly. And afterwards, I’ll teach you step by step how to address a wound.”

For the rest of the morning, San trained under the tutelage of Doc. He was taught to always look at the location of a wound and instructed to search if it was near any major artery or vein. It was an effective way of searching for the best method of how to help someone and also the best way of gauging if someone was going to make it based on how long ago they had been stabbed and where on the body. 

For example it was better to be stabbed in the abdomen than in the chest because if you broke a rib or your lung was punctured, you were good as dead. If you got sliced beneath the armpit at a major vein, it was also very easy to bleed out within minutes. In comparison, by being stabbed or sliced on an extremity of the body had higher chances of surviving so long as it wasn’t near a major artery or vein.

Doc instructed him to always help those who seem less injured first. If the situation happened during a fight, the priority was to preserve the ship’s crew body count so that they could win in numbers. It’s better to save 3 men with minor injuries than a man with major injuries. 

Doc gave him a diagram explaining if the wound was located on an extremity, where it would be best to tourniquet in order to prevent any major loss of blood. Any injuries on the core of the body would need direct pressure in order to prevent major blood loss. After figuring out how to deal with treating specific injuries, Doc taught San how to address a wound by making sure to always disinfect the site as well as the tools used. San came to the realization that using tools on multiple people could spread any infection faster. The horror stories from Doc of how terrible infection was, made San shiver and swear he would always make sure that tools were clean and sterilized before usage.

San didn’t notice the hours flying by as he absorbed himself into the diagrams and manuals provided by Doc. Doc had left hours ago to go tend around the ship. As the medic wasn’t always needed, he also worked around the ship as a carpenter and repaired things as needed. 

His nose was stuck so deep; he didn’t notice until Wooyoung had made his way in front of him standing a mere few centimeters from his face. He felt the strands of Wooyoung’s hair brush against his cheek. His eyes quickly shot up and he yelped at the close proximity.

“How are the books?” Wooyoung grinned leaning further in and pushed San until his back hit the work table behind him.

“Uh..going well?” San stuttered.   
Wooyoung had forgone his usual forehead scarf and ponytail. Letting his medium hair fall down reaching his chin, some of his hair delicately tucked behind his ear with a quill. He still sported the same outfit and San couldn’t help but flinch at how feminine his attire was. His shirt was unbuttoned as shameless as ever, only barely decent with the help of his corset. If his eyes wandered too much, San swore he could probably see his nipples. He felt a shiver go down his spine and he walked around to the other side of the table to put distance between them. Wooyoung noticed but he made no move to further follow San.

“Ech, reading books always makes me fall asleep. I’d much rather be doing something with my body than stick my nose in a book.” Wooyoung groaned, putting his arms behind his head, San spotted a small leather bound notepad in his hands. “Don’t know how some of you people do it.”

“You can read?” San asked, hiding his shock with a neutral expression.

“Mm yeah a bit. I learned a bit here and there when I was young. Picked it up easily, but was never really into it. You should’ve seen the people who taught me, they thought I was a genius and was wasting my talents.”

“That’s quite unexpected.” San stated bluntly.

Wooyoung let out a loud cackle and held his sides. “That a pirate like me can read? Yeah, it is pretty uncommon I guess but our bunch is a little more higher quality than the rest. What can I say?”

San merely offered a shrug in response prompting another giggle out of Wooyoung.

“And you? Can you read, San?”

“A small bit. I was taught by my father but I was never formally instructed. I don’t know if I can compare to sir genius.” San mocked.

Wooyoung let out another howl. “I’m sure you’re just as good as I am. I saw your nose buried so deeply in those books. You’re cute when you focus so hard on something.”

San stumbled for words which made Wooyoung continue laughing even more.

“Before I forget, I came here to call you for mealtime. We have to go assemble up on deck to eat. Here, let’s go.” Wooyoung reached out to grab San’s hand but stopped as he noticed San retreating his hand away. “Follow me.”

San trudged behind Wooyoung, always making sure to maintain a meter’s distance between them. From behind, Wooyoung’s skirt covered his knee length trousers. The loose shirt, corset cinching his waist and his medium length hair let down; he looked even more like a female. San felt sweat drench his forehead and collar and suppressed the growing feeling nausea that he felt at the back of his throat. He desperately wished they reached the deck soon.  
____________________________________________________________________________

On the crew, San scanned the crowd for a familiar mop of brown hair. His eyes lit up when he saw the brunette wave back at him. San left Wooyoung’s side to jog over to Yunho who held two plates of food; he held one up to San as he sat down.

“Am I glad to see you.” San whispered to Yunho.

“We’ve been apart for only half a day and you already miss me?”

“When we’re on a ship where we don’t know anyone, I’d rather be stuck seeing your mug all day every day. “

“I can’t tell if that's supposed to be endearing or an insult.” Yunho pouted. 

“But all I want is you!” San mocked.

Yunho chuckled. “Where were you assigned? What did you do?”

“Nothing much to do in medbay. Just met the doctor and he taught me some basic information about analyzing wounds and such. And also how to apply emergency first aid.”

“Ooh yea, I saw him yesterday. He helped bandage up my arm as good as new!” Yunho grinned, lifting his arm. It was expertly bandaged and tied so that it wouldn’t slip with movement.

San nodded. “Basically just looked at diagrams until now.”

“That’s it?” Yunho let out a fake shocked expression.

“Wooyoung dragged you off this morning. What were you up to?”

“He left me with Seonghwa and we had to make a logbook of our stock to keep a check for how much provisions they had left. I guess they had to revise quite a few logs because they weren’t expecting multiple recruits.” He nervously laughed.

San elbowed him in the side and gave him a sharp look. “I wasn’t going to go with them. And we’re only on this ship ‘cause we were forced to.”

Yunho just laughed in response. “They had apparently only packed enough food to get to their next destination apparently, but with me in the equation. Seonghwa said they were a bit short. But nothing a few reduced meal sizes could fix. But I had to count all the food stock. ALL OF THEM. It took forever.”

San let out a sympathetic groan.

“And we have to count resources every other day. They said, in order to catch if anyone ever stole food. Apparently it's a pretty severe breach among pirate code to loot from each other, food included. I still have to go and count stock of everything else later….candles, wax, flint, gunpowder, ammunition...Save me Sannnn.”

“Can’t believe you were stuck with Seonghwa…”

“Yeah after getting my head thrown around him yesterday, I was on edge. But he didn’t do anything to me today. It was surprisingly peaceful.”

“You guys make Seonghwa sound like a monster who's after your head!” They heard the cheerful voice of Wooyoung as he plodded over and sat next to Yunho. San was innately grateful that he didn’t sit close to his side.

“Is he not?” San said with a straight face and Wooyoung cackled. “Yeosang said the same thing this morning too.”

“Oh did he?”

“Yea he said something about Seonghwa wouldn’t rip his head off on the first day.”

“W-wait! San, then what about tomorrow?”

San let out a shrug, imitating Yeosang from earlier. “Hey, I got a crash course in emergency aid in case he does decide to bite your head off.”

“San! You can’t just emergency aid my head back on!” Yunho cried. San and Wooyoung just giggled in response. 

“I promise Seonghwa warms up after a while. He’s a total fuddy-duddy when you first meet him, but he takes care of all of us.” Wooyoung chimed.

San’s obvious expression of distrust made him double over in laughter.

“For example, the food you’re eating was made by Seonghwa himself.” Wooyoung managed to say between wheezes.

Yunho and San mockingly looked down at their now empty bowls, eyeing it suspiciously. “Poison…?” They both murmured under their breath, and Wooyoung lost it.

They didn’t have time to continue their joking though because Seonghwa suddenly appeared from behind.

“I see you’re having fun. Which means you’re slacking off.” Seonghwa’s cold glare sent shivers down their backs, even Wooyoung paled slightly as his laughter quietly died off.

“Back to work. Otherwise.” Seonghwa had a dark glint in his eye. “No supper.”

Wooyoung let out a fake gasp and pouted. “Noooo, not supper!”

“If you know then follow orders. Clean up.” Seonghwa took Yunho by the collar and dragged him off back down towards cabins. Yunho just smiled and waved at them before Seonghwa proceeded to toss him down the stairs. Sending one last stern look before descending himself. 

Wooyoung waved a lazy hand and got to his feet. He offered a hand to San but didn’t bat an eye when the other refused it, getting up by himself. 

“It’s okay. I’ll stand.”

They cleaned up their dishes and threw them into a water trough on the other side of the deck that contained dishes. One of the other crewmates with menial tasks would get to it eventually, Wooyoung reasoned.

“Earlier you mentioned you could read. Can you write?” Wooyoung turned to San.

“Uhm, not well but I can write a small amount…”

“Great!” Wooyoung tossed his handbook and a thin piece of charcoal towards San. “I’ve been wanting to force this duty on someone but no one knew how to read or write so I’ve just been trying to do it by myself.”

San opened the book and stared at the contents of it….to put it nicely it was chicken scratch.

“You know what I said earlier about reading…” San cocked an eyebrow at Wooyoung. “I think I might have to take that back.”

“Nooo, don’t say that.” Wooyoung laughed and slapped San on the back. San winced and took a step away, not out of pain but out of discomfort.

“As chief engineer, I have a responsibility to take care of my baby.”

“You have a child now? What other surprises am I going to hear today?”

Wooyoung cackled and gestured around the ship. “No no, my baby is my ship. I mean our ship. But obviously as chief engineer, I give her the most love! Her name’s ATINY. She’s stuck with us through thick and thin, supporting us on our journey. But as you can see, note taking isn’t my strong suit. And as confident as I am about remembering each and every detail about my baby, I can’t always be here to fix and inspect her because I’m away.”

San closed the handbook in his hands. 

“Basically I need you to create a legible logbook of all the repairs. Every logged repair has to be documented and be regularly checked on periodically to make sure it’s up to standard. Dates I have memorized but it’ll really help having them down on paper. This way I can get you to assume my duties in doing periodic checkups and keep my schedule organized.”

“Wait isn’t that a lot of responsibility for someone new?”

“Not at all. Rather none of these people-,” He gestured to a crew member who passed them on deck. “‘Cept for Doc, Hongjoong and I can’t read. You won’t be doing the checkups but by knowing how to read you can keep track of everything. And you can assign them to the members whose specialty lies in that area. With that off my hands, I can solely focus on actually being chief engineer and dedicate my time to fixing priority repairs.”

“That sounds like a lot..”

“Pleaseeeee. Help me out just this once.” 

Wooyoung pouted at him and leaned in. San instinctively backed away. San understood that Wooyoung was a male, his shark jawline and prominent adam’s apple bobbed with every word. But with the way he was dressed, San didn’t think it was a good idea. Wooyoung getting increasingly frustrated that San wasn’t responding.

“Fineee,” he sighed. “I’ll ask Hongjoong to assign you under Seonghwa.”

“Wait!” San muttered. Weighing his options. He would much rather Wooyoung than Seonghwa he decided internally. He sent a silent prayer to Yunho who would most likely continue suffering being paired with Seonghwa. “I’ll do it..” 

Wooyoung let out a squeak and clapped his hands together. He rushed towards San to hug him, but grabbed at air as San quietly slipped out of his hand. 

“No touching though.” San reprimanded as he backed away from Wooyoung.

“Sure, sure, whatever.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

San spent the rest of the later afternoon being dragged around the ship. Wooyoung showed him around the entire ship from top to bottom, making sure San had highlighted all the issues and repairs on the ship. Marking them according to priority as well as by severity of damage. To   
San’s eyes he was wondering honestly how this ship had managed to stay afloat with the damage he saw, but Wooyoung confirmed that it was indeed safe to sail. 

San didn’t need to but he also drew up a blueprint of ATINY so it would be easier for him to memorize where everything was. Wooyoung saw this and gave San lots of uncalled for praises and attention, much to San’s distaste. By the end of the day he had become a master of dodging Wooyoung’s random grabs at his hands or random hugs.

Along the way San also met some of the crew who were under Wooyoung’s jurisdiction. According to the hierarchy of the ship, Hongjoong as the captain was in charge of maintaining order. He was the one who usually oversaw the leaders making sure they were not abusing their position as well as the one who made decisions on where the ship would sail. 

Seonghwa as the quartermaster was directly under the captain. His position was the second most influential on the ship, and he received just as much shares as Hongjoong. Unlike the captain though, they oversaw a lot more of the ship’s operations. They were usually in charge of keeping stock of their resources and management of the crew to make sure that no one was slacking off.

Yeosang as the navigator had a special position and San barely saw much of him during his tour. Wooyoung claimed he had been resting as he was also in charge of night shift watch, but San wasn’t able to figure out if he did anything else.

Wooyoung as the chief engineer was technically below that of the quartermaster, but from his mannerisms around the other and how both were treated by the crew. It seemed that Wooyoung held as much influence as Seonghwa. Rather, more people liked Wooyoung as he was the more sociable one who was more lenient on them if they slacked off. However he commanded the majority of the common crew, assigning and overseeing each person to maintain the ship's condition and stepped in whenever fixing was necessary. He also commanded most of the crew to their positions if they ever needed to change the direction of their sails. He oversaw the completion of responsibilities of almost everyone except for the captain, quartermaster, navigator, and doctor. 

“And this is the last crew member.” Wooyoung introduced the last of the common crew. The pirate was soft spoken and his eyes looked tired but filled with respect as he addressed Wooyoung. “He is usually on deck and cleans up all of our messes. He does all the deck scrubbing and dishes and checking on the condition of the sails and ropes to get to the top mast.”

“John,” The pirate smiled. He had short cropped black hair and wore thick framed glasses. “Nice to meet you. Everyone’s been talking about the new additions.”

“Hey hey hey, you’re allowed to gossip but don’t be mean to the new guy!” Wooyoung crossed his arms.

San kept a constant business smile plastered to his face. He felt awkward meeting so many new people. Some didn’t spare him much of a glance since he was with Wooyoung, but more than once he noticed a lingering frown as they left the room. He knew the top brass of their crew knew his identity but he wasn’t sure if they had told the rest of the crew. The day he arrived he was immediately covered in sheets before he even hit the deck so he didn’t know how many people had seen him in his other form. Rather he was still having difficulty believing that Seonghwa who was a merman was their second in command. 

John waved his arms defensively. “No no I didn’t join their talks, I would never. It’s just nice that someone joined the crew after I did. Makes me feel a little better that I’m a senior.”

San internally groaned as he listened to John. Mentally he apologized because his status on this ship was probably already higher than his as he was already relegated to tasks dedicated to more seasoned pirates. Partially due to his literary skills, and also Hongjoong wanted him to stay and therefore he would probably get more preferential treatment. 

“What are you talking about? San here has alre-!” Wooyoung jumped in shock as San stepped on his foot harshly. “What was that for!?” He cried.

San pretended to look away and held his hand out to John. “Thanks for welcoming me.” 

John looked at his hand quizzically and put his hand on top of San’s, reciprocating a warm smile. “I have to go back to scrubbing now otherwise Seonghwa will have my head.”

San rolled his eyes. It seems to be the running joke that Seonghwa will rip off anyone’s head if they so happen to get on his bad side.

“Meanie.” Wooyoung grumbled as he stood next to San.

San merely shrugged and observed the deck. The sun had begun setting over the horizon, the deck had been scrubbed to brush off the dirt and grime that washed aboard from the sea. Everything had been set in their designated area. San was honestly impressed how functional this ship was, he wondered if all pirates were like this.

“Is John always on deck duty?” San inquired and Wooyoung looked up from his foot. 

“Yeah, pretty much. He’s our newest addition before you guys. He doesn’t have much experience on the seas as he’s from a peasant family I believe. He’s a good kid but doesn’t have much to offer. So Seonghwa always makes him do the easiest duties, also known as the menial tasks. He never complains though.”

“Out of curiosity, is Seonghwa a control freak? Humor me.” 

“He’s definitely a clean freak. When he first came here, he nagged non-stop about how filthy our ship was. I was doing my best to keep things functional and working but he always complained about how I managed the ship. Honestly he nags more than a mother.” Wooyoung huffed.

“Honestly, I’m not even surprised he’s like that.” San chuckled into his hand.

“By the way, I heard some interesting news from Seonghwa.”

San tilted his head curiously.

“So I hear you can’t swim….even though you’re a…” He covered his mouth in laughter, barely making out the rest of the sentence. “Merman!” He cackled.

San could swear his face flushed as hard as the sunset. 

“I can! I totally can! Don’t listen to him.” He argued and Wooyoung laughed.

“The way you’re reacting makes it sound like it’s true!”

“Oh why...I swear I’m going to kill Seonghwa…” San muttered under his breath.

“Doubt you could actually do it even if you tried.”

Both San and Wooyoung turned to see Yeosang appear behind them with Yunho in tow.

“Yeosang! When did you get here?” Wooyoung wrapped the light haired man in an embrace that he reciprocated. San and Yunho just stared at them and then at each other and shrugged.

“It’s sundown. Day duties are over. Seonghwa put you and Yunho in charge of distributing for supper.” 

Yeosang held up a hefty basket that smelled of bread and cheeses. Yunho behind him had two barrels under his arms. 

Wooyoung looked behind Yeosang and laughed. “Just two? Seonghwa is being so stingy!” He whined and he took the basket out of Yeosang’s hands. “Alright! SUPPER ROLL CALL!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Yeosang looked unfazed but Yunho and San flinched slightly at the sheer volume of the small man. Within seconds men started filtering onto the deck, all sighing in relief for some food. They swarmed the chest to grab a tin to fill and Yunho counted ten men aside from them as they all lined up to grab their cheese, bread and beer. San noticed Yeosang slipping away again to the opposite side of the cabin where the briefing room and captain’s quarters were, Hongjoong and Seonghwa were also out of sight. But he paid it no attention as he bit into his loaf of bread, the soft pillowy texture was so satisfying and downed easily with beer.

“Wooyoung! Only two barrels tonight? How is that enough to get any of us drunk!” Came a complaint from the crowd.

“Shut up!” He laughed back. “At least you’re getting some booze so drink up!”

They continued eating into the night. San and Yunho watched silently as they all cheered and joked around. It seemed like two barrels had been enough after all from the way they were acting. The sun descended behind the horizon and now the sky was a dark shade of blue. Wooyoung called each of them to clean up but allowed them to continue partying amongst themselves. 

San was sipping at his tin looking at the now visible moonlight when he noticed a light hair come into his vision. “Shit!” He mumbled as he backed up and watched Yeosang standing above him with an amused expression.

“Starting night shift watch.” He called. “Yunho you’re up in crow’s nest. John you’re on deck as usual.”

A small sound of confirmation was heard among the group.

“Oooo good luck.” Wooyoung smiled at Yunho. “Make sure you hold on tight. Don’t fall, otherwise you might die.”

“Hold up what???” San asked incredulously.

“He’ll be fine.” Yeosang rolled his eyes. “C’mon let's go up.” Yeosang ordered as he began scaling the net made of thick ropes that surrounded the main mast. His experience was visible as he scaled within seconds and settled into the Crow’s nest. “Hurry up!”

San watched Yunho cautiously take the rope into his hand and gulped. He had some booze in his system, and San hoped he still had enough sense to hold on. Yunho gripped the rope tightly and slowly began climbing at a much slower pace making sure not to lose his footing. San held his breath as he watched him ascend and finally breathed as he confirmed Yunho had made it to the Crow’s nest. 

“Just look into the horizon and make sure you look for any lights. If you do see any then immediately pull this rope and it’ll sound a bell. Use the voicepipe if you have anything to report.” Yeosang instructed and placed the rope into Yunho’s hand. “And don’t fall asleep.” He ordered as he quickly descended. Instead of using the net to climb up this time, he held onto a rope and slid down elegantly landing back onto the deck.

“You can leave it to me!” They heard Yunho call from above and San smiled watching him wave adorably from above.

“You two with me. We have things to discuss in the briefing room.” 

San gulped nervously as he followed the two, throwing a nervous glance in Yunho’s direction which he couldn’t see.

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5/36  
Published 10/22/2020


	6. Act 1: All to Zero; Chapter 6: My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the story and art are by me!  
> Please no copying anywhere without credit!  
> Am planning on updating weekly every Thursday, hope you all enjoy! ^^  
> Comments are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Please check out my artwork that I've personally done for this series!  
> Concept Art: Kang Yeosang  
> https://imgur.com/a/pwJwoyw

San entered the room after Yeosang and Wooyoung. His eyes adjusting from the evening dark sky outside to the candle lit room. During his tour with Wooyoung earlier, they had not entered this room. San assumed it was probably because his room had yet to need a repair. Therefore it didn’t warrant an entry in his logbook. He’d have to add it to his blueprint later though. 

San took in more of his surroundings and observed the structure of the room. It was slightly larger than the room he and Yunho shared. The table was completely covered in parchment and loose papers so San could not tell what color it was originally but as he took a seat in the dark wood chairs, he noted that underneath the mess there was a dark blood red table cloth that draped over his legs when he sat. 

“Usually it’s just us who attend this meeting.” Hongjoong waved San to sit across him. Around the table sat 6 chairs, San sat across from Hongjoong with Wooyoung on his right and Yeosang from his left. Seonghwa sat between Hongjoong and Wooyoung. “Everyone’s busy during the day so we didn’t have much of an opportunity to talk. Worry not though, we assign rotations to have the bare minimum for a skeleton crew during the evenings. The rest usually just party and drink until they pass out or retire to their rooms until morning. Once you’re done here you can go back to your chambers to rest. How was your day?”

San suppressed an urge to roll his eyes as if a captain actually cared what a mere runt did on his ship, that’s what the quartermaster and chief engineer were for.

“It was fine. Spent some time with the doctor and Wooyoung.” San replied.

“Good. And the other kid?” Hongjoong questioned towards the rest of the group. Wooyoung shrugged and Yeosang shifted his eyes away.

“He’s fine. Organized and always asks questions.” Seonghwa broke the silence. “...too many questions.”

“He’ll be a quick learner then. Less work for you to manage in that case. And Yunho won’t slack off,” Hongjoong smiled and faced San. “Because I'm sure both of you’ll be on your best behaviors.”

San kept a straight face but he knew a threat when he heard one. He didn’t want Yunho to suffer punishment for something he did, he didn’t know the levels of corporal punishment these pirates had. The worst would obviously be death. But San doubted they would go to those lengths as they had made a point in needing San’s cooperation. However San didn’t trust them the slightest bit, not sure if they would have underhanded tactics such as torturing Yunho to get San to give in.

“I’m joking. I’m joking. Don’t make such a serious face.” Hongjoong laughed. “You’re part of our crew now and nothing good comes out of doubting each other. Rather we called you here to let you gain a sense of trust with us first. Ask away! We’ll answer any questions we can for now.”

“Then I'll start off easy.” San shrugged. “Don’t pirate captains wear pirate hats?”

Hongjoong wrinkled his nose as he laughed. “Always unexpected aren’t you? No problem. To answer, I do have one. I just don’t wear it as hats make the head too heavy and obstruct your vision. In a death match, one with the better vision will always win because they’ll be able to predict the next move. Doesn’t mean I won’t wear it though, I’ll use it on occasion if need be.”

San thought for a bit, maybe he’d give them a trick question just to see if they were telling the truth.

“Then give me more information on what you know on merfolk. Seeing as you have one on your crew.” He looked at Seonghwa, who was looking down at his ledger.

“What do you want to know?” Seonghwa sent him a fake smile. “How to swim?” He sneered.

San glared in response. “No, you saw for yourself I can swim.”

Seonghwa merely shrugged. “I recall dragging you the entire way.”

San rolled his eyes. “My mother was murdered when I was seven. I’ve been raised among humans ever since I was born, so sorry if my skills as a merman aren’t to your standards.”

“Seonghwa, stop.” Hongjoong placing his hand on the other’s elbow. The other sat back and grunted. “Sorry about that. We won’t pry if you don’t want to talk about yourself. But if you want more specific answers, then you’ll have to ask more specific questions.”

“How long can we stay out of water?”

“Seonghwa stays out of water for three days at most, but he can last on land up to five days dpending on his physical condition.” Yeosang replied. 

San nodded in response. He could stay out of saltwater 4-5 days himself. It seemed that they had no intentions of lying so far. 

“How did you manage to find me so easily at Aurora?”

“Merfolk have exceptional senses, much more than humans could possibly interpret. It was also partially due to Seonghwa memorizing your scent from the night prior that we were able to track you down quite easily.”

San nodded. That answer didn’t seem too far fetched.

“And how long do merfolk usually live?”

Hongjoong gazed towards Seonghwa who had been turned away from San. 

“I don’t know. But i’m 98 years old if that gives you an idea.” Seonghwa grunted.

“I’ve been living off of human food for the past thirteen years but do merfolk from the sea actually eat humans?” He pressed.

The taller man huffed and replied. “Common merfolk can eat anything they want, ranging from fish in the sea to any kind of human food.”

“Common merfolk? Is there a special variation among your kind?”

“Sirens, they are merfolk belonging to the royal family and what land dwellers usually refer to in your history. Their bodies are different from that of common merfolk as they can only feed on humans. Their bodies will physically reject everything else. They have to come up to the surface to feed which is why they’re often sighted. The common merfolk will not consume human flesh as that is a royalty custom. Non-royals consuming human flesh was a crime punishable by death.” Seonghwa continued.

“And you are…?”

“Best hope that I don’t eat that brother of yours.” Seonghwa smirked but Hongjoong lightly tapped him on the head with his fist.

“He’s lying. He’s just a common merman.” Hongjoong laughed to Seonghwa’s dismay. 

“All of you are always mean to me.” Seonghwa pouted.

“So the entire royal family is made up of sirens?” San asked.

“No, rather only a specific few of those of the royal family can become sirens.” Seonghwa replied.

“San, what do you know of merfolk history from the land?” Yeosang questioned.

“From what i’ve heard...A long time ago the goddess of the sea was born from man’s wish to be prosperous in gathering resources from the sea. But after years of serving man, they saw that man had ravaged and depleted the sea of resources, overfishing and destruction and contamination. Angered, the sea goddess cast a curse on fish to get revenge on mankind for driving them almost to extinction. They lure humans with song and drag them down to their deaths and for thousands of years they’ve been at war with each other.”

“Such garbage a human would come up with.” Seonghwa replied. “We’re not fish. We’re closer to humans if anything.”

“What does that mean?”

“The tales of origin state that our ancestors were both human. A human male and woman conceived a child, but the man was wicked and cheated on her. He wanted to get rid of the daughter that tied him down and when the woman refused, he cast both of them off a cliff into the sea. In the woman’s last breath she begged the god of living to spare her child. The mother died immediately but god took the child and blessed her. They became the goddess of the sea. God tried raising the goddess of the sea to help the humans but the goddess hated the father that killed her mother. After reviving her mother, giving her a new form, a tail and gills so she could survive in water; she tasked her to track down their father and kill him. But the goddess of the sea miscalculated, and the mother was still in love with the man. Together they birthed another daughter but this daughter was a mermaid. The man this time was no different and tried killing the goddess’ younger sister as well. The goddess of the sea had had enough and raged for seven days and nights at their mother. When their younger sister was only a week old; the goddess murdered her own mother and offered the father as sustenance to their week old sister. She became the first siren.” 

San sat in silent shock.

“The goddess raised the siren as her younger sister. But while the younger sister had to consume human flesh, the goddess had no need to eat. The siren felt it was unfair. The goddess didn’t understand when the sister rebelled against her as they were different. And the goddess was eventually betrayed again when the siren found a human partner. The goddess killed the human partner again but the siren had already conceived another child with them and gave birth to another generation of merfolk. Generation after generation happened and the goddess realized her curse.”

A gulp.

“The goddess and her younger sister who had been born from the seed of a human man could never break that cycle. Mermaids would only fall in love with humans and only human male seed could be used to conceive the next generation. As if it was a curse god placed on the goddess for harming the humans he loved. The goddess rejected the curse, framing it as a blessing in disguise. She forced every mermaid she could to consume human flesh, because after becoming a siren they could no longer tolerate any other sustenance. The goddess’s will weakened over thousands of years, hurt by the betrayal. One day she was suddenly gone, but the sirens who had only lived according to her will kept on continuing their tradition.”

A nod.

“But by overhunting the humans, they strayed from the sea and the siren population quickly declined. Therefore the royal system was created to determine how resources were distributed. The royal line is made up of the eldest daughter of the previous queen, and it became an enforced tradition to find a human mate and after producing an offspring, feed the father to the merchild so they could become a siren. It became law that only the queen and princesses could consume human flesh and they were also given special powers and privileges. Thus preserving the next generation of sirens to feed the goddess’ hatred towards humans."

“And merman…?” San mumbled quietly.

Seonghwa shrugged. “Rejects. Maybe due to the goddess of the sea’s disdain towards men. Merman could not conceive due to the curse. They’re all infertile. Even if they were born from the current generation’s queen, they had served no other function other than to serve the royal family.”

“What if the current generation’s queen doesn’t produce a mermaid? What if they only produce mermen, they won’t become sirens?”

“Then the younger sister of the queen takes over and is tasked with producing the next queen. The merman child is taken in usually by another family and raised to be servants. Still they were treated better than common mermans, common mermaid families couldn’t sustain raising more than one, often sacrificed or abandoned the young mermen to fend for themselves.”

“And the common merman or even the common merfolk just...dealt with that? Being forced into servitude for the royal family and not being allowed to consume humans or be punished to death?”

“Due to the powers of the goddess, consuming humans gave the sirens more powers than common merfolk. If they disobeyed they were immediately killed or offered up to the human’s as a sacrifice to lure them in. And the royal family that produced generation after generation of sirens actually did become genetically different from that of a merfolk born from a common mermaid. Due to generations of not consuming humans, common merfolk could no longer process human flesh. Their bodies now reject human flesh and their bodies shut down from sickness and often die from it. They could never overpower the sirens that rule over them and in the end it just became an accepted way of life. There was no reason for common merfolk to go out of their way to consume human flesh anyway.”

San sat back. “So you lied.”

Seonghwa cocked an eyebrow. 

“You’re a merman and you’re even a common. You couldn’t even eat Yunho if you wanted to.” San talked back.

Seonghwa raised his arm defensively even though he sat across the table. Wooyoung cackled, he had been quiet the entire time.

“Unless you’re a princess.” San teased and this time even Yeosang released a small giggle.

“You’re dead.” Seonghwa growled but Hongjoong tapped him on the head again.

“Do you know what powers a siren has?” San asked.

Seonghwa shrugged.

“Then how about a COMMON merfolk then?”

Seonghwa glared but responded. “General powers include hydrokinesis, hydrocryokinesis, hydrothermokinesis and auditory manipulation.”

“I have no idea what those mean Seonghwa.” San glared.

“I’ll explain them.” Yeosang offered. “Seonghwa has the ability to manipulate not only the shape but he can also transport water within a range of distance as long as he wills it. He can manipulate the temperature of the water to either freeze to ice or boil as well. As for auditory manipulation, Seonghwa can use his voice to create an audiovisual illusion and influence humans to do as he bids. The duration of his singing will determine how much of an influence he has; a mere five seconds will make humans confused, ten seconds and the human will start to forget their memories, fifteen seconds will drive a person crazy, and at twenty seconds he can fully manipulate their movements. Let’s just say people don’t normally make it past thirty seconds.”

“Is that what he used that day?”

Yeosang nodded. “Although not technically a power, merfolk have evolved to develop an anti-spell that can be casted on humans so they will not be affected by auditory manipulation.”

“That’s why we weren’t affected.” Wooyoung chimed in. “We’ve already been granted protection. Your brother was not and so he was affected that day.”

San nodded. He’d have to take all the information with a grain of salt. But from their tones and body languages, none of them seemed to by lying to him. However the back of his mind screamed that there was more information they were withholding from them, but he feared that if he dug too deep, they’d be suspicious.

“You can ask more if you’d like, you know?” Wooyoung gazed towards San, the latter looked down at his hands to avoid his gaze.

“No, I think I’m fine. I’ve been here for quite a while and I’m quite tired from today, I’ve done a lot of things I've never done before.” San excused himself and rose from his seat. He looked at the rest of the group that had continued sitting.

“We’ll be here to continue discussing things regarding the direction of the crew. Off you go, or you may be excused as you land dwellers put it.” Hongjoong grinned and waved him off. 

San walked over to the door, hyper aware of the gazes fixed on his back. In the back of his head he belatedly thought he probably should stay a bit longer to eavesdrop on their conversation. But he didn’t want to risk being punished already on his first official day.

“Good night.” He mumbled as he shut the door behind him. 

He returned to the deck and noticed most of the men had either fallen asleep right on the deck or returned to their respective quarters. He looked up to see if Yunho had seen him return, but he couldn’t get a really good look as he was obscured by the base of the Crow’s nest. He decided to return to their shared room and lit one of the candle lamps in their room. 

He settled into his hammock and stared at the wall wistfully, painfully aware of his new environment. Yunho was his only friend and person he could trust on this ship. He knew that they would not likely be paired to work together very often because of their differences in talent and specialties. He wiggled himself even further into the hammock and clutched the blanket to his chin, the loneliness creeping in and surrounding him. He and Yunho had spent every night together since that day. When was the last time he spent the night alone, he wondered. 

It felt like hours had passed and San continued staring at the wall until he heard creaks from outside their room. San tensed. Shutting his eyes quickly and feigned sleep as light from the hallway flooded the room.

“San?” 

He heard the familiar voice of Yunho approach him. He opened his eyes and welcomed the older.

“I’m back. Yeosang came to relieve me early. He said I wasn’t used to the overnight shift and so he took over.” Yunho smiled and patted San on his forehead. “Get some rest until dawn breaks. I’m heading to bed as well.” 

“Yunho.”

“Mm?”

“I asked about myself.”

Yunho smiled gently and continued patting San’s head. Yunho was really the only one San felt comfortable touching him really. He vehemently hated any contact in the barkeep, especially touches from females. But Yunho’s large hands were warm and calming against his cool skin. 

“That’s good. Did you learn a lot?”

“Mm.”

“That's great. Make sure to tell me later okay? But get some rest. Knowing you, you probably stayed up all night.” He laughed. “You still have to do the day shift tomorrow.”

San pouted but his eyes felt heavy and warm with Yunho’s hands covering them. And within seconds he immediately fell asleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Over the next few days San and Yunho kept themselves busy around the ship, helping out wherever they were assigned. They were diligent in their work as they didn’t want to get punished and stand out. They wanted to lay low to avoid suspicion and figure out the layout of the ship and procure all the resources they needed before their escape when they finally reached the next port down. They were assigned to many different positions; some including managing logbook reports and records, lookout shifts in the crow’s nest, scrubbing and the cleaning of the ship, laundry for the crew, assisting with repairs and tending to minor injuries that the crew had as well as helping out with the cooking preparations.

Over the next few days whether it be in the privacy of their chambers or during their shifts together San would relay information he learned about his species to Yunho. The elder was surprised but took in all the information calmly. 

Since that night San had yet to be invited back into the briefing room but he was somewhat glad as being around those four unnerved them. Knowing that they were withholding information from him but he couldn’t do anything about it. 

He barely interacted with Hongjoong, he rarely came out to eat with everyone. San had only seen him join once for a late drinking party and he had smashed everyone out of the park with his alcohol tolerance. As for Yeosang, he never really saw him except for when he exited his bedroom or leaving his post at the Crow’s nest. The light haired man would smile at him when they walked passed each other but they had yet to exchange any conversation. 

He worked most often with Wooyoung, occasionally with Seonghwa and the rest of the crew. Wooyoung had treated him the same as the first night, overly interactive but San had learned to deal with his behavior and how to dodge his physical touches. He noted that Wooyoung touched everyone though, often offering hugs to Yunho who accepted them more readily than he did. 

Seonghwa was the surprise though. He was prickly and angry at him from the beginning, he expected to be treated badly. But in recent days he had mostly eased off of glaring at them whenever he got a chance, and treated him more cordially...was a way to put it. He didn’t purposely argue with San unless San got in his face, and treated San like the rest of the crew. It was strange seeing such a change...maybe Wooyoung was right that he just needed time to warm up.

As the days continued to pass San got increasingly more frustrated with the lack of development and no news of plans. Don’t pirates get more action? He pondered. He had heard tales of them pillaging merchant ships and towns for gold and women. He was grateful that there were no women on board, less anxiety for him to deal with except for one specific person that always was too close for comfort. 

He sighed at the vast span of blue ocean that surrounded them. San had almost lost track of the days they had been out at sea, it seemed they were there for weeks wasting away performing menial tasks listening to their orders. The crew simply just went about their day duties and he couldn’t personally ask them what the ATEEZ was planning. He was scratching at his head in frustration when he noticed Yunho urgently signalling for him to pay attention.

“Hm?” San looked up the brunette. They were currently in the kitchen peeling the potatoes to prepare for that evening’s stew. Some growth had taken to growing on them and they peeled and were cutting the spoiled parts off and tossing them into a barrel that would later go to feed to the pigs in the cages below.

“I got a look at food stock in storage down below. There isn’t much left now, we’ll definitely have to dock soon to restock on supplies.” Yunho whispered. “Looking at how much is left, I’d estimate that we have about a week left at sea before everything is depleted.”

San tried his best to control his expression but he was delighted inside. He nodded but didn’t respond, they could continue their conversation later that night in their chambers. But at least he had something to look forward to now. He could almost taste the freedom on the tip of his tongue. 

He flinched, stirring himself out of his daydream and looked down. He had nicked his hand on the knife peeling potatoes and his blood streamed down his finger. Yunho gasped as he dropped his own knife and grabbed at his apron. He wrapped San’s finger in the cloth and applied pressure. 

“San!” The door to the kitchen burst open and Wooyoung waltzed in with a giant smile on his face. Today he was sporting his forehead scarf again and had his hair tied back, San noted he seemed to alternate with the days. Wooyoung looked quizzically at Yunho hovering over San and gasped when he saw the blood that had seeped into San’s trousers. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing. Just a nick.” San hissed as he pressed his finger with the apron. “Was this cloth even clean Yunho?” 

Yunho faltered and hesitated. “Uhhhhh…” He mumbled and San sighed as he ripped the apron off his finger. “Last time it was washed was….a week ago?”

Wooyoung approached him and ripped his forehead scarf off and tied it around the base of his finger to make a tourniquet. “I’ll take him to medbay. You stay here.” He ordered Yunho and the taller man stiffened at his sharp tone.

“Wooyoung stop. It’ll get dirty!” San protested but Wooyoung grabbed his injured hand by the wrist and dragged him out. “Wooyoung! I can go to Doc myself!”

San felt mortified and slightly embarrassed as Wooyoung dragged him across the entire boat hand in hand. He gazed at Wooyoung’s frame from behind and cringed. He was muscular toned, with a sharp jawline to match; but the way his gait and the skirt flowed behind him made him feel sick to his stomach. They rounded the corner and bumped into Seonghwa who stumbled back a step. 

“Hey!”

“Sorry sorry! He got hurt and we need to get to the Doc!” Wooyoung laughed but it sounded rushed and impatient. “He cut himself pretty deep.”

“Show me.” Seonghwa commanded and San laughed nervously under Seonghwa’s piercing gaze. 

“You guys really don’t need to...I can get there myself.” He argued but Seonghwa took his wrist from Wooyoung. “I just cut myself peeling the potatoes. It's not serious.”

“You don’t get to decide that.” Seonghwa’s voice was deep but stern. 

San was going to protest more, but squeaked in surprise when Seonghwa stuck his finger into his mouth. 

“What are you doing!” San struggled to free his finger from their lips, but the death grip Seonghwa held on his arm prevented him from slinking away. “Seonghwa, what the hell!” 

“Ahh I forgot you can do that.” Wooyoung said, calm returning to his voice. 

“Wooyoung! Make him stop!” San squeaked and started kicking at Seonghwa’s shin before he felt his finger slip out with an audible pop. “What the fuck?”

“You’re an important piece to Hongjoong. And I’m not letting you risk getting infected and dying on us.” Seonghwa glared. 

San was about to protest when he noticed his finger no longer stung. He pulled it up to his face and examined it closely. The blood had been replaced with a thin layer of saliva but the cut was now gone. 

“What?” He uttered in disbelief.

“Seonghwa can heal minor injuries with his merman powers.” Wooyoung said unwrapping his now blood soaked head scarf from his hand. 

“Stop getting flustered over little things.” Seonghwa scolded. “You really know nothing don’t you!”

“You didn’t tell me we could do that!” San countered.

“You didn’t ask.” Seonghwa rolled his eyes. 

“Is there anything else I should be aware of? Healing powers? What, can we also transform into anything we want?” San hissed and rubbed his wrist where they had grabbed him.

“You didn’t know?” Seonghwa rolled his eyes at him.

“Wait really?”

“No.” Seonghwa deadpanned and cackled at San’s angry pout.

“Hey hey hey! I’m here too!” Wooyoung joined pouting.

“Shut up. Did you finish your tasks or are you going to keep dallying. You’ll be getting less allowance from Hongjoong at this rate.” 

“Nooo!”

“And you!” Seonghwa turned to face San. “Get back to your task and finish it otherwise you won’t get supper tonight!”

San and Wooyoung ran in the opposite direction to get back to the kitchen, but San suddenly stopped and turned around in the hallway.

“Seonghwa!”

Seonghwa didn’t respond but he sent a pointed look at them.

“Thanks!” San sent him a small smile. He didn’t miss the slight widening of Seonghwa’s eyes. “But honestly putting my hand in your mouth is pretty gross so please don’t do that again.” San and Wooyoung laughed as they raced back, ignoring the angry voice behind them.

They reached the kitchen quickly and San was about to push the door when he faced Wooyoung who stood besides him. San had made sure they maintained distance on their way back by instinct. 

“You came by earlier, did you need me for anything?” 

Wooyoung looked surprised and hesitated. “Oh uh...no it's nothing. Nevermind.” He laughed. 

“Your scarf…” San mumbled. “I can wash that for you, but I don’t know if it’ll get the stains out.” He reached out to grab at the scarf in Wooyoung’s hand but Wooyoung flinched away.

“Ah no, it's okay. It’s already red anyway, it won’t show much. I’ll wash it myself though. I’m glad you’re okay.” He grinned as he walked away. San looked at him with a confused expression and shrugged. Entering the kitchen to return to Yunho who looked up from his potatoes. 

“You’re back! Did you get treated!”

“Yeah, uh. Seonghwa treated me.” San mumbled showing his hand for proof. Yunho tilted his head in confusion and gaped when he saw that the cut was no longer there. “Yeah apparently we can heal to some extent? I don’t quite understand the conditions for it though.”

Yunho took his hand and examined it carefully. Sure enough there was nothing that even resembled a scar.

“How did he treat you?”

San hesitated and looked away from Yunho’s curious gaze.

“I’ll...i’ll uh tell you later.” He muttered. 

The brunette looked at San with a pouting expression but quickly gave up. Returning to his station to continue peeling at the remaining potatoes. San looked at this station and began clearing away the bloodied potatoes to wash.

“You better…” He heard Yunho mumble and he chuckled to himself.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Sure enough later that night in their chambers, after San had told Yunho about the incident earlier in the afternoon. The older was currently rolling in his hammock laughing and holding his sides.

“He sucked on your finger? How is that even-” He choked before finishing his sentence and continued laughing.

San shrugged. “Hey I don’t know. I’m just telling you what he did and now there’s no longer any cut.”

“So if I get injured. I’ll have to ask you to spit on me?” Yunho cackled. “Gross! I’d rather die than that.”

“I am not going to let you ever die before me.” San rolled his eyes. “Even if I have to spit all over you.” 

Yunho burst into an even louder laugh and San joined this time too. Both clenching their sides and wailing from imagining the disgusting scenario.

“San! I’ve been stabbed. Please.” Yunho let out a loud snort. “Please spit on me!” He laughed even harder when San puckered his lips towards him. After long minutes of trying to suppress their chuckling they finally calmed down and snuggled further into their hammocks, ready to turn in for the night.

“Yunho?”

“Hm?”

“I’m serious Yunho. I am not going to let you die before me...ever. I’ll make sure of that. You’re my family. I’ll protect you even if I have to die.”

Yunho was silent for a moment before finally responding. “We both won’t die. We’ll escape together. We made a promise, right?”

San grunted in response but that was all they needed to know to confirm how they felt. 

Chapter 6/36  
Published 10/29/2020


	7. Act 2: Zero to One; Chapter 7: Hearts Awakened, Live Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the story and art are by me!  
> Please no copying anywhere without credit!  
> I just got hired full time so am planning on changing and updating weekly every Saturday night instead. Releasing this chapter a day early (technically a day late from my old schedule) hope you all enjoy! ^^  
> Comments are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Please check out my artwork that I've personally done for this series!  
> Concept Art: Merman San  
> https://imgur.com/a/DTGHvLP

San angrily tapped his foot as he scrubbed the deck of the ATINY. Days had passed since he and Yunho confirmed that their food stocks were running low and no one on board had made even a peep about their next location or when the next time they would dock. Impatience and irritation of not knowing had set in and kept San on edge for the past few days. Yunho had also been on edge recently. The tiredness showing on his usually bright face. He had told San he spotted a few islands with some towns on his lookout but the ATINY never approached and simply sailed past.

San was frustrated. He didn’t think that they would announce plans the day of, that way of planning seemed too rushed even for pirates; but what would he know about how pirates planned? He was just frustrated by the lack of communication of plans to him and the fact that he couldn’t prepare an escape plan accordingly.

Another annoyance had also kept San on his toes recently. Wooyoung.

The bright and loud man from day one had been all over San and interacted with him. One night he even decided to stay over in their bedrooms, trying to snuggle into San’s hammock with him to which the latter kicked him out. Honestly San was surprised how much he got away with talking back to the others. He’d expected newer members to be poorly treated, but he was treated indifferently for the most part by most of the crew. He realized that he had special privileges as he was purposely recruited by Hongjoong and no one dared to bully him.

His interactions with the rest of the crew was minimal aside from mealtimes. The other pirate crew mostly kept to themselves, sending shifty glances towards San and Yunho that they ignored. Wooyoung and Seonghwa usually sat by them so no one usually approached and San was thankful because he really did not want to interact more than he had to. He had heard the harsh gossip and insults about his species and the assumptions on his body. He felt sick getting near them unlike anything he ever felt before. The townspeople he grew up with never outwardly spoke like this. Here, they knew of his identity and while they never approached him or harmed him directly. San still felt tension from them. He was amazed at Seonghwa who was the quartermaster and still demanded their respect. The crew obviously had a disdain towards merfolk but never questioned his orders.

The only person on the crew he talked to was John.John wasn’t like the other pirates. He was but just a boy, at a mere 15 years of age. When San found out he frowned at John all day long as to why he was on a pirate ship, but John laughed saying that some pirate crews had boys as young as 12 working on ships to fit into small areas that couldn’t be cleaned by adult men. John was cordial to both San and Yunho, never sending him angry glares or suspicious glances; only bright gentle eyes.

San hated how the older pirates would force John to do extra tasks that they didn’t want to do. So he decided to help out when he could, lending an extra hand to scrub at the decks. John initially protested but eventually allowed San to continue after much coercion.

San eyes burned under the glaring sun that beat down on them. John and San had been scrubbing at the deck all afternoon, washing off the grim that had washed onboard and filling buckets. Seonghwa had kept the ship impeccably clean. San initially thought he was just being an asshole but he realized after a few days the best word to describe him. A Mother. A very annoying nagging mother.

His own mother had passed when he was too young for him to ever really experience. But he had seen his fair share of stern angry mothers in the market scolding and nagging at their children and husbands. Seonghwa reminded him of an angry mother, nagging them to clean the ship of trash and to scrub everything down daily. San honestly thought the wood planks of the ship would erode with friction and snap if he were to rub at it so much, but it held up until now.

San’s back began tingling and he quickly stepped out of the way. Wooyoung whizzed past him with outstretched arms.

“What-!” Wooyoung screeched as he continued running until he hit the center mast. “Hey!”

San had gotten really good at avoiding Wooyoung to the point where he no longer had to even keep his eyes on him. He’d almost sense when the other was launching himself at him, and he began responding accordingly to it. San had been dealing with him so far but his patience was wearing thin with his frustration on not knowing when they’d land soon. He snapped. He wouldn’t get it unless it was clearly out in the open.

“Would. You. Stop?” He hissed.

Wooyoung had turned around and looked at San. He pointed at his own cheek with confusion on his face. John was on the other side of the deck and the person in the Crow’s nest was too far to hear them speaking; no one else was around them to hear them.

“What’s your deal?” San continued.

“What do you mean?”

“You can’t possibly be that dense can you? Stop getting so close to me!”

“Close? I do this with everyone.” Wooyoung set his hands on his hips. “I thought you’d get used to it.”

“Well I don’t like it, so stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop touching me and trying to grab at me!”

“What? Do you have an infection and might spread it to me?” He teased.

“No! I just! I don’t want you touching me.” San made a stressed face and pushed his hair back. “I don’t like it when you touch me…It’s...”

“It’s?” Wooyoung had a somber expression but didn’t approach San. “At least tell me the reason why, San.”

San took a step backwards. “It grosses me out…”

“I’ve seen you touch Yunho plenty of times. Is it because you think we pirates are dirty?”

“No it’s not.”

It was the truth and San didn’t want to get on bad terms with the entire crew. San clenched his fists by his sides. He didn’t want to have to explain his trauma to Wooyoung. In general he hated being touched by others, but it was particularly because of the way Wooyoung dressed. San knew he was a male, his strong toned muscles and broad shoulders were obvious to everyone. But it was the curve of his back and neck, the lean and smooth skin and his loose seductive clothing that caused San’s breath to hitch everytime the other was near him.

“Then is it because of me?”

San stayed quiet.

Wooyoung had a difficult expression on his face and sighed as he ruffled his hair. “Fine. I’ll stop trying to touch you. It’s just a habit of mine. But we’re still going to have to work together on this ship, so just...push me away if I do it again.”

San only nodded in response and Wooyoung gave him a disappointed stare. He turned around cupped his hands calling everyone for their afternoon meal. Within seconds people were bounding towards the deck eager for their meal of the day and Wooyoung walked away to deal with them; leaving San with no further conversation.

The meal went by quickly. Wooyoung had dragged Seonghwa closer to him and further away from where San and Yunho sat. San noticed but decided not to acknowledge it. Yunho, however, did not.

“They’re sitting far away today.” He mumbled towards San with a spoon in his mouth.

He turned to gaze over at Wooyoung who had basically crawled in between Seonghwa’s legs, his head resting against the merman’s chest. The merman was talking and stroking Wooyoung’s hair with an uncharacteristically gentle gaze, not that Yunho or San could hear.

“You think they’re together?” Yunho asked and San looked up to finally acknowledge the two. Wooyoung’s earlier pout had been replaced with a smile and laughter as he talked animatedly with the merman.

San shrugged. “Who knows? Who cares? I have no business getting involved with pirate relationships.”

“You said Seonghwa’s a merman right?”

“Yeah?”

“I mean I just thought it was nice.”

San looked up at Yunho in disbelief.

“No, I just thought...you’ve never had a relationship before. You’ve always been scared because you didn’t want to risk getting caught.”

San nodded. In his 20 years of life, he had basically resigned himself to staying single forever. He couldn’t imagine himself with another mermaid, he had grown too used to humans being by his side. But he couldn’t imagine being with a human either. Any offer he had received growing up, he had always rejected.

Yunho patted San’s shoulder. “I just thought it would be nice if you could find a partner that would accept you for the way you are. A person who wouldn’t judge you for being a merman; a person that will love you for you. And if Wooyoung and Seonghwa are together, then wouldn’t that be a good thing? It means there’s a chance you’ll find someone too.”

San watched Seonghwa push Wooyoung away from him, but Wooyoung immediately sat back down on his legs. Seonghwa put on a pained expression as Wooyoung wiggled on his lap giggling.

He just shrugged. “I’ve never had an interest in finding a partner and I don’t plan on it anytime soon.” He mumbled under his breath and Yunho just gave him a gentle smile. It wouldn’t matter anyway. All mermen were infertile and he couldn’t make a family. San had no hopes for building a family.

The brunette leaned over and whispered to San. “When we escape and get settled into a new town, hopefully we can find a nice sweet person for you.”

Yunho jumped to his feet and laughed before San could angrily swipe at his legs. Grabbing both their dishes to bring to the water trough for John to clean. San watched as he gave a hard pat on John’s back and engaged in conversation with the other pirates from his corner; somewhat jealous he could socialize so easily with others.

“San.”

He looked up to see Seonghwa walking towards him. His skin glowed in the sunlight and his white shirt cinched by a red cloth around his waist, dancing in the wind. It reminded San of his merman form, the cloth flickering like fire.

“Bathtime.” Seonghwa ordered and San hoisted himself up to his feet.

Compared to the other pirates on board, he had the luxury of having baths more often; every three days. It couldn’t be helped as they needed saltwater baths consistently every four days otherwise they risked drying out and getting sick.

Other pirates on board only got to have a quick scrub down with a single bucket of water once a week at most. San vividly remembered Yunho who had complained when he returned back to their chambers one night about it. Yunho was used to bathing every three days back when they were at the barkeep. He was appalled by the fact that bathing once a week was already considered an impeccable standard of cleanliness; he heard from other pirate gossip that men on other ships only bathed once a month or never at all. Seonghwa was the one who monitored everyone’s sanitation and always ordered someone to take an extra bucket shower if he noticed they were extra grimy that day.

San was forced to take baths with Seonghwa, somewhat as a precaution, he assumed. He was never truly left alone on the ship, always with someone hovering around him. At first he refused vehemently, but after being scolded by Seonghwa a few times he eventually gave up trying to fight the mother figure.

He was led downstairs into a spacious cabin where they usually kept storage; there a small sized tub, only slightly big enough for San to wiggle his lower body in, was placed. It was actually a tub that was used for pickling purposes, such as kimchi. But they had repurposed it for San. The tub had already been filled with saltwater and as San walked closer to the tub, he wrinkled his nose at the smell of kimchi mixed with saltwater. They didn’t allow him to bath in the open seas which Seonghwa did. He was jealous but he understood why, he knew that the pirates were still on guard around them to make sure they didn’t escape.

“I wish the tub was cleaner.” He grumbled as he shed his shirt to place on top of a nearby barrel.

“Sorry we couldn’t provide a tub to your standards. Mr. I grew up in a fancy tub.” Seonghwa sneered but it lacked the malevolence from his first few days. It was much more teasing and whimsical.

“It wasn’t that fancy.” San grumbled as he shed the rest of his clothes.

He still felt uncomfortable undressing in front of the other. But he didn’t want his clothes to explode again like the day he jumped from the docks into the water. Seonghwa is also a merman. He’s also a merman. Don’t be weird. Don’t be weird. He thought to himself as he got bare in front of the other. Not that it mattered anyway as Seonghwa had his nose stuck in a paperback.

San held his breath and dunked his body into the tub up to his neck; hissing as his body transformed. His feet that had been poking out slowly melted together and pushed further out of the water now as a long sapphire blue tail.

Minutes passed and San’s eyes flickered from the wooden walls to Seonghwa to the empty barrels back to Seonghwa. So awkward.

“What are you reading?”

“Some human text.” Was the curt reply.

“Oh.”

More awkward minutes.

“What’s it about?”

“A fictional story about a trader travelling and selling his wares around the world.”

More silence.

“Is it….interesting?”

“Not really.”

San looked at him with a confused expression. “Then why are you reading it?”

Songhwa shut the book and looked back at San. Their eyes met for the first time that day. “Was told it would be nice to understand more about human culture and was recommended to me. We don’t have paper where I'm from.”

San stayed quiet for Seonghwa to continue.

“Stone tablets were hard to find and also impractical. We only ever recorded history. We don’t have such a concept of fiction that humans have. They’re very... different and imaginative. I was told by reading I’d get a better understanding of humans and their culture.”

San saw a gentle gaze of Seonghwa’s face as he looked at the paperback.

“Where did you get it?”

“Someone bought it for me.”

He remembered Yunho’s words from earlier. You think they’re together? San had an audible gulp before asking the next question.

“Is it from Wooyoung?”

Seonghwa looked at San with a raised eyebrow. “What is it with you and your questions today? You usually just bathe and ignore me.”

“Ah sorry I was just curious.” San muttered. “I just- I thought.”

Seonghwa huffed and closed his book. “What is it? Spit it out.”

“It’s dumb.”

“I get to decide that. What is it?”

“Are you...together with Wooyoung?”

Seonghwa’s expression didn’t change and honestly San thought he was right for a second until Seonghwa responded.

“I’d sooner die than be with that dumbass. It was a dumb question, I can’t believe I thought you actually had a brain.”

“Hey!” San splashed some saltwater at him.

The taller man hissed as he dodged. “Stop it! I’m going to transform!”

“Transform! Transform and then you’ll choke without water and then you’ll die!” San huffed as he continued splashing.

“I’ll kill you before I die. I can promise you that.” His voice was deep and threatening and San stopped and sulked in his bathtub.

“No fair...you’re stronger.”

Seonghwa sighed and rubbed his bangs back to show his forehead. “What made you even think we could be together?”

“You looked close during mealtime earlier….and Wooyoung is close to everyone but he’s especially touchy feely with you.”

“Wooyoung is probably closer with Yeosang. They’ve known each other the longest.” Seonghwa deadpanned. And San belatedly realized that it was true, Wooyoung’s interactions with Yeosang was by far the most extreme. They always gave each other playful kisses on the cheeks.

“Oh so is Wooyoung and Yeo-”

“No they’re not together either.” Seonghwa slapped his own forehead. “Why are you so curious? Don’t tell me you like Wooyoung or something?”

“No it’s not that.” San blew bubbles. “I just thought...I just thought it was interesting if a merman like you has a partner.”

Seonghwa stared at the smaller brunette. “And if I do?”

San jumped and looked at Seonghwa incredulously. “Wait really!?”

Seonghwa didn’t reply and just continued to stare at the younger. San slumped and looked at his tail and flicked it in the candlelight.

“It’s just...you said that all mermen were infertile. And all my life i’ve been avoiding any relationships because I didn’t want to get found out. All my life, I just thought it was an impossible dream…and now that I know I can’t build a family. I-!”

“The ability to reproduce doesn’t define a family.” Was Seonghwa’s dry reply. San looked back up to face him. “It doesn’t matter what you are, as long as you find someone willing to be with you. And although it’s probably uncommon among you land dwellers, finding a male male partnership isn’t unusual for those at sea. Those among our profession, we’re not aiming to settle down and build a family. But that doesn’t mean we seek emotional and physical affection; every living being craves for it by instinct. No matter what you are, even if you’re a merman. Doesn’t mean that we will be fated to die alone.”

He was almost surprised by the mother gaze Seonghwa gave him.

“But only you can actively seek a relationship. Keep pushing others away and then you’ll truly end up alone as you fear.”

He was silent this time. He used to be afraid of Seonghwa; thought he was just an angry savage pirate who loved to hurt him any chance he got. But here he was actually giving him advice and….comforting him?

San was about to reply when he heard hurried steps creaking towards them. A loud knock at the storage door.

“Quartermaster!”

“Report!” Seonghwa barked as he ripped off his own shoes.

“Incoming storm! You’re needed on the deck according to captain's orders!”

San held his breath and scrambled out of the tub, almost tipping it over as he slid out and onto the floor. He grabbed his nearby sheet to dry himself with, rubbing furiously at his gills for them to return to normal. He felt Seonghwa grab his head and before he could protest he felt warmth surround his body. The remaining water droplets on his body steaming away into the air as he felt his legs return.

“Seonghwa-?”

“Get dressed. Keep your shoes off, in case you transform again.” Seonghwa hissed as he tossed San’s clothes from on top of the barrel at him.

San roughtly tossed his clothes on, barely getting a chance to button his shirt before Seonghwa dragged him by the neck back to the deck.

“W-wait!” San struggled as he barely tugged his trousers over his butt when they reached the deck.

On deck mostly everyone was on beck and call. Running around frantically to secure any loose barrels or boxes with rope. He saw people with ropes tied around their waists climbing down the netting surrounding the masts. Several people in line were heaving ropes to tie down the tails so the strong winds wouldn’t flip the ship over.

San flinched as he felt the rain shower down on them. He didn’t transform unless it was saltwater but he was surprised nonetheless. He looked nervously at the large waves splashing onto the deck and hesitated to exit the cabin. But Seonghwa harshly pulled him towards the briefing room where the others had gathered.

Inside the room, Yeosang, Hongjoong and Wooyoung were gathered around a map with serious faces. They all looked up when Seonghwa entered.

“Good you’re here!” Hongjoong smiled.

“Crew has already started securing. Orders.” Seonghwa replied.

“Yeosang’s looking at the map to find out where we are. We have to get out of this storm but it’s a rocky area and we can’t just sail in any random direction otherwise we’ll crash. Wooyoung go lookout and keep Yeosang posted over the voice pipes, so he can monitor the direction of the waves.”

Wooyoung nodded and rushed past them without sparing them a glance.

“After we have directions, I’ll direct the ship. Seonghwa stay near the rear cabin and tie yourself down with rope. Don’t fly overboard even if you can survive in the water.” He joked. “Direct the others according to my orders.”

Seonghwa nodded and started to turn around to go back into the storm.

“Take San with you and tie him down too. The others can take care of the sails and San will just transform.”

Hongjoong and Seonghwa hooked their arms around San and dragged him back outside. The rain was pouring impossibly hard and San struggled to keep his eyes open. He felt Hongjoong let go of him and he watched as Hongjoong mounted the cabin to take hold of the erratically spinning wheel, slowing it to a stop to balance the ship. Using his foot he kicked open the lid of the voice pipe and screamed in.

“Report!”

San could only hear loud shouts from around him. But with the pounding rain even screams sounded muffled to San’s ears. Seonghwa had quickly tied him down to an already secured barrel and was working on himself. Barking orders at the rest of the crew to make sure they tied themselves down too in order to avoid being thrown off.

“Giant rock! 2 O’ Clock!” He heard Wooyoung scream from up in the Crow’s nest. His voice carrying downwards for everyone to hear. He saw Hongjoong turn his entire body weight into shifting the direction of the wheel, the sails rotating to narrowly avoid the incoming rocks. The ATINY lurched as the waves ricochet off the rocks and back under the boat, San stumbled and hissed as his knees felt the impact of the floor. The rain was deafening and the splashing among the sides of the boat made the wood creak with an unpleasant sound. He heard an unusually loud splash and the ship lurched again as the ship dodged another rock. He desperately grasped at the barrel next to him.

“Clear skies. 200 meters straight ahead!” He heard the familiar voice scream from above and the crew sprang into action to shift the sails again. Within a minute and another lurch the ATINY sailed out from the storm back into the clear skies. They had finally escaped. San heard loud grunts and sighs as the men all laughed and cheered.

“Survived your first storm huh?” Seonghwa grinned as he watched San huddle into a corner next to a barrel. “Next time hopefully you’ll be more useful.”

San just attempted to make his most threatening glare.

“ROLLCALL!” Wooyoung screamed as he descended the Crow’s nest. San watched as the crew count off their names one by one. He saw Yeosang exit the briefing room with a map in his hand and Hongjoong climb down from on top of the cabin.

San blinked as he wiped away the water dripping into his eyes from his soaked hair but his body froze.

The names had stopped calling, but he had yet to hear Yunho’s voice. He shot up to his feet and scanned the men on the deck, the familiar brunette missing.

“Everyone here? Report of injuries!” Seonghwa clapped and was about to continue when he also noticed the headcount. “Shit…”

“Yunho!” San screamed loudly and the crew started buzzing.

Wooyoung’s eyes widened as he counted the people with his eyes. “Fuck he’s not here!”

“Everyone! Search the boat!” Hongjoong barked and the crew raced off to search. Wooyoung ran the fastest and into the cabin, the rest of the crew leaping to their feet to search the cabins after Wooyoung, deck and sides of the boat.

Seonghwa knelt down to place a hand on San’s back. From the corner of his eye he saw John inch forward with tears in his eyes.

“Q-quartermaster-!”

“Report.”

“Everyone was busy tying themselves d-down! I don’t know if Yunho...I don’t know if he tied himself down! He didn’t know the protocol and-!” John stuttered out and San stared at him incredulously.

“Seonghwa!” Hongjoong barked and took Seonghwa’s own saber from his belt and sliced the rope that bound him down.

Yunho fell. Was the only thought that preoccupied his mind. He felt a darkness creep into his vision as he processed his words. He fell. He’s gone. He fell. He’s gone.

San felt a rough kick to the side of his stomach as Seonghwa kneed him. San gasped for breath and held his side as he looked up at the other. Flinching when he saw Seonghwa brandish his saber and bring it down upon him. San shut his eyes expecting the pain of the saber to cut into him, but as he opened his eyes he realized that Seonghwa had sliced the rope that secured him down.

“We’ll find him.” His voice was loud and strong as he pulled San up to his feet. “He’s your family.”

San felt tears stream down his eyes as he weakly choked out a cry. “Yunho-!”

Seonghwa patted San’s shoulders. He quickly discarded his trousers, the red cloth around his waist obscuring any flashing. Giving a single nod to Hongjoong as he ran to the edge of the boat and jumped over the edge. A moment later, a loud splash was heard.

“He’s off to find him.” Yeosang grabbed San’s hand and held it to comfort it, trying to give him a comforting smile.

Wooyoung burst through the door back onto the deck. “He’s not on the ship!” He screamed, pausing when he noticed the two men holding hands. He shuffled towards them repeating himself again to Hongjoong and nodded at each other. San screamed as Wooyoung knelt to drag his trousers down to his feet. He forgot to button them earlier and there was no resistance as he felt the cold air touch his legs. He rushed to shield himself.

“San.”

San looked towards the captain with tears in his eyes.

“I’m going to trust you.” Hongjoong ordered sternly, his nails dug into San’s shirt. “Go find your brother. Find him and come back.”

San wiped his tears from his face and nodded. Shouting a quick thank you as he also rushed to the edge. He hesitated for a moment before holding his breath and leaping into the cold blue sea.

He shut his eyes tightly as he felt the water surround him. The impact of falling a long distance hurt more than he thought, but it distracted him from the uncomfortable sensation of transforming. He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly to see the area around him, adjusting to the light refracted beneath the surface of the water.

He cautiously whipped his tail twice before propelling himself back towards the storm. He wasn’t as fast or as strong as Seonghwa, the fire red merman already no longer in sight as he swam desperately as he could. He reached the rocks and began desperately searching for the familiar brunette. Screaming his name out loud.

His temporary braveness was quickly fading as fear and panic set in second after second, minute after minute. He caught sight of a familiar red tail dancing in the distance and he screamed. “Seonghwa!”

The other looked startled as he turned around to face San. His own eyes wide with confusion but a moment later he nodded his head in understanding. “I already searched that area. Look over there!” He yelled back before speeding off again.

San turned around and propelled himself in the direction Seonghwa told him to. San felt like minutes were quickly passing as he searched for Yunho amongst the rocks. He almost missed the pale arm in the corner of his eyes and he screamed as he dove down to desperately grab at his brother. As hard as he could he dragged them to the surface of the water.

When his head broke the surface of the water, he angled Yunho the best he could so he could breathe. But his heart sank when he saw the blue lips stained on Yunho’s face.

“San!” He heard Seonghwa’s cries from behind him and turned around to find Seonghwa rushing towards him.

“Seonghwa! He-!”

Seonghwa immediately understood and took Yunho from his arms, propelling his red tail even harder and leaving San behind. San ducked back underneath the surface and tried his best to keep up but he saw the ever accelerating figure become a dot in the distance. He looked overhead and saw that he had broke through the barrier of the storm clouds and saw in the distance a longboat rowing towards them. In the ship was John and Wooyoung who looked equally as desperate as them. As he finally caught up he saw Seonghwa tossing Yunho into the longboat, Wooyoung and John groaning to bring the much taller and waterlogged man onboard.

“Help him!” San screamed and pleaded, crying while holding onto the side of the longboat. He and Seonghwa could only swim by the side and stare as Wooyoung used a knife to cut the front of his shirt open to bare his chest and began performing CPR. John continued rowing in the opposite direction away from the storm and back to the ATINY, with San and Seonghwa slowly trailing behind.

San felt Seonghwa’s arms wrap around him as his body wracked with sobs. Wooyoung compressed relentlessly, pausing only to breathe into Yunho’s mouth to blow air in. Time continued to pass and San wailed even harder, Yunho’s complexion growing bluer by the second as life faded away.

“Is- Is he?” San whimpered into Seonghwa’s chest.

“No!” San flinched at Wooyoung’s roar. Sweat had begun beading at his forehead and his own breath was ragged as he continued compressing. “He’s not going to die! I won’t let him!”

And suddenly with one last compression, Yunho coughed up water from his mouth. Weakly moaning as he gasped desperately for air. San screamed when he saw Yunho’s eyes flutter and reached over the boat to grab at him. Seonghwa held San back from the ship and held his arms by his side in a bearhug.

Before they had even noticed it, John had brought them back to the ATINY. Wooyoung was tending to Yunho’s vitals as John secured the rope to their longboat so they could be pulled back up. Seonghwa clutching San and swimming out of the way as another longboat descended into the water. Seonghwa threw San into the boat and he felt sheets being thrown overboard at him.

When San finally reached the deck of the ship, he screamed as he wiggled towards Yunho who was laid down by Wooyoung. He clutched his wet sheet to himself as he skidded his body over Yunho’s, shivering.

“Yunho! Yunho!”

Tears pricked his eyes as he saw a wet hand reach up, grasping at his own.

“I’m here, San.” Yunho smiled.

Chapter 7/36  
Published 11/6/2020


	8. Act 2: Zero to One; Chapter 8: Say My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the story and art are by me!  
> Please no copying anywhere without credit!  
> Comments are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Sorry for not updating in a while. Work was kind of hectic, and things at home just got overwhelming and also holidays happened. Basically a lot of things kept me busy so I couldn't write for a while, but hopefully things are calming down and I can continue writing again. ^^
> 
> Please check out my artwork that I've personally done for this series!  
> Concept Art: Merman Seonghwa  
> https://imgur.com/a/9SPOTIV

Yunho smiled weakly. His eyes were still shut and his lips still pale as they parted. “I’m here, San.” 

“Yunho!” San cried as he slid next to Yunho’s body. The adrenaline in his body made him forget that his body was almost twice as heavy with his tail. Even covered in waterlogged sheets, he quickly rushed to reach Yunho's searching hands. 

“You’re safe. I’m so glad you’re safe.” San sobbed into his hand, bringing it up to his cheek to feel the warmth of the other.

Yunho slowly cracked open his eyes to finally take in the span of the blue sky. “Looks like we got out of the storm.” He laughed before erupting into a coughing fit.

San helped Yunho sit up for him to cough the saltwater out of his lungs more comfortably. Wooyoung inspected him for any other injuries; monitoring the movement of his chest for any abnormalities. The crew gathered from a distance to check up on the situation but they didn’t bother approaching. He heard a loud splash in the background and looked over to see Seonghwa ascending onto the ship as well. When Seonghwa’s head came into his view, he flashed a genuine look of relief and gratitude at the other.

“He safe?” Was Seonghwa’s only response. San nodded as he watched Seonghwa wrap himself further in sheets like a cocoon. Hongjoong had appeared and lifted Seonghwa out of the longboat and walked towards San and Yunho.

San leaned over and hugged Yunho, squishing his cheek into the span of Yunho’s back. Ignoring the stares and small giggles of Wooyoung from behind. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“Did you-?” Yunho started but San quickly shook his head.

“No I found you but Seonghwa was the one who swam the fastest to get you to the boat. If it wasn’t for him, I’m not sure if I would’ve made it.”

Yunho smiled at Seonghwa who was walked over by Hongjoong, the shorter man placing the merman down besides him. Seonghwa reached a tentative hand out to pat Yunho on the head.

“You better be grateful brat.” Seonghwa sneered but his voice was vacant of any malice as he angrily ruffled his hair. “We all almost had a heart attack because of you.”

“Thanks...for saving me Seonghwa.” Yunho smiled into his touch, appreciating the warmth of his hand. His eyes fluttered, his body exhausted from swimming and trying to still recover from what had just happened. 

“I- I only did it because we swore we would protect you according to our deal. Hongjoong would be put in a bad position, if we lost you.” Seonghwa took his hand away in embarrassment. Yunho simply smiled.

“Shut it Seonghwa, we all know you jumped in because you wanted to save him.” Wooyoung laughed as he finished inspecting Yunho over. “Doesn’t seem like you have any external injuries. Your breathing looks fine so I don’t think I cracked a rib.” He joked.

Around them the crowd began dispersing back to their roles after confirming that there were no major injuries to them. They began unfurling the sails that they tied up and checking for damage sustained during the storm.

“San! You’re needed in the medbay!” Came a cry from one of the men, breaking San’s attention away.

“But-!” San started but was shushed by Hongjoong. He looked down at Yunho who struggled to just keep awake.

“He needs to rest. We’ll get some men to help him. Go get changed and hurry along.” He urged San. “I’ve got Seonghwa. Wooyoung, Yeosang get them.”

Wooyoung bent slightly to help San but stiffened. Adjusting his angle so that he was now facing Yunho and bracing his armpit with the help of another crew. San and Yeosang both noticed and Yeosang leaned in towards San. 

“Wooyoung, take the bigger one.” Yeosang said. San felt himself being tugged up with surprising strength, hoisted easily into Yeosang’s thin arms. 

“Got him?” Yeosang mumbled hoisting San’s arm over his shawl covered shoulders peering over at Yunho who was supported by Wooyoung and another crew member. He stared suspiciously at the ornamental knife swaying by Yunho’s neck before turning around and leading them back down towards the storage rooms and cabins. 

“Thanks,” San mumbled as he began feeling his legs come back to him as he transformed back still under damp sheets.

“You’re very light. Are you even eating?” Yeosang threw him a sarcastic glance that was short lived as he propped open their room door. San didn’t even have a chance to retort. He was placed unceremoniously on the floor of their room.

Wooyoung sheepishly handed San back his trousers and then proceeded to strip albeit with difficulty, Yunho’s soaked body, of his clothes with the help of the other crewmate. San covered his eyes to protect what little Yunho’s dignity he still had. His wet clothes discarded into a corner of a room. They wrapped him in his dry blanket and with much effort settled him into his hammock. Grunts complaining of how big he was and how heavy an unconscious body was, echoed throughout the room until with a final push they managed to throw him in somewhat roughly. 

No words were exchanged and San clutched the trousers to his chest watching the other three slowly leaving the room. Yeosang cast one last glance at them before he mouthed, medbay. San simply grunted in response, peeling off his damp sheets and slipped into his trousers once they had finally left. He peeled his wet shirt off and swapped it for a spare he had been given earlier that week. He casted a worried look at Yunho who rested in his hammock. 

He hoped he didn’t have much to do on the ship today. He honestly wanted to just ditch his duties and make sure Yunho was okay, but he struggled because he knew he was needed elsewhere. He let out a defeated sigh as he finished changing and quietly exited the room. He would just have to finish quickly, he thought as he ran towards the medbay.

The medbay had been quite filled more than normal. Doc was tending to a person who had a scrape on his hands from rope burn, liberally smearing some salve over it when San walked in. He scanned the room to see two more who had been waiting behind Doc. One didn’t have an apparent injury, the other….San gulped, arm was severely bleeding and almost hanging by half. His arm was tourniqueted tightly above the site, the area purple and filled with blood. 

Treating priority, he had to remind himself, stopping himself from staring incredulously at Doc who had just finished wrapping the patient with rope burn. The crew members knew this and simply waited without complaint. San willed himself to look away and check the other person who didn’t have any visible issues.

“Ankle.” The man said and San bent down to grab at his foot. It was purple and swollen but the responsiveness and malleability suggested it was only a sprain rather than broken. He quickly grabbed a bandage from the cabinet and began addressing it right away. After finishing and dismissing him, San looked up to see Doc strapping the other man down to the center table, angling his arm horizontally away from his body. The man grimaced as his arm was lifted gently and set back down on the table. 

“San get the rag to gag him.” Doc ordered and San rushed to grab more things from the cabinet; Bandages to wrap the wound, a rag to gag him, a bottle of strong alcohol and a small cup, a torch and some flint, and a salve to help with burns. “Hurry.” He said as he rummaged through his tools. 

San set the stuff on the table and quickly poured the alcohol into the small cup, handing it to the man to chug down; he continued to pour a few drops onto the torch. He passed the cloth to the man who gladly clamped down and quickly began to rub the pieces of flint together furiously, his own record time of two minutes to create enough of a spark and lit the torch. The Doc produced a wielding axe from his tools and walked over to San. He took the torch from San’s hand and held it to heat up and sterilize the axe. Taking the torch back, San breath hitched as he watched the Doc steady the man’s arm below the now searing hot axe. 

“Ready.” Doc commanded the room.

The patient just nodded with a serious expression and San closed his eyes waiting for the impact. And with a quick thud, the arm was amputated. San willed himself to not gag at the smell of singed flesh and opened his eyes. Doc quickly removed the severed limb and axe from the table, pulling it out to show another cut into the table adding to the several other deep cuts scattered over the table. San leapt in to quickly begin administering the salve over the freshly cauterized area, the man who had been calm until now began whimpering as San cautiously and liberally applied the substance. He backed off to allow Doc to expertly wrap the bandages around the now severed area and looked worryingly at the severed limb hastily wrapped in a cloth discarded to the other side of the table. 

“San!” Doc broke San’s distraction by calling his name, San lifted his head in time to see the man with the fresh amputation wave a casual hand before leaving. “You had to see one of the more serious injuries early on.” Doc laughed as he capped the empty salve on the table. “Hope you’re doing okay.” He gave a reassuring smile.

He realized he had yet to utter a single room since he entered the room. “It was okay.” He lied, the smell of burning flesh in the air still made him nauseous. He desperately hoped he could leave. 

Doc had a patient smile but he seemed to see behind San’s facade. “I’ll clean up here. You can go.”

San let out a sigh of relief.

“Just one more thing,” Doc said as he wrapped the arm in a cloth bundle and tied it tightly. “Can you deliver this to one of the four? They know what to do with it.” Passing it into San’s hesitant arms, he accepted and tucked it under his arm.

San bid Doc goodbye and proceeded down the hallway to get to the deck where he’d be able to check if Yeosang was located in the Crow’s nest or in the briefing room where he usually was, he doubted Yeosang was back in his quarters already for the day. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that his quarter’s door was slightly ajar. He froze for a moment...didn’t he close it on his way out. 

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. He slowly approached the door and cursed as the door creaked when he pushed it open. A slight yelp was heard.

“Eep!” 

“Wooyoung?” San stared at the similar height boy who had been leaning over Yunho’s hammock. “What...what are you doing here. Didn’t you leave?” 

“Oh...I was just checking up on him.” He smiled sheepishly. 

San couldn’t help the glare that spread across his face. “Why?”

“I was worried. Usually people who fly off the ship...don’t usually make it. I just wanted to check up on his health because it might get worse. Sometimes infection in the lungs can happen if there’s water in them or he might come down with a fever-” He trailed off and put on a small sad smile. Backing away from hammock to let San approach Yunho’s resting form. “Sorry, I'll leave you guys to yourselves. Hongjoong said to let you guys rest up.” 

Seeing Wooyoung being so suddenly conscious of him made San’s chest feel stuffy. The glare on his face melted towards a mere cautious expression. As the pirate trodded towards the door, San called out.

“Wait.”

Wooyoung froze and whipped his head around, his still slightly damp hair framed his face in a way that almost took San’s breath away.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier.” San muttered. “I’ve just always been on edge trying to hide my identity from people. I’m just not used to people or anyone. It wasn’t your fault and it’s...it’s not you. I don’t actually find you gross or anything.”

Wooyoung was uncharacteristically quiet and San pried his eyes from the floor to stare at Wooyoung’s face, who was just sweetly smiling in silence. 

“A-anyway, that’s all I had to say. Thanks for coming in to check on Yunho.” He trailed off looking away from the other. “Oh and this.” He held up the wrapped arm doc had handed him. “I was told to give this to one of you.”

Wooyoung approached him to take it away but paused and reached his arm out to take it from a distance. “Sorry..” 

San noted he still seemed hesitant to come near him. He peeled back the cloth slightly to get a look at it before re-tucking it back in. 

“Thanks.” He flashed a smile and San felt himself take a step forward to approach Wooyoung.

“No thank you...for saving Yunho. I can’t thank you enough. If you didn’t come, I don’t know what would have happened. He’s all I have…” He reached a cautious hand out to tug at Wooyoung’s sleeve.

Wooyoung let out a small chuckle as they brushed hands against each other. “It was no problem, San. You’re one of us now so we have to look out for each other, right.” 

He waved the bundle in his hand as he walked away, leaving San with Yunho alone in the room illuminated by a small candlelight.

____________________________________________________________________________

To San’s dismay, Yunho was actually bedridden for two days. His fever had flared up after the first night, sending San into a panicked mess so much so that Hongjoong allowed his duties to be distributed to everyone else so that San could personally nurse Yunho back to health.

Wooyoung, Seonghwa and Yeosang often knocked on their door bringing them meals and fresh clothes. San really only excused himself from Yunho’s side to relieve himself or when he needed some fresh air. He felt worse for Yunho, being confined to their room and not having the strength to even go outside for some fresh air probably inhibited Yunho’s recovery even more. 

A knock at his door and he opened it and was greeted by Seonghwa. The older man looked softly over at Yunho from the doorway. 

“How is he?”

“His fever finally broke but he’s still resting.” San smiled. Seonghwa had really become a figure he could look up to, especially after saving Yunho. Seonghwa reached up to ruffle San’s hair. 

“Can you pop out for a few minutes, we got a meeting up on deck.”

San nodded and took a quick glance back at Yunho before following Seonghwa back up the stairs. 

“Glad you could come.” Hongjoong had a tired smile on his face, Yeosang stood by his side with a serious expression. Wooyoung was settled on the deck floor surrounded by the rest of the crew, San noted everyone’s eyes flashing nervously at him. “We’re having a meeting to discuss our next plan of action.”

San nodded and sat down next to John, Seonghwa continued to walk until he stood by Hongjoong’s side; opposite from Yeosang. 

“We’re going to have to dock soon in order to restock. We’ll set up a schedule so that everyone who wants to head out into town can do so, while also performing our routine maintenance.” 

Hongjoong continued to talk and delegate roles towards everyone. Assigning different things for people to either retrieve or tend to on the ship while they would be docked. But San felt his heart thundering in his chest that drowned out his other senses. 

They had decided to make their grand escape when they would dock next, but with Yunho in his condition San was unsure if Yunho was even well enough to slip away unnoticed. He couldn’t very well support Yunho himself while avoiding the attention of the others. 

“San!”

San’s head shot up at the sound of his own name. 

“You alright with that?”

“Yeah, sure! Yes.” He sputtered out, not realizing what had actually been addressed to him. 

Hongjoong raised an eye but laughed it off and continued delegating roles and eventually all of them had been assigned and they were dismissed. San stoof and brushed off his trousers of dust, sensing a shadow before him. 

“So you’re cool with it?” San rose to meet Wooyoung’s eyes. “With me, I mean.”

“Huh?”

“We’re going into town to load up on salves and herbs, right? If Yunho’s feeling any better he’ll be with us as well. We also have to grab a few other things as well.” 

San laughed nervously, trying to keep his expression calm. He was going to make a joke about how it was surprising how pirates actually contributed to the economy rather than just stealing but he held himself back. “Yeah, it’s fine. I said it a few days ago, but I don’t actually have a problem with you. I was just snappy that day, you don’t have to avoid me.” 

Internally he was cursing himself for agreeing. Shit, he cursed as they would basically be chaperoned and his chances of slipping away were further decreased now. 

But his face betrayed him because he could tell from Wooyoung’s sad expression and how the other simply nodded and walked away. He felt somewhat guilty because after snapping at the other a few days ago and apologizing for it, Wooyoung still kept his distance from the other. San could feel his efforts in decreasing skinship with him and while San was somewhat relieved he kind of missed the physical contact of someone else. Seonghwa, Hongjoong and Yeosang were watching with curious eyes but looked away.

San returned to his room and realized that he had been holding his breath the entire time. He let out a shaky sigh as he sank to the floor exhausted.

“San?” Yunho’s weak voice whispered from his hammock and San rushed to his feet. “Water..”

San helped Yunho out of his hammock and sat him down on the floor offering him some water and some dried fruit.

“How do you feel?”

“I feel like shit.” Yunho laughed.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“I remember a storm. And a big lurch of the ship and I hit the railing, before I could even process everything I was already sinking in the water. I don’t remember much but when I came to, I was surrounded by everyone again.”

“Seonghwa and Wooyoung saved you. They leapt into action the quickest.”

Yunho let out a tired laugh. “Guess i’ll have to thank them later.”

“Doc said you got an infection in your lungs from all the water that got in them. That’s why you had a fever for almost two days fighting it off.” San mumbled, taking a wet towel to wipe at Yunho’s grimy sweaty body. 

“Explains why...how long have I been out?”

“Almost two days. How do you feel?”

“Could be better but not too terrible. If it’s been two days…what about?”

San nodded. “We’re docking in two days to restock. Do you think you’ll be okay to-?”

“Yeah, I’ll be in shape by then.” Yunho chuckled as he weakly gripped his hands. “How have you been holding up while I was unconscious?”

San hesitated. To be truthfully honest, the last two days he had felt mixed about their grand plan to escape the ship because of how well the crew treated him. 

Seonghwa was the closest thing he ever had to a biological family and truthfully he felt himself bonding with the other quite a lot these past two days. It felt like at least Seonghwa and several others cared for his presence on this ship, and it was a feeling he never felt back at home. Always feeling ostracized because he was just so afraid of being exposed and risked getting his family slaughtered just because of his existence.

He logically understood that they were definitely using him for a plan of theirs, and knew that a pirate life was no easy lifestyle either. But he’d catch himself dreaming of a lifestyle where...where he could finally feel accepted for his identity. 

“It’s been okay.” He forced out the words. “They let me nurse you so it hasn’t been too bad.”

“San.” Yunho’s eyes suddenly looked uncharacteristically serious. 

“What?” San shrunk back nervously.

“Your eyes, they’re wavering.” Yunho smiled but his expression was complicated. “I know this’ll be hard but San.” He placed a hand on San’s shoulder and San felt an overwhelming sense of shame fill his body. 

“They’re pirates.” Yunho whispered. “And after this incident I now understand that this lifestyle is too dangerous. Even if you’re a merman and you can swim, they’ll probably go through a lot more than just some rough seas. And...and I don’t want you to to go through what I did.”

San nodded. He felt ridiculous thinking about potentially joining pirates after spending only a few weeks with them. He scolded himself in his head.

“They’re nice guys.” Yunho continued. “They’re not savages like any other pirates but both you and I know they still have their secrets they haven’t told us. They don’t trust us. And as much as it sucks, we both know they’re using you. They’re not interested in you San, they’re interested in you the merman. They would’ve never bothered treating you this well if it weren’t for what you were.”

San felt a lump in his throat.

“I just want the best for you San. You know that right?” Yunho pulled San into a hug and pressed San’s head into his shoulder.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
San sat up in the Crow’s nest watching the stars. He was on guard duty for the night shift tonight. After Yunho had woken up, Hongjoong had told San to resume his duties on the ship.

San had informed Yunho of the situation. Now that Yunho was awake, he’d be able to accompany them onto land and they wouldn’t have to escape separately. The main issue was trying to come up with a plan to divert Wooyoung’s attention enough for them to slip away. Neither were sure of how good the pirate was at chasing them down. Wooyoung was smaller than Yunho and slightly smaller than San but considering his physical ability they had seen previously, they had decided against taking him on directly. 

They were tasked with picking up several items from the market; including things like herbs, salves, bandages. Since Yunho was bigger and probably would be noticed if he was missing. They had planned that he could lie about bringing back the materials to the ship first while slipping away. Yunho had built enough of a reputable reputation with the crew so that he was pretty trusted. They hoped that being on their best behavior would make any suspicions on them easier. 

San would stay to distract Wooyoung enough and when he found the chance, he would also slip away as well. Their plan hinged on only Wooyoung being with them and San honestly felt terrible about lying to Wooyoung.

They would dock tomorrow morning. San could see a mist rolling in from the distance. He shivered as the beginning wisps of the cold front nipped at his nose and he rubbed his arms for warmth. 

He felt a piece of cloth wrap around his shoulders and he spun his head around.

“Yunho?”

But he was greeted with a familiar sight of red cloth and silky black hair. It was Wooyoung, standing there with a pair of blankets.

“Hey San.” His name danced off his lips and San felt his heart wrench even more. “Can I join you?”


	9. Act 2: Zero to One; Chapter 9: Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the story and art are by me!  
> Please no copying anywhere without credit!  
> Comments are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Did everyone see Ateez 2020 MAMA performance? I was so shook. Hoping Mingi recovers soon and the whole group can be together again. ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> __________________________

“Can I join you?” Wooyoung had already sat himself next to San without even hearing an answer. “Here, ‘thought you might like a snack.” 

San scrambled to catch the piece of dried meat launched at him, knocking off the blanket Wooyoung had placed over him in the process. Wooyoung giggled at the sight of San being flustered as he let out a small squeak.

“I thought it was my turn for night watch?” San mumbled as he shuffled the blanket back on.” He nibbled at the treat. “Thanks…” 

“You are.” Wooyoung wiggled into position, wrapping a blanket around himself as well. “But I decide the schedules around here, so I do what I want.”

“Suit yourself.” San snuggled back into the blanket. It was warm around his frame, blocking out the windy chill of the dark sea. 

It was quiet for a few minutes. Both of them just staring off into the distance watching the clouds illuminated by the moon drift by. 

“Do you still not like me?”

“I thought you were the one avoiding me.” San looked over at Wooyoung who was fiddling with his headband. 

“I guess so…” Wooyoung laughed.

They continued to sit in silence for a few more moments until San broke their silence.

“I don’t hate you. I just...have some trauma associated with something, sometimes it sets me on edge but it hasn’t been so bad recently.”

Wooyoung’s eyes that had been looking away up until now finally met San’s. San noted the way the moon reflected off of his dark curious eyes.

“It’s just...I don’t deal well with...females.” 

San ruffled his hair embarrassingly as Wooyoung shot him a confused look. 

“Yeah something from my past. And I guess just the way you dress…” San’s eyes unconsciously roamed Wooyoung’s figure. His slender figure framed by a very loose blouse and corset and billowing skirt over his trousers, he could see his chest peeking out showing off his sun-kissed skin. “Made me uncomfortable. It’s really not your fault.”

“I do wear skirts I guess but that isn’t uncommon for us kinda folk.” Wooyoung laughed as he flexed his bicep. “Hongjoong wears wraps and skirts almost as often as I do, some of the other boys on the ship also as well. Sometimes trousers are a pain to move around in especially on a ship so we use skirts often. Do you get uncomfortable around them as well?”

He had seen Hongjoong occasionally in a long sarong. Some of the other pirates on board would strut around wearing a skirt as well, but truthfully it was only Wooyoung who made his heart race with anxiety.

“I guess yeah, but I can deal with it most days.” He lied.

He himself didn’t understand why but he didn’t want to hurt his relationship with Wooyoung anymore than he already had. Internally he told himself he couldn’t compromise his position with others on the ship. It would make them suspicious of him and potentially risk exposing their plan. 

But after how nicely others had treated him on the ship even after finding out his identity made him feel immense guilt. He was already indebted towards Wooyoung. He felt like he could never express how much gratitude he held towards Wooyoung for saving Yunho.

“Do you..wanna talk about it?” Wooyoung hesitatingly asked. “Sometimes having a heart to heart helps.”

San was stunned. “Pirates...talk? Aren’t pirates just men who are all about masculinity and not having feelings?”

“Maybe some are like that.” Wooyoung looked up at the moon. “But we’re pirates. We already don’t live according to society’s standards. If talking is a sign of weakness for a man, I don’t really care. I live my own way and I can do whatever I want.”

San was silent for a while but before he could continue, Wooyoung began talking again.

“If talking first is uncomfortable for you, why don’t I share first.” He let out a quiet giggle. “I’ve been on a boat for as long as I can remember. My pop was a sailor and my ma was a young lass at a small port town. Since I was a kid my pop would take me on his fishing trips so I’ve known my way around in a boat. And my ma, she was the sweetest thing in the world; always loving and caring and giving more than she always had. ” 

Wooyoung had taken to lying down on his side and propping his head up with his arm. His eyes stared into San’s directly, but San didn’t dare move his eyes away.

“Sounds like the perfect childhood right? Ma was the prettiest girl in town, had the brightest fiery red hair that flowed in the wind. Everyone wanted to be with her. All of the aunties and uncles would comment on how ma was the hottest thing in town and that it was a miracle that my pop got together with her. Because of that it wasn’t long until I found out about the truth though. And that the relationship between my parents wasn’t out of love or anything.”

“I’m a product of rape. My old man was a piece of shit who was infatuated and delusioned himself into believing that they were destined. He raped my ma when she was just a teenager and because of society’s rules, she had to marry that dirtbag.”

San’s breath hitched in his throat.

“He was the shittiest father. Didn’t deserve to be one either. Tortured mom and me every night whenever he was drunk. Sometimes he was sober and was nice to me just ‘cause I was cute and all. Grew up to be quite the looker aren’t I?” Wooyoung winked.

“But I remember the face of my ma when we found him dead. She was always a sweet one but her smile when she saw he wasn’t moving shattered my entire image of her. Probably keeled over dead from alcohol poisoning or something, but at that moment I was more afraid of her than I had ever felt from my pop.”

“What happened after..?” San hesitatingly asked.

“Mom was but a teenager so she never learned how to live independently once she became a housewife. She struggled to make a living for the both of us. Took to having...unsavory methods of making coin to feed us. She had a guy over every night and I would go into their wallets and rob them silly. If I got caught, I would get off scot free cause I was a brat but ma…”

Wooyoung trailed off for a moment.

“She always sang to me at night and gave me anything she could, but by that point she had changed for the worse. She could barely walk from getting beat so much, she had bruises everywhere and she barely had any light in her eyes anymore. That is until she finally found someone who could take care of her. She got hitched with a nice middle class boy who fell for her looks. But I, who was from her previous marriage, was in her way of pursuing a better life. So I was sold off.”

“You were abandoned..?” San whispered and Wooyoung shrugged nonchalantly.

“Originally I was sold to a merchant ship and that's where I picked up some writing and basic skills. But the sea life is rough and you get handed around...a lot. And then I ended up here on this here ship. After getting sold, I resented my ma quite a bit. But after years of contemplating I understood her position. Having a child is only a burden and I was simply a memory of her shitty past life.” 

“Hongjoong helped get me through a rough patch in life by reaching out to me when he did. And after joining them, I vowed to live by my own rules and my way. I would never give in to live under someone else.”

“There’s no specific reason why I dress this way. Like I said pirates do whatever they want. They choose to wear whatever they want and if they see a nice expensive piece of clothing, they’ll take it. Don’t care if it's for a girl or boy. But I guess I do like wearing flowy red items to remind me of my roots, of my mother before she changed.”

San looked at Wooyoung who was smiling. On the outside he seemed at peace, over his problems, but San couldn’t know for sure. It had been years since the incident with his own mother and he was very much not over it. They continued sitting in silence until Wooyoung broke the silence again.

“Sorry sorry, too serious for you?” Wooyoung laughed. “You don’t have to share anything. But here on this ship, if you just ask. Some of us will make sure to give you the time of the day. It’s one of the things I was most grateful for when coming onto this crew. Having these friends and family, makes this place feel like home if you know what I mean.” 

“And I hope that you like it here too. I’m not sure exactly how life was for you back at home, but here you’re free to be who you are. I know that we..well we forced you on the ship. We originally never intended to blackmail you with taking Yunho onto the ship first, I helped him out honestly because Yunho’s a good man.”

If San could describe how dry his throat felt, it would be like the desert. Guilt wrenched at his heart of betraying the people who had taken him in the past few weeks and treated him with nothing but goodwill. Over time he had come to terms with the fact that although they were pirates, they were indeed good people who cared for each other.

Is it really such a good idea to throw this away?

He shook his head violently. Wooyoung gave a confused glance but didn’t pry into it.

“Is- is it hard? This lifestyle?” San blurted out.

Wooyoung pondered for a moment. “Yeah, it’s hard. Some days life will get real dark and down. But living life worrying about each and every little thing will just take the fun out of everything. Take it one step at a time and cherish each moment as a good memory. At least that’s what Hongjoong always says.”

“Seems like everyone really respects Hongjoong around here.” 

“Hongjoong, he’s the glue that keeps us together. He’s the best captain anyone could ask for. He always puts us first and always works tirelessly for us. If Seonghwa wasn’t around, I’m sure Hongjoong would’ve keeled over from overwork by now.”

“Seonghwa?”

A look of realization came over Wooyoung’s face as he returned San’s confused stare.

“Oh, wait you didn’t know?”

“Hongjoong...and Seonghwa..” Suddenly it made a lot of sense of Hongjoong always tending to Seonghwa first whenever San saw them together. “Ohhhh…”

“I guess you didn’t know.”

“It’s just…”

“Man on man relationships are pretty common here at sea. We don’t have any women pirates really.”

“No just...a human and a merman. I just…” San felt a smile tug at his lips but he stilled his face. So merman...can have relationships.

“Yea they’ve swapped couple’s earrings and everything. I thought it was pretty obvious but I guess you wouldn’t know of that custom.”

San looked up quizzically and Wooyoung gestured to his ears. 

“Getting piercings is pretty norm for pirates. They’re a form of initiation of us folks. They serve not only as nice expensive accessories but also as tags for who we are.” 

Upon closer inspection, San could see multiple sizable jewels hanging off his ear. On his left, two; on his right, one. On the two earrings on his left was a very intricately patterned golden earring with expensive blue stones embedded into them. 

“The pattern is specific to each pirate crew. Not every pirate crew will have one but our crew takes pride in our members and we get them specially crafted for us. We have two identical earrings on our left ear; one is for identification. The other is for giving away to either your lover or someone dear to you. Hongjoong and Seonghwa have traded theirs to symbolize their relationship. I remember the whole ordeal with bonding and-.” Wooyoung paused. “Actually, Seonghwa will just have to explain it to you next time.”

San was going to ask him to explain but he held himself back. He never bothered to observe the earrings in detail, mostly because everyone, especially Hongjoong and Seonghwa, both had decent length hair that covered their ears most of the time.

“And you..?”

“Me? No, I still have both of mine.” Wooyoung laughed. “Maybe it’s because of how I grew up, but despite how affectionate I am. Love is just...you know. Too...serious. Not for me.” 

San just nodded.

They continued talking until twilight, but it was mostly Wooyoung who continued talking and San listening and occasionally responding. 

Throughout the night Wooyoung had slowly moved closer to San seeking warmth without the other noticing.

San could see hints of the dawn sky changing color beyond the horizon and he motioned for Wooyoung to sit up from his position on the floor. Wooyoung bolted up and his head narrowly missed San’s chin as he righted himself, realizing how close he had gotten when San’s face was but a few inches away. San’s eyes widened in shock from how close they were. 

“Ah shit sorry.” Wooyoung muttered as he made a motion to scoot away.

“No it’s...fine. It’s okay.” San quickly recollected himself, but he noticed that besides the initial shock he wasn’t uncomfortable at all. 

Maybe it just took some time to get used to him... 

Wooyoung stood up and stretched as he watched the light begin peering over the horizon. “Aint she pretty.” He laughed.

“Wooyoung.”

“!”

Wooyoung turned to face San and almost stumbled backwards when he realized San was also standing just a few inches from him. 

“Shit!”

San reached out to grab his waist before he could tumble over the edge. 

They looked at each other for a few seconds holding each other before bursting out into laughter. 

“I guess you got over being near me, huh?” Wooyoung wheezed.

“I said I was fine, you were the one avoiding me.” San giggled.

“What were you about to say?” 

“Ah yeah,” San removed his arms from around the smaller one’s waist. “ I just.. I just wanted to thank you again. For saving Yunho. For talking to me….For everything.”

“No problem.” Wooyoung smiled. “Alrighty then...time to wake everyone up to get the day started. Go down and get some rest, I’ll get your replacement watch. We’re docking in a few hours and we’ll need all the hands on deck then.”

San returned to his room with a light heart and a smile. But after seeing Yunho’s sleeping figure in his hammock, San felt his heart tighten. 

_ -Some days life will get real dark and down. But living life worrying about each and every little thing will just take the fun out of everything. Take it one step at a time and cherish each moment as a good memory.- _

“It’ll be okay.” He whispered to himself and he pounded his fist on his chest. “It’ll hurt for just a moment, but we can look back on this experience as a fond memory…”


	10. Act 2: Zero to One; Chapter 10: Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the story and art are by me! Please no copying anywhere without credit! Comments are loved and appreciated! Enjoy. ^^
> 
> Please check out my artwork that I've personally done for this series!  
> Concept Art: San

“You look like the dead.” Yunho laughed as he saw San crawl out of his hammock to get ready for departure. 

“Shut up.” San yawned. It had taken forever for San to fall asleep, barely catching a wink as his mind raced with what was going to go down in a few hours. Wooyoung’s smiling face flashed through his head more times than he would have liked to admit. 

“Were you worried?” Yunho whispered under his breath and San could only muster the energy to nod. “You’re such a worrywart.” He laughed and ruffled San’s hair.

They both got dressed and headed out upstairs where Seonghwa and Wooyoung were barking orders for the crew to get settled.

“We’re seeing the tip of the land!” Seonghwa bellowed out, acknowledging Yunho’s and San’s existence with a glance. “Everyone to your positions and keep a lookout!”

The older merman walked over. “Took you long enough.” He sneered in a playful way. “You two are with Wooyoung. Help him bring up the crates so we can immediately load them up when we land. We’re expected to dock in an hour.”

Wooyoung magically appeared by Seonghwa’s side, looking chipper than ever despite staying up all night. Wooyoung beamed a smile at San, the latter wordlessly returning a small smile of his own. Yunho cast a worried gaze over in San’s direction but he didn’t catch it. They spent the next hour running up and down the stairs hoisting crates up to the deck and before they knew it, they heard Hongjoong bellowing from above. 

“Docking!” Despite being a smaller man, the impact of Hongjoong’s voice was arguably stronger than that of a siren. He effortlessly climbed down the crow’s nest and back onto the deck. Men around them flew into action to lower the anchor and bring down the sails and tie the ship down to port.

“Rollcall!” Wooyoung ordered and everyone gathered on the lower deck of the ship. “Now that everyone’s here, make sure to follow the schedule and be back with the goods at the right time! We’re trying to keep on the down low so we don’t get any of the guards all up in our business. If I catch any one of ya’ll pickpocketing or stealing something, you’ll hear it from me you hear!” He shrieked.

He hopped off the raised deck and next to San and Yunho. “Ready?” He beamed.

“Wooyoung wait.” 

They turned around to see Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Yeosang approaching them. Seonghwa handed San a red mantle. 

“Remember to cover up.” Seonghwa muttered as he roughly tied the mantle around San’s shoulders. 

“Thanks,” He mumbled. 

San reached up to feel his neck where his gills were. He had worn scarves since he was born but in the past month he had forgotten to and hadn’t worn anything to cover them. The feeling of cloth pushing up against his gills... made him feel suffocated.

“Wooyoung...why don’t you change?” Yeosang giggled giving Wooyoung a once over. “We’re supposed to be keeping a low profile. Anyone can tell you’re a pirate from a mile away with the way you dress.” 

“Wearing mantles and jackets are too stuffy…” Wooyoung whined as Yeosang helped him shimmy into an oversized jacket. “How about one less button?”

“No.” Yeosang deadpanned as he finished buttoning up Wooyoung’s shirt and tied his jacket together. 

With the new addition to his outfit he looked more put together, San thought. But not any less pirate-y. He would have to give them all a talk on what normal people dress like.

 _You’re never going to see them again._ He had to remind himself.

San closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Ignoring the suffocating feeling of the mantle tied around his neck. He looked over at Yunho who also wore a mantle but because of how tall he was, it barely hovered above his knees not like everyone else who was covered till their shins. 

“San, Yunho, although Wooyoung probably doesn’t need help. Figured you guys might enjoy the solid earth for a while. Surprisingly neither of you were seasick when you got on board, but the journey back on land won’t be one you’re expecting.” Hongjoong laughed. “Poor Seonghwa here always get landsick whenever we’re back on solid earth, that’s why he’s always in a bad mood.” 

San recalled Seonghwa being very moody during their first encounter. 

“I’m a merman.” Seonghwa rolled his eyes. “Merman shouldn’t get used to solid land.” He sent a pointed look at San and smirked. 

A voice called out from behind them saying that the plank had been sent and they were good to set off.

“I’m sure you guys aren’t thinking of anything funny. But if you two decide to run off...” Yeosang pushed San and Yunho toward the plank to dismount the ship with a mischievous smile. “Don’t think you’ll get very far. Woo is better than you think.”

San and Yunho gave a nervous dismissive laugh to the rest of the group as they walked off the ship. 

“Have fun~!” Yeosang waved at them with a fake smile.

Wooyoung followed after them but felt a tug at his mantle. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hongjoong with a tight grip on it. 

“I don’t think there will be a problem, but watch them.” Hongjoong eye’s looked serious as he watched San and Yunho stumble off the plank and onto the docks. “We know what happened last time.”

Wooyoung’s smile faltered but he quickly recovered. “Yeah, I know. I won’t make the same mistake.” Whining and he tugged his mantle out of the older’s hands. “I’m off!” He yelled as he also sped off towards the plank.

Hongjoong merely exchanged serious looks with Seonghwa and Yeosang.

___________________

San and Yunho who had never really ventured from land and therefore didn’t really understand the concept of sea or land sickness were really cursing their lack of experience. On board they had quickly adjusted to the rocking waves of the sea and the bouncing of the ship, but now that they were on land. San could feel his knees buckling and he awkwardly hobbled off. He looked over and Yunho was the same. They exchanged bewildered looks as they heard Wooyoung cackling from behind them. 

“First time around huh? Feels like shit.” Wooyoung laughed as he hopped onto land. “It’ll take a bit to get adjusted to but you should be fine in a few minutes.”

“Feels like i’m learning how to walk again.” Yunho mumbled and San couldn’t help snorting because a tall man like Yunho looked like a hobbling fawn. He couldn’t say much though because he looked exactly the same. 

Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “Come on, walking will help you get used to it faster.” And he grabbed San by the arm and pulled him towards the market. San let out a weak yelp and he struggled to make his legs keep up. Yunho watched with inquisitive eyes at the contact.

The port town Licht was much smaller than their hometown Aurora, but was equally as bustling. The docks had many fisherman and merchant ships, with hundreds of people running about. They had to quickly force themselves to get used to their legs functioning on solid ground to dodge the flurry of people that whizzed around them. 

“Come on! Before I leave you behind!” Wooyoung called out but he was tugging San’s arm along.

“Wait for Yunho!” San whined but he could see the tall head weaving through the crowd not too far behind. 

They quickly arrived at the apothecary and Wooyoung rattled off a list of orders. 

“They let you have money this time?” Yunho looked over Wooyoung’s shoulder as he had finally caught up.

“Hey!” Wooyoung pouted at Yunho. “Should’ve never told you.”

San gave them both a confused stare and Yunho laughed. “The first time we met, Wooyoung was staring hungrily outside a stall like a starving dog because he didn’t have money.”

Wooyoung let out a small groan. “They said I could carry it since you guys would be coming along. But I just lost it once! It was a one time thing! Hell i’m like….third in charge, I can handle things!”

San and Yunho just gave a mocking noise of agreement and shrugged their shoulders in unison.

“Hey!” An angry cry.

After they hit the apothecary to gather salves, they went to the tannery and the blacksmiths. San felt a nudge at his side. San glanced over at Yunho who sent him a knowing look. The crowd around them had thinned out enough so that they wouldn’t struggle to squeeze past people but enough so that they could easily slip away. They had accompanied Wooyoung throughout multiple shops and so his guard should finally be down. The next stop would be it. 

“Thanks!”

San looked over at Wooyoung who was grinning from ear to ear holding a bag of nails. The shorter of the two ran over and smiled. 

“They gave a deal to us. Told me I was cute.” He laughed as he bounced the bag in his hands, the clinking of nails reverberating in the air.

“That’s nice..” San tried his best to act natural. Yunho was much better at acting than he was, he looked so natural keeping a smile on his face. 

“Over here!”

Wooyoung had already moved on from the open stalls and vendors, venturing deeper into the port town. San saw Wooyoung wave before disappearing into an alleyway. Yunho and San followed the pirate towards the end of the alleyway before coming up to a private shop. 

“Boss! How’re you doing?” Wooyoung screamed as he strode in. An older bespeckled man sat behind a counter in the dimly lit shop.

The older man glanced up at the three, pushing up his glasses so he could get a better look. “Ah, it’s you.” He mumbled dryly. “Wait here.”

“What are we getting from here?” San looked around on the shelves but they were just filled with dusty books. He didn’t think stocking up on books was on their list of things to get for the ship.

“Earrings. We’re here to get you two your very own.” Wooyoung replied as he rummaged around in his trousers. 

“Earrings?” Yunho asked, surprised. “For what?”

“Oh yeah, guess I never told you either Yunho.” Wooyoung laughed as he pulled out his pouch of money. “ATEEZ pirates are all tagged with earrings, it’s a form of initiation within our crew and also an identification.”

He stretched his neck out to angle his earrings at Yunho. “See?”

“Earrings...here?” San started but was cut off.

“Wooyoung!” A childish voice called out and the men turned their heads to see the older man return with a younger child.

“I’d like to take a look at your goods.”

The boy beamed. “You’ve got luck. Just got some new ones recently.” 

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and gently placed it on the counter. He unraveled it to display a myriad of expensive looking jewelry. Both San and Yunho gaped. This...wasn’t jewelry anyone could get their hands on.

“These two, your fresh recruits?” The young boy gave a side eye, looking them up and down. “The big one looks promising...the smaller one...looks weak.”

Wooyoung snorted and clapped San’s back.

“Hey hey we’re just customers. Here San, choose what you want.

San hesitatingly took a step forward to observe the jewelry laid out before him. Diamonds, rubies, emerald...beautiful necklaces and earrings with suspicious looking broken latches.

“These are..” He mumbled but shut his mouth.

“Stolen. Duh.” The boy rolled his eyes. “What, stolen stuff don’t do it for ya?”

While he didn’t live a lavish life with his family, the bar technically allowed for them to live without major financial struggles. People who barely made a living in the slums often had to resort to thievery just to get food in their bellies. 

He had heard of rich merchants and people living above would often get robbed of their possession. It never really crossed his mind what happened afterwards. He didn’t think he would be on the other side of this scenario and actually purchasing stolen goods. He reached up to touch his mother’s necklace around his own neck. If it were stolen...

After some silence the boy sighed. “Yeesh, sounds like they’re from a good place huh. You picked up some weird ones this time Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung laughed. 

“Lots of pirates actually started out in the slums with thievery. It might be a little cheesy, but think of it as buying from them to help out what could have been us in the past.” He explained. “It’s also just a way to support the local economy of the lower class.”

“It’s not like those pigs up top can’t just get more.” The kid rolled his eyes. “No matter, more for me to snatch.”

“Kids often have it easier because rich adults tend to let their guard down more.” Wooyoung continued.

San nodded slowly, nervously glancing at Yunho who also approached the counter. San let his hands hover briefly over the different jewelry, pausing once he reached the shiny sapphire necklace.

Blue. Just like Wooyoung’s.

“That one matches you.” Wooyoung smiled as he held it up to San’s face.

San desperately needed something to quench the desert that was his throat. He tried his best to stretch a smile but he could feel it failing.

“You think?” 

“Yeah! It matches your tai-!”

“Wooyoung!” Yunho interrupted, and both of them spun around to face the taller. Wooyoung cheekily covered his head in embarrassment, mouthing sorry to San.

“Aren’t these...expensive?” Yunho asked as he held an amber pair of earrings in his palm. 

“Eeeeeehh...yep. But Hongjoong doesn’t scrimp when it comes to these. They’re important to symbolize we’re always one team, he always says.” Wooyoung replied.

San and Yunho exchanged glances again. San could see the anxiousness behind Yunho’s bright facade. After much hesitation and a lot of convincing from Wooyoung, they both selected their jewels. The jewels wouldn’t matter much in a few moments anyway...

The kid looked excited as Wooyoung poured out a hefty portion of the coins remaining in the pouch. It was a staggering amount that San felt guilty seeing.

“It’ll take me awhile to get them ready for you.” The old man was the actual jewelry maker and would be the one removing the jewels and embedding them into engraved earrings. “Did you want me to deliver these again?”

“Yep! Usual place and will pay the last 75% upon completed delivery.” Wooyoung counted the coins remaining in the pouch. 

“Great doing business with ya!” Both of them grinned as they left the shop.

“Okay last stop we gotta make is some grub for tonight. We’ll be docked here till ‘morrow so we’ll get the bulk of the food then. Since it’s been a while, we might as well hit up the local tavern, see if they have any local specialties we can indulge in.” He laughed. “I got a friend here. Let’s go see them.”

The sun had gone down considerably. The peachy glow of the sunset was filling the sky, and San and Yunho had to quickly move their plan into action. Once the sun was down, they would have no time to waste if they wanted to get away during the night. 

They both quickly arrived at the tavern and Wooyoung threw the doors open. 

“Give me your best stuff!” He cried loudly.

“Get your dirty boots off my floor.” A young man with sun bleached blond hair that came down the nape of his neck, grumbled from behind the bar. He rolled his eyes as he continued wiping down the counter.

“Hey! Is that any way to speak to an old friend!” 

The familiar dingy smell of alcohol and tavern made San and Yunho feel homesick. A sense of home. 

“What do you want Woo?”

“My friend Yeonjun,” Wooyoung introduced. “It’s okay he loves me. Give me a cup of your good stuff! Wanna get a little sip before we bring it back to the boys on the ship.” 

Yeonjun pulled out a pint tin and filled it from the barrel behind him. Turning around and setting it on the table before Wooyoung.

“And those two?”

“We’re good.” Yunho declined, casting a glance at San. “If Wooyoung is gonna drink, it’ll be us two who have to deal with it. Don’t wanna be tripping over our feet when we carry that barrel back to the ship tonight.” He laughed.

San got the signal. Wait for Wooyoung to get drunk. His defenses would be down even more, giving them a better chance. 

Wooyoung giggled as he grabbed the tin. “It’s nice shopping with other people. Don’t have to carry stuff on my own.” He took a long swig. “Man, that stuff’s hard.”

“If there’s anything I know about you is that it takes the hard stuff to get you wrecked.” Yeonjun laughed. “How’s my latest brew?”

“Fucking amazing! The booze is here the best. I’ll take two of your best brews.” Wooyoung gulped down the last of the tin, his cheeks already turning a flushed pink. 

“Thanks for your business.” Yeonjun had a smirk on his face. 

“Any friend discount?”

“For you, I'll charge 110%.”

“Hey!” Wooyoung cried angrily but Yeonjun laughed merrily. 

“I have some barrels out back. Woo, come and choose which ones you want?”

“Does that mean I’ll get a sample?”

“Yep.”

Wooyoung stood up and shot San and Yunho with a hard glare.

“Welp boys, dad here is gonna go do some...adult-y business. Be good children and sit at the bar and mind the stuff. If you two are being naughty, i’ll have to come out and spank you two!” He mockingly giggled.

“Yes, yes. We’ll be good.” Yunho almost laughed with how defenseless Wooyoung was getting. It was as if the situation was set up so that they could easily slip away.

San and Yunho watched eagerly from the bar as Wooyoung and Yeonjun shuffled towards the back.

One. two. Three…

San and Yunho counted the seconds to which even the shrill voice of Wooyoung was far enough away. They glanced at each other for the umpteenth time that day, in their heads was an unanimous thought.

Run.


	11. Act 2: Zero to One; Chapter 11: Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas~ ^^
> 
> Both the story and art are by me! Please no copying anywhere without credit! Comments are loved and appreciated! Enjoy. ^^ Thank you for reading~
> 
> Please check out my artwork that I've personally done for this series!  
> Concept Art: Wooyoung being cute
> 
> Also I updated and added a lot of tags so be sure to go through them to make sure you're cool with them >> I wanted to ask readers for opinion because Its rated M for violence and mentions of adult themes, but are people okay with me adding more adult content later on? Wanted to see what people thought about it.

Run.

The instant they sensed he was out of range, they immediately sprang into action. Quickly discarding the surplus luggage they had acquired throughout the day onto the floor without making a sound as to not alert the others. They quickly slipped out the front door and briskly walked until they reached far enough before leaping into a mad sprint. 

They ran for several minutes away, weaving seamlessly through the now very thin crowd and towards the inner exit of the port town towards the forest. San’s lungs burned. Just a few more hundred meters and they would reach the perimeter of the port town. San could already see the looming trees in the distance from the forest. 

The minute San passed the wood fenced gate, he wheezed as he leaned on the nearest tree for support. He felt a hand on his back and looked up at Yunho. 

“Take a second to catch your breath but we’re not in the clear yet.” He said as he quickly scanned the area behind him. No sign of Wooyoung. Had they lost him that easily?

“Mm,” San nodded and straightened himself. They quickly disappeared into the woods. 

________________________

“Those two with you earlier.” Yeonjun mused as he filled Wooyoung’s tin. “They seemed pretty anxious.”

“Yeah they’ve been like that all day.” Wooyoung smiled sadly as he reached out for the tin. 

“Are they?” 

Both of them paced back to the front of the bar.

“Normals. Yea. But Hongjoong was hoping they'd come around.”

“You sure about that?” Yeonjun glanced back at the bar. Noting the discarded bags on the floor. “Cuz it seems..”

“Yeah, yeah…” Wooyoung let out a tired laugh. “Man, and I told them to not be naughty.” 

He set his tin down on the counter.

“You okay with me leaving the stuff here for now? I’ll send some people to fetch the stuff later. I gotta go scold some brats.”

“It’ll cost you.” Yeonjun laughed as Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “But will you be okay? What happened last time…”

“Hongjoong loves me enough. I won’t get in trouble even if it happens again.” He forced a grin on his face.

_______________________

The waxy moonlight was the only thing illuminating the sky now, the peachy pink now gone and San could feel the cold rolling in. The forest trees drowned out pretty much any visibility from any light, they were effectively walking in the dark. They were pacing quickly through the woods, no longer able to run because of the tree roots and uneven ground. They wouldn’t be able to go along the main roads, they would be easily discoverable and trackable. But they knew if they had stayed within distance to the main road in the forests, they’d be able to follow the path to get to another town or village. 

San heard Yunho groan in the front. Another branch had snapped back and whipped him.

“San you hanging in there?” Yunho called out. 

They had candles but they didn’t want to risk lighting yet.

“Yeah, just don’t go too fast.” He replied. 

They were making progress but San really didn’t want to sprain his ankle, it would just make him slower. But his hopes were in vain as he stepped over a particularly large tree root, he stepped down on a ledge but his footing slipped and he fell into the grass. He braced his fall with his arms to not injure his head and hissed as he felt the bark of the tree root scrape his arms.

“Fuck, ow..” San groaned.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, i’m fine. Help me up.” San grumbled but then his blood froze cold as he came to a realization.

Yeosang’s words rang in his ears. 

Don’t think you’ll get very far. Woo is better than you think.

“Here take my hand.” It wasn’t Yunho’s voice.

Shit. He was right.

San’s breath hitched as he felt a hand smaller than Yunho’s hoist him up. The moonlight peeking through the trees to illuminate a familiar red.

“How did you-?” San mumbled as he slowly backed away from the figure after getting up.

“You guys look down on pirates too much.” Wooyoung was smiling but it wasn’t reaching his eyes, they looked dark. “We’re more familiar with this terrain than you are...and you two aren’t my first two experience with runaways.” He lifted his mantle slightly enough for San to see him reaching for his daggers underneath his skirt. 

If his heart was already racing from running away earlier, right now he could feel his heart thundering in his ears.

“I told you two to not-” Wooyoung began but took a leaping lunge towards San. San let out an squawk as he saw Yunho rush out from behind a tree, delivering a swing to the area where Wooyoung had just been. “To not be naughty!”

Wooyoung lunged forward and elbowed San in the chest with force to make him stumble backwards. He spun around but lowered his form, sweeping his legs to take out Yunho’s large legs, sending him toppling over. 

“Shit.” Yunho growled as his dagger made contact with the forest floor. He tried to pull it out but wasn’t quick enough, Wooyoung quickly kicked his hand away and forced the dagger even deeper with his heel. 

“I said I'd spank you two as a punishment.” Wooyoung smirked. “And I don’t lie.” Kicking Yunho in the side. He stepped on his right shoulder and pinned him down with his weight.

“Wooyoung stop!” San recovered and rushed towards Wooyoung, trying to pry him off of Yunho. “Please!”

“Man, and after everything that’s happened...I thought we were getting closer.” Wooyoung pointed a dagger at San, preventing him from getting any closer. 

San knew Wooyoung had the skills and experience, he wouldn’t be able to take him on in a fight. He gulped and looked towards Yunho who grimaced on the ground, pinned by Wooyoung.

“Wooyoung stop! I- just!” He sank to his knees begging. “I’ll go with you. Just let Yunho go! I don’t want him to go back. He- he almost died already. I can’t risk his life anymore. I’ll do anything you want.”

Wooyoung stood there silently. And Yunho didn’t miss the opportunity to grab Wooyoung’s leg and throw him off. 

“I’m not gonna let you take him.” Yunho stood defensively in front of San. “I don’t know what you pirates want with him. But I’m not gonna let him get taken advantage of because he’s different. He’s not just some tool for you guys to use.”

Wooyoung regrouped and looked at Yunho. He let out an angry sigh as he ran his hand through his dark locks.

“Man this is why..” Wooyoung lazily tossed a dagger in the air and caught it with his right hand. The roots under his feet crunching as he leaned towards their direction. “I always hate having to do this.” 

He began charging. Yunho shielding San behind him and braced himself for the pain of the blade to sink into his arms. He felt a slight tug...But no pain came.

“Why..” Came San’s weak voice from behind Yunho. 

Yunho opened his eyes and saw Wooyoung in front of them. His left arm was hovering in the air with a long deep slice spanning across his forearm. San and Yunho gaped at the sight as Wooyoung grimaced. He slid his bandana off his head and began tying a tourniquet around his own arm to reduce the blood loss.

“Wooyoung...why?” San mumbled again, taking a step forward to approach the other but Yunho tugged at his mantle, holding him back.

“You know…” Wooyoung started. “I always felt bad that we forced Yunho onto the ship as a blackmail to get you to come onboard. It was never really my intention to do that.” 

He looked up at Yunho. 

“That time I saved you from those cloaked people back in Aurora. It really was because you’re a good guy who helped me out and I wanted to return the favor. And I know you’re still a good person as you’re protecting your family. When you nearly drowned to death that day...I was also scared for you.” He glanced at San. “Pirate life isn’t for everyone, I know that. We’ve had lots of runaways, and we usually abide by the law of pirates. We don’t stand for traitors. Dead men tell no tales. But…”

A pause.

“Maybe because I’m soft...I could never go through with it. I know...no I understand what it’s like. It’s necessary to leave things behind in order to find a better life. And if someone is trying to leave this lifestyle to find something better, then who am I to stop them. I won’t stop you.” He looked into San’s eyes. “It’s my fault both of you were forced onto the ship. I understand if you two want to leave. I’m letting you walk away now.”

San felt his heart wrench. 

Wooyoung’s mother had abandoned him to stay with a man for a better life.

“Wooyoung..” Yunho's voice cracked. “Then why...why did you have to-”

“This?” Wooyoung held up his arm. “Kinda tarnishes my reputation if I just let people go willy nilly. I always tell Hongjoong they fought me and ran off. More believable that way. I do this every time. Sorry for scuffing you up Yunho, I needed the evidence to bring back with me otherwise Hongjoong will have my head.”

He held up a piece of Yunho’s mantle that he had sliced off. Everyone was quiet. No one quite knowing how to respond to the situation. 

San looked at Wooyoung’s arm that was steadily streaming blood. San knew that this wasn’t supposed to be possible. Yunho and San had met everyone on the ship, they knew details that even grunts who had been on the ATINY would not even know. Information about the ship, information about the people, information about Hongjoong the captain and his weakness, his partner Seonghwa. 

By all means, San and Yunho shouldn’t have been able to escape. And yet this person who was supposed to be a bloodthirsty and ruthless pirate, someone who was capable of easily tracking them down and killing them, was letting them go even though he knows it might potentially come back to harm himself. Because Wooyoung was kind. Genuinely kind. 

Wooyoung genuinely wanted to help others find a nicer better life. And he always put himself last. He was used to being abandoned...not part of the group that deserved better.

Something inside San snapped and he tugged Yunho’s mantle that was still on him. The bigger man looked down to meet their eyes.

“I’m….I’m not going.” San walked forward to take Wooyoung’s arm into his hands. His fingers ran along the sides of the cut, being careful not to touch in fear of getting germs into the wound. Wooyoung had expertly missed any major arteries or veins...he was used to this. He looked back to meet Yunho’s gaze. “I’m sorry Yunho. I can’t go. I can’t.”

And to San’s surprised Yunho returned a soft smile. “You know, I had a feeling it would turn out like this.”

“What?” It was Wooyoung’s turn to sound confused.

“I know you’re not bad people. I knew it from the moment you saved me that day we met.” Yunho walked forward and took off the rest of his mantle, ripping it into strips so he could bandage the wound. “And everything until now just reconfirms it. San’s an adult and he can make his own decisions if he wants to stay.”

“Yunho-” San started.

“But i’m staying too.”

“Yunho, it’s dangerous! You almost died already. I can’t have you stay with me because of my own dumb decisions.” San shrieked but Yunho shushed him.

“And kill myself worrying about you while you’re at sea? No thanks, I’ll stay by your side to make sure you’re alive. We’re family and..” He winked at Wooyoung. “I know you’ll be in good hands but what one more to the group.” 

“Hold up…” Wooyoung stuttered. “You guys are serious? I’m giving you a chance to make your run and you two are just deciding to stay? You’re giving up a life of peace for a life of piracy you know!”

“We know.” Both of them answered. 

Silence.

“Then what the fuck! Why did I have to chase after you two and hurt myself!” Came the exasperated cry, and San and Yunho couldn’t help but burst into a laugh. Even though they were running for their lives moments earlier, here they were laughing about the ridiculousness of the situation.

“I’m being serious here! When people want to leave, they usually leave! What’s wrong with you two!” Wooyoung pouted.

San was quiet but thankfully Yunho spoke up. 

“Because we know we can trust you.” The taller man smiled. “Because you’re a good person that I can trust to take care of us, and because I know that if I'm ever in trouble again you’ll come rushing to save me again. Won’t you?”

Wooyoung grumbled angrily. “Damn right I will! What do you take me for!”

“And besides, honestly speaking where are two guys going to find work that won’t get San exposed.” Yunho gestured to San. “Not like we can really stray far from any port town but without a solid background I doubt we can stay long without getting found out. I might even say...I was getting used to being a pirate.” He laughed.

“Hey, don’t blame me!” San retorted.

San returned Yunho’s laugh and this time Wooyoung joined as well.

The cold breeze started seeping in and they realized they should actually begin returning if they didn’t want to seem suspiciously late. 

“We should head back.” Wooyoung chirped as he dusted his pants off. “You guys...sure? Really really sure?”

Both of them nodded and slowly began pacing after the pirate. After a few more meters and San could see the main road ahead of them. Man...they really didn’t make it that far. He felt a weird sense of embarrassment.

“So...you and Wooyoung?” San heard Yunho whisper next to him and San whipped his head around to face his brother.

What. The. Fuck?

He tried expressing with his face the best he could in the darkness. But he could see the shit eating grin on his face.

“It’s not like that!” San harshly whispered as to not let Wooyoung hear. 

“Suree...we’ll have a nice long chat about it later.”

San grumbled and shuffled faster.

They reached the main road where they could finally see the night sky without trees being in their line of sight. San took a deep breath to inhale but the growing smell of blood in the air was growing thick and San could taste the iron in the back of his throat.

“Wooyoung?” San looked concerned at Wooyoung. He was quickly pacing in front of them up ahead. Was his skin...getting paler?

“Hmm yeah?”

“Your arm, a tourniquet probably isn’t enough. You should get that sutured and wrapped up.”

Wooyoung raised his arm and grimaced. “Well you guys left all the medical supplies we bought earlier back at the bar right?”

San and Yunho awkwardly nodded. They wanted to travel light and brought only the bare essentials. 

“Then we should probably hurry back.” He let out a weak giggle. “Before you know, I die of blood loss.”

“Shit, we should hurry.” San immediately felt worse.

“Wait!” Yunho exclaimed. “Didn’t Seonghwa heal your cut? Why don’t you do the same?”

San looked incredulously at Yunho.

“W-wait. I don’t even know how to-”

But Yunho was already shoving San closer towards Wooyoung. 

“Just give it a try! We can’t exactly go back with Wooyoung being all injured, it’ll be suspicious!”

San gulped as he lifted Wooyoung’s arm in his hands.

“I don’t suppose Seonghwa ever told you how he does this?” San looked at Wooyoung who also looked awkward but...curious?

“Not really? Uh he kinda just...licks it I guess.”

San took the inside of his mantle to blot away the blood that streamed down his arm. Nervously sticking out his tongue to slide over the base of his wrist. He felt Wooyoung flinch when his tongue made contact with the surface of the skin.

“Sorry.” San mumbled and straightened himself to get a better view of his arm. He frowned. “It doesn’t seem like it’s working.”

“Haha..wasn’t really expecting it to.” Wooyoung just laughed. “Let’s just hurry. Yeonjun should be waiting.” Wooyoung stumbled forward and Yunho rushed to grab him. “I’m fine.” Wooyoung grumbled but both of them exchanged worried looks.

“Shit. San help him onto my back. We’re gonna make a run for it.” Yunho urged and swept Wooyoung’s uninjured hand over his shoulder. San grunted a sound of agreement before pushing Wooyoung’s bottom higher up on Yunho’s back so that he could grab his legs from behind him.

They quickly dashed back towards the exit of the village where surprisingly Yeonjun had been waiting with a lantern. With one look on San and Yunho’s panicked faces, Yeonjun immediately crouched down and began laying down a tarp for Wooyoung to lay on. 

“Set him down. I brought the supplies.” Yeonjun ordered. 

Yunho and San rushed to lay Wooyoung down as fast as they could. Yeonjun began pouring clear liquid over Wooyoung’s arm and the pirate hissed. 

“Man you couldn’t be gentler about it?”

“Nope.” Yeonjun mocked. He took out a needle and string and cocked his head at San and Yunho. “Guess they decided to stay?”

“Surprised me too.” Wooyoung replied.

“You.” Yeonjun stared at San. “Help me raise his arm so I can fix him up. Also hurry, give him something to bite down on.”

Without bothering to even think San quickly slipped off his scarf and twisted it so it was taught and held it up to Wooyoung’s mouth. Wooyoung clamped down hard on the piece of cloth as Yeonjun immediately began the operation. San could feel the clamminess of Wooyoung’s arm and his pathetic struggle to keep still as he fought through pain of the needle going in and out of his arm. He tried his best to keep Wooyoung from involuntarily thrashing his arm with all his strength. 

Several long minutes passed and Yeonjun sighed as he tied up the last suture. Everyone let out a breath of relief and Wooyoung spit the drool soaked scarf to the ground.

“You have got to stop doing this.” Yeonjun angrily slapped at Wooyoung’s head. 

“Aw you love me.” Wooyoung giggled in response. “Sorry about your scarf San. I’ll get you a new one.”

“It’s fine.” San replied. He looked nervously at Yeonjun.

“Yeonjun’s safe. He won’t snitch that you guys tried to run away. He fixes me up everytime this happens.”

“He’s in the clear for now but lets head back to the bar.” Yeonjun looked over the three of them, eyes pausing briefly on San….specifically his neck. But he didn’t say anything else. San didn’t notice and just nodded as he helped Wooyoung up. But Yunho did.

“San wait.” Yunho tugged San’s mantle tighter around his neck.

Yeonjun just shrugged as he helped steady Wooyoung. Yeonjun led them through the back alleyways so that they wouldn’t run into anyone. They quickly made it back to the bar.

“Everything should be here as you two left them.” Yeonjun motioned towards the floor to the discarded supplies. “Wait here, I’ll get you a new mantle.” He said before striding off to another floor.

“Didn’t expect us to end up back here.” Yunho sheepishly grinned. “Guess we’re pirates for real now.”

“I still can’t believe I had to go through all this for nothing.” Wooyoung pouted angrily as San was tending to his bandages. The two could only awkwardly laugh in response. “Still. I’m kind of glad though.” Wooyoung looked them in the eye. “I’m really happy that both of you came around to trusting me...trusting us.”

“Woo-”

“Big one! I need you to come up here so I can find one your size!” Yeonjun screamed from upstairs and Yunho waved as he disappeared up the stairs.

San and Wooyoung were left alone downstairs. Both of them suffering as they sat in awkward silence. Again, Wooyoung was the first to break the bubble.

“Why did you decide to stay?”

San deliberated if he should parrot the exact same reasons Yunho said earlier. But he knew the reason why he didn’t..

“Because...It didn’t sit right with me. You who always suffer alone...who gets left behind.” San gingerly held the other’s arm. “I guess I didn’t want to deal with the guilt of being part of the group who abandons you. I know what it feels like to be left behind.”

He remembered his mother, who in her last moments only cared for San’s safety and not her own. He spent years feeling guilty, that he was the one who lived, that he was the one who lived. What if...what if they had gone together? That thought had crossed his mind far more often that he would’ve liked to admit but he knew that Yunho and his father Hyunjae would be saddened. Wooyoung too was left behind. Wooyoung was probably the closest to understanding his position.

“And I guess I felt a connection with you and your position.” San pulled down his mantle and shirt just enough for Wooyoung to see. “This is my mother’s necklace that she left behind for me. She passed when I was just a kid.”

“Is this what you were referring to last night?” Wooyoung glanced at the necklace.

San nodded and tucked the necklace away again. “Her death is something that haunts me to this day.”

Wooyoung took San’s hand in his own, gripping tightly with the uninjured one.

“San. Look at me.” Wooyoung lifted San’s hand to his face. “Thank you for not leaving. Thanks for staying...for me.”

They stood in silence for a few more seconds before they heard a cough from behind them. They both whipped around to see Yeonjun looking annoyed at the base of the stairs, Yunho trailing behind them.

“Nice to see you two lovebirds, but it’s getting late. If you don’t hurry on back soon, even I can’t really make up an excuse to throw off your captain from getting suspicious.”

Both sputtered and Yeonjun just let out a devilish cackle and Yunho just smirked. They gathered their belongings. Yunho and San carried everything as they both refused to let Wooyoung handle anything. 

They set off on foot back towards ATINY, towards their new future.


	12. Act 3: One to All; Chapter 12: Utopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone~! Hoping everyone's 2021 will be filled with lots of good things and experiences. 
> 
> Now that we've gotten the first part of the story over, this is where the real plot starts coming in. And I'm so so sorry that Jongho and Mingi have not shown up yet, they will show up soon...ish I promise. ^^
> 
> Enjoy reading~!

“Okay and if they ask how I got injured, just say that I was attacked by a wild racoon.” 

“Wooyoung, no one is going to believe that. It obviously doesn’t look like a wound from an animal.” Yunho rolled his eyes. 

“The wild are more ferocious than you’d think.” San laughed.

Burst of giggles in the air as the three of them shuffled along the dark streets of Licht. 

“Man..how am I gonna explain to Hongjoong about this wound?” Wooyoung frowned. “Can’t exactly just go saying that I lost you guys as you were running away.”

Yunho and San returned nervous laughs but Wooyoung patted their backs.

“If we did…” Yunho pondered. “What would’ve happened?”

“Mmm. Hongjoong would’ve probably been furious. Depending on who, we might even send out a search party etcetera to hunt them down. Usually I try to play it off, try to mislead them by pointing in the wrong direction. Don’t worry though! I promise I won’t reveal anything to the others. What happened today stays between us.”

“Did you have a lot of...runaways?” San asked.

“Mm a few here and there. There were a lot of guys, lots of kids too, who came on board all bright eyed but after a few months they wanted to leave. Don’t get me wrong though, I don’t let everyone go.” Wooyoung stared seriously into their eyes. “Some people were spies from other crews that wanted to sabotage us from within. Those get taken care of though.”

“Glad we’re on your good side then.” Yunho laughed.

“Maybe if we said we got into a fight at the bar?” San suggested, gesturing to Yunho who had been hauling the barrel of adult juice.

“That might work.” Wooyoung scrunched his face. “They know who Yeonjun is, and I can also say you patched me up. Ooo smart thinker.” He smiled at San. 

They could hear loud chattering from the docks where the crew was. Upon rounding the pier and down the wooden stairs, they saw the rest of the crew waving to them at their arrival. 

“We’re home!” Wooyoung shrieked back, winking for San and Yunho to follow along. 

“Welcome back.” Hongjoong greeted them with a warm smile as he patted San’s shoulder and then Yunho’s.

After depositing all the supplies on deck, most of it was whisked off by the crew to put in their respective places. Wooyoung had gone about five minutes without drawing attention to his arm, but he quickly forgot and in an animated conversation with another crewmate had carelessly swung his arm in demonstration. They then underwent a small interrogation from Seonghwa about Wooyoung’s wound, but he seemed to accept Wooyoung’s made up story and huffed violently.

“Did you get it treated?” Seonghwa looked suspiciously at the wrapped wound.

“Yep! Sannie handled it! All’s good.” Wooyoung cackled and San could only return a nervous smile.

Seonghwa had prepared dinner; a hearty stew with fresh bread bought today. Everyone wolfed it down ravenously and proceeded to scream in delight when Wooyoung announced that they would be awarded with fine ale today.

San felt his head spin after his first cup and excused himself to rest. Hongjoong who was piss drunk started drunkenly scolding San about friendship and camaraderie and staying to toast again. But Seonghwa to the rescue picked Hongjoong up from behind and dragged him away like a belligerent child.

Seonghwa cast a concerned look but San assured him he was fine. Yunho who was fine from all the alcohol also excused himself early and followed after him claiming to take care of San.

“I’m exhausted.” San groaned as he held his head. He definitely would have a hangover tomorrow. 

“I’ll be. After everything that’s happened today.” Yunho grinned as he held San’s waist to support him as they descended the stairs to get to the bedchambers. 

What they didn’t expect was Yeosang to be standing there outside of their bedchambers waiting in ambush. He cocked an unreadable expression as he observed them approaching him.

“Uh...hey?” Yunho started, but Yeosang quickly interrupted him.

“Don’t think we don’t know.” Yeosang seethed out. “We know what you tried pulling today.”

San and Yunho gulped nervously as Yeosang stepped forwards to approach them.

“If it weren’t for Wooyoung bringing you back here…” He muttered dangerously. “I would have both of your heads already.”

“How did you-?” Yunho whispered.

“Did you really think we would only stick Wooyoung on you two? I was following behind from a distance the entire time. If Wooyoung fails to finish you off, then I’m sent in to finish the job.” He scoffed. “Did you honestly think anyone who’s escaped has been successful?” 

“Does that mean you...every single one of them?” 

Yeosang cast an indifferent look as confirmation of his question and San felt his heart drop. 

“Just because you guys came slinking back here doesn’t mean I trust you yet. But…” He paused. “For Wooyoung’s sake I won’t report it to Hongjoong and Seonghwa. So you’re lucky because if Wooyoung had come back any worse for wear…” 

“We came back because we really wanted to join. We don’t have any ulterior motives Yeosang.” Yunho shot back.

“We’ll see about that. I’ll be keeping an eye on both of you.” Yeosang giggled as he walked past the two of them to return to the others.

“Wait, are you really not going to tell the others what we did?” San spun around to grab at Yeosang’s mantle but he had already made distance. The blonde stopped and cast a look over his shoulder.

“As much as I want to...I’ll keep quiet for now. Because I don’t want to compromise Wooyoung’s position.”

“Is Wooyoung really such a person that’ll make you hide such critical information?”

“Yes.” He growled as he cast one final glare before walking off.

San and Yunho exchanged worried looks at each other and shuffled into their bedchamber.

“Guess it’s probably too late to say we regret our failed attempt?” Yunho laughed as he closed the door behind them. “Hey it’s okay. We just gotta prove ourselves and make him come around, right?” Yunho pondered optimistically.

“My brain is a jumbled mess right now.” San groaned into his hands. “We came back with the intention of actually joining but-”

“But-” Yunho landed a hard pat on San’s back. “It’s not like you decided to stay based on a whim did you?”

San stared at Yunho from between the cracks of his fingers. “No…”

“Then don’t regret your decision. You made this choice right? And I’m not sure about Yeosang but...at least we confirmed with Wooyoung himself, they’re not bad people. Hey us turning to pirate life might not be the worst decision we’ve ever made in our lives. Remember that time as kids we tried licking frogs-”

“Don’t compare this to us being dumb kids making dumb decisions.”

“I’m just saying don’t think too hard about it. Life isn’t all morals and black and white justice. Sometimes you just gotta roll with what comes to you and live life one decision at a time.”

San didn’t reply and continued stewing.

“Though you’ve got competition with Yeosang if you’re aiming for Wooyoung. I’ll cheer you on though.”

San choked on his own spit and kicked his leg towards the other. “What are you talking about!?”

“Wait that isn’t why you decided to stay?” Yunho shot back a confused look. 

“No! I’m not some teenager that decides things and gets led around by a crush!” 

“So...you’re a young adult that decides things and gets led around by your crush…?” Yunho cackled but was cut off as San lunged towards him to pull him into a chokehold. 

“I swear I’m going to kill you.”

“You love me. And literally an hour ago you were worried about my health and safety, where did that person go?”

“He’s dead.”

“Hurts.” Yunho faked a pained expression but saw San’s conflicted expression. “I don’t regret coming back with you. I already said so. And I also made a promise with dad to make sure you were safe, I'm not gonna leave and abandon you.”

“Thanks…” San released his chokehold and wrapped behind Yunho for a back hug. 

“But also i’m not kidding. Yeosang is obviously doing better in the visual department. You’re gonna have to step up your game if you wanna woo Wooyou-”

Yunho cried out in pain as he doubled over on the floor as San delivered a particularly hard kick.

“It’s not like that..we’re not like that.” He muttered under his breath.

We’re not like that..San remembered back to yesterday. 

_ “Maybe it’s because of how I grew up, but despite how affectionate I am. Love is just...you know. Too...serious. Not for me.”  _

Wooyoung doesn’t want a relationship anyways...No...it wasn’t possible. He ignored the growing discomfort he felt in his chest. 

___________

“Wake up.”

San groaned as he swatted away the hand that shook him awake. 

“Five more minutes Yunho…”

“Do I look like Yunho?”

San cracked open his eyes and whined. “Seonghwa…”

“You must be really underestimating me if you don’t get up right away when I call for you. I’m quartermaster and second in charge on this ship after the captain.” Seonghwa growled intimidatingly but San knew that Seonghwa didn’t mean it. He was too soft for that. “Come on, we have to do the initiation.” 

“Initiation?” San sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What’s that?”

“You’ll see.” Seonghwa smiled as he carried the younger out of bed. 

After successfully waking up San and Yunho, Seonghwa led them to the med bay to where the Doc and Hongjoong were waiting.

“You’re here, you’re here.” Hongjoong waved at the three as they entered. “Wooyoung and Yeosang should be on their way.”

And as soon as the words left his mouth, they could hear Wooyoung’s loud clamouring from down the hallway.

“We got the order!” Wooyoung screamed as he entered; in his palm was a small ornate carved box. Yeosang following closely behind.

“Now that you’ve both come back.” Hongjoong smiled as he took the box from Wooyoung and approached the two. “You’ve passed our first hurdle of trust. We’ll begin your proper initiation and you both will get your piercings.”

In the box side by side were two sets of ornate earrings. San could recognize the deep sapphire jewels that used to be part of a necklace, now they were ornate dangling earrings with a beautiful gold finish. Next to his set was a reddish orange amber pair of earrings that were smaller and less flashy in comparison, but the color of the jewels reflected brightly.

San helped the Doc with disinfecting the needles with fire and watched in amazement as Yunho went first. The taller barely even flinched as the needle pierced through the virgin flesh, and the process was finished rather quickly. With Yunho’s shorter hair, the amber earrings stood out. 

San on the other hand sweated nervously for his turn. Seonghwa offered a hand for him to clench which he accepted gratefully. It hurt less than he expected but it still felt strange for the new found weight on his ear, it felt sore if anything.

“You look nice.” Wooyoung smiled as he passed a mirror to him. San felt his cheeks flush, smiling in the mirror to admire his new appearance. He gently touched his sore ears. The earrings were beautiful and definitely the most expensive and flashy thing he’s ever worn except for his mother’s necklace.

Hold on…

“Yunho...is my hair turning...more white?” San mumbled towards the other. The other people in the group curiously glanced over.

“Oh I guess it’s a little more than when we were younger. I didn’t really notice.” Yunho replied.

San frowned as he tousled his fringe more. His hair was longer than Yunho’s, his midnight black hair almost reached the nape of his neck. So his long earrings barely peeked out from under his mop of hair.

“I don’t remember this part being so big. I guess it doesn’t matter..” He mumbled. Premature white hair could happen...right?

“Both of you looking like proper pirates now.” Hongjoong grinned as he scanned both of them. “Before you both looked a bit too proper, now you’re starting to look the part. Some more time on the ship and a bit more meat on those bones and you’ll be proper rebels.”

“Hongjoong, we should change locations.” Seonghwa wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s waist and pushed him towards the exit. It was short but San could now see the blatant intimacy between the two. How he had not realized from the beginning, he didn’t know.

“Got it, got it.” Hongjoong huffed and dismissed the doctor. He then announced they’d be going back to the captain’s quarters to discuss in more detail, this time with Yunho present.

“San!”

San glanced over his shoulder to see Yunho lean over and whisper into his ear. They were dragging behind the group behind the other four.

“Is Hongjoong and Seonghwa?” Yunho whispered and San realized he had never gotten the chance to tell him after he had found out himself two days ago. He nodded and Yunho grinned.

“That’s good.” He whispered with a relieved expression. “Now I don’t have to worry about you being a single for the rest of your life.”

San tried to kick Yunho but he dodged.

“I wonder whose is the bottom.” Yunho giggled like a teenager and this time San’s kick connected.

“We’re here.” Hongjoong called from the front and ushered everyone inside. He sat down around the dimly lit round table on a plush chair and gestured for everyone to sit. He laced his fingers together and smiled.

“Now that we’ve taken the training shoes off. Let’s get down to real business and finally tell you the truth of why both of you are here.” 


End file.
